Vives en mi corazón
by Arcasdrea
Summary: COMO DOS PERSONAS SE PUEDEN ENAMORAR VIVIENDO BAJO EL MISMO TECHO. Un poco tambien de Kaoru&Kenshin y Aoshi&Misao. CAPITULO FINAL: SEGUNDA PARTE MAS EL EPILOGO
1. Amistad de la infancia

Vives en mi corazón

Capitulo uno: Amistad de Infancia

* * *

No sé que haré. Necesito urgente a alguien, no puedo pagar sola este departamento! -gritaba Megumi al otro lado de la línea telefónica. 

Pero no serás tú la del problema?

Qué tratas de insinuar? – pregunto Megumi a su interlocutor telefónico, por lo que éste al otro lado de la línea no pudo percatarse de la cara de odio de ella.

Pues que haz tenido tres compañeras en el último mes. Eso te aclara algo? – pregunto Aoshi con tono sarcástico.

Lo sé, lo sé. Pero que quieres que hagas esas mujeres me vuelven locas con sus manías. Tú sabes que la última traía cada día un novio nuevo con quien acostarse.

Aayyyy! Hermanita – se escucho suspirar al otro lado de la línea – no será que estabas celosa, porque tu hace tiempo nada de nada?

Aoshi! - el aludido tuvo que alejar de su oreja el auricular para que el tímpano no le estallara por los desiveles de semejante chillido.

No te enojes - acompañada de una pequeña risa ( N/A: Sí, este Aoshi si se ríe), cuando ya hubo callado, agrego – pero que harás?.

No lo sé. Tendré que aceptar a la primera persona que pida compartir mi departamento. Tendré que dejar mis manías de lado.- contesto Megumi sin mucho entusiasmo.

Jajajajajajaja! Eso tendré que verlo. Bueno hermanita tengo que colgarte, mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora. Que duermas bien.

Adiós Aoshi y dale muchos besos a mamá y a Kaoru de mi parte.- concluyo la conversación apretando un botón en su teléfono inalámbrico. Con melancolía miro la grandiosa vista de la ciudad desde su balcón, _"no quiero dejar de ver este paisaje" _pensó. – seria realmente una pena dejar este lugar después de todo lo que he logrado – sentencio en voz alta.

Megumi era una chica de 19 años, que estudiaba medicina en la cercana Universidad de Tokio. Esa era una de las tantas razones por que amaba ese departamento. Cerca de la universidad, sin necesidad de más locomoción que sus pies.

Sus ojos negros y almendrados observaban cada una de la luces de la ciudad, mientras la calida brisa de primavera mecía su melena azabache. Ella además era modelo, por lo que a temprana edad decidió marcharse de casa, contra toda orden paternal, por lo que comprenderán Uds. que no se fue en muy buenos términos con Hajime Saito, el gran patriarca del clan Saito. Hasta el día de hoy no se hablan. Eso lo heredo de él, el maldito ORGULLO.

Ella decidió irse solo por libertad, y al verse con su trabajo de modelo con suficiente dinero para subsistir, opto por cortar el cordón umbilical.

Ring, ring. Sonaba nuevamente el teléfono.

Hola? – contesto ella una vez hubo apretado el botón para contestar.

Megumi ¿Dónde estas?- se escucho una familiar voz masculina.

Kenshin! – quien no reconocería a su mejor amigo - Estoy en casa.

Entonces por que no contestas el citófono, estoy abajo con alguien dispuesto a compartir el departamento. Abre de una vez. – dijo el muchacho con irascible voz.

Megumi corrió ha abrir la puerta del edificio por medio del citófono. Cuando sintió que el ascensor llegaba a su piso, abrió la puerta de su apartamento para recibir a su amigo y a la nueva inquilina.

( O.O ) No puede ser…estás loco! – grito Megumi cuando las puertas del ascensor abrieron de par en par.

* * *

El ambiente era tenso. Nadie hablaba, sólo se observaban. Había tres tazas humeantes de té a la espera, en la mesa de centro, de que alguien tuviera compasión de ella y se dignara a probarlas. 

Por favor, Megumi! ( n.nu ) – se oyó decir con cierta timidez y suplica a un joven pelirrojo de unos hermosos ojos violetas.

No, Kenshin, lo siento. Pero esta vez será no.- dijo Megumi, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, sentada en frente de Kenshin.

No hay mejor trato, tú necesitas alguien con quien compartir los gastos de este departamento y él necesita un lugar donde vivir en Tokio. – dijo Kenshin señalando al chico que, también de brazos cruzados, estaba sentado a su lado, con cara de que lo único que deseaba era irse pronto de ese lugar.

Pero que no lo ves Baka, él es un hombre, yo necesito una mujer como compañero de apartamento. – y mirando de reojo al muchacho que había traído Kenshin – Además no tengo garantías de que no sea un pervertido.

Este comentario hizo que el amigo de Kenshin se levantara, tomara su bolso y se dirigiera a la salida del departamento. Hasta que la voz del pelirrojo lo detuvo: - Sanosuke, espera!

Kenshin - voltio el morocho, denotando en su voz cierta rabia – no aguanto más, así que por hoy alojaré en un hotel y mañana buscaré otro departamento.- y dirigiendo sus HERMOSOS ojos castaños hacia la morena, agregó - Señorita déjeme decirle que usted no despierta el más ínfimo deseo de perversión en mi ser, hasta un cerdo es más sexy que usted.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Megumi no lo podía creer. Cómo ese hombre que recién la venia conociendo se atrevía a tratarla de esa manera. Todos los hombres de Tokio la deseaban. Sobre todo desde que hizo esa campaña publicitaria de ropa intima.

Oro? – Kenshin solo veía como de los ojos de sus amigos salían chispas de furia y odio. "Esto no esta nada bien" pensó el pelirrojo "que hago ahora para resolver este problema". Un flash de luz llego a su cabeza. (N/A: De esas iluminaciones divinas que son bienvenidas sobre todo en medio de un examen.)

Por favor Megumi, acepta a Sanosuke de compañero o… le muestro a la prensa ciertas fotos, las cuales estarían muy deseosos de publicar. - dijo Kenshin con picardía en la mirada y una mueca de triunfo en los labios.

O/O – Megumi.

0.0? – Sanosuke.

n.n – Kenshin.

0/O no serias capaz? – hablo la muchacha.

Kenshin sólo la miro con determinación.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – suspiro la muchacha – está bien él puede quedarse, pero debe compartir los gastos. - señalo levantando su dedo índice a modo de advertencia.

Megumi eres grandiosa! – la abrazo el pelirrojo.

Bien Sanosuke, este será tu nuevo hogar en Tokio desde ahora – vocifero Kenshin mirando a su amigo.

Grandioso – agrego este con tono irónico – "ahora deberé vivir con una loca" pensó para si.

Fin capitulo uno

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!. (suspiro de liberación de ansiedad) 

No saben lo emocionada que estoy con mi primer fic,. La idea de hacer un fic me ronda desde que me hice fanática de esta pagina, pero la iluminación divina de la historia me llego cuando trajinando entre las cosas de mi madre encontré unas revistas vanidades y leí de esas historias de Corin Tellado. Algo estupido , pero quería hacer una historia de sano & megu y la historia me pareció genial.

Bueno esperando que alguien la lea y que no sean tan malas con sus rewiev.

Se despide Arcasdrea.

PD: gracias a mi hermano por no quitarme el Pc a golpes mientras hacia la historia.


	2. Extraño hombre

**En el capitulo anterior no lo puse, pero le dedico este fics a mis 5 partners de universidad que ya vamos en la recta final (a un semestre de egresar n.n). Sé que nuca llegaran a leerlo, pero solo quero decirles ¡ANIMO PORQUE LOS COLAPSOS NERVIOSOS LOS AHOGAREMOS CON CHELAAAAAAAA! Jjajajajajajajajajja**

**Bueno aquí les va el segundo capitulo (sorry por el lapsus de alcohólico)**

* * *

**Vives en mi corazón **

**Capitulo dos: Extraño hombre**

"_Abril, 29_

_Querido diario: _

_Tengo nuevo inquilino en mi departamento. Sanosuke Sagara es su nombre. _

_El Baka de Kenshin utilizo chantaje para que yo aceptara a este hombre en mi departamento, en mi hogar dulce hogar, en mi PRIVACIDAD. Dios quiera que no sea un pervertido._

_Pero debo reconocer que es uno de los hombres mas apuestos que he conocido. Es alto, 1, 80 calculo yo, si lo comparo con Aoshi. Su cabello es castaño, peinado en punta. Sus ojos son marrones. Su cuerpo, aunque es delgado, se ve fuerte, tiene espalda ancha (N/A: me encantan los hombres con espalda ancha) y sus brazos están muy bien marcados. Practicara algún deporte, supongo._

_También reconozco que tiene buen gusto para vestir, el día que llego aquí vestía unos jeans oxidados con una camiseta blanca sin mangas y de chaqueta usaba un terno de terciopelo negro, al mas puro estilo Robbie Williams. (N/A: babeo de solo imaginarlo)._

_Sin embargo, físicamente puede ser atractivo y vestir bien, pero es un hombre muy extraño, y tengo tres razones: _

_Numero uno: poco equipaje, por no decir nada. Solo un bolso y un notebook. Creo que escapo de los yakuzas de Kyoto, por no pagar una deuda. Siempre es así._

_Numero dos: no se separa de Kenshin. Salen temprano en la mañana y no vuelven hasta la hora de la cena. Llegan con todo tipo de bolsas que meten rápidamente en la habitación de este hombre (N/A: el "este hombre" léanlo con tono despectivo), dicen que son cosas que necesitara para la universidad. Pero yo creo que es gay y esta enamorado de mi ken-san. Por Kami – sama! Seria horroroso si Kenshin le correspondiera._

_NO NO NO NO Y NOOOOOOOOOO! SON SOLO TONTERAS MIAS._

_(N/A: ¬¬U )_

_Numero tres: ayer en el desayuno, trate de entablar una conversación con él, para saber algo más que su nombre y que estudiará Arquitectura en nuestra universidad. Pero solo respondió con evasivas y no quiso hablar de su familia._

_Diagnostico final: es un hombre MUY extraño. _

_Memo: tenerlo bajo vigilancia y comprar sake para interrogar a Kenshin respecto a mí nuevo inquilino._

_Por ahora me voy a acostar, mañana tengo sesión de fotos para mi nuevo book. Así que debo dormir mis ocho horas de belleza facial. _

_Un beso _

_MEGUMI"

* * *

_

Gracias por acompañarme otra vez, Kenshin- dijo Sanosuke mientras una camarera les servia dos capuchinos.

No hay de que.- respondió sonriente el pelirrojo.

Sanosuke y Kenshin eran amigos desde secundaria. Kenshin había llegado a Kyoto producto del trabajo de su padre.

El primer día de clases el maestro le asigno un pupitre al lado de un chico de cabellos castaños y mirada risueña. Desde ese día no se separaron más. Asistían a los mismos clubes del colegio, a las mismas fiestas, tenían las mismas amistades, incluso salían a vacacionar juntos, ya fuera con la familia de Kenshin o con la de Sanosuke.

Cuando la madre de Sanosuke murió, producto del cáncer, Kenshin lo llevo a dormir a su casa. Lloraron juntos toda la noche.

Al egresar de preparatoria, Kenshin decidió ir a estudiar Medicina a la universidad de Tokio, en cambio Sanosuke estudiaría arquitectura en Kyoto, para así tomar las riendas de la empresa de su padre. Makoto Shishio.

La distancia geográfica no separaba los vínculos, hablaban todos los días por Messenger _(N/A: bendito sea el Messenger, no se que haría sin el_), enviaban mail, Kenshin en sus vacaciones volvía a Kyoto a ver a su padre y obviamente a Sano. También usaban el teléfono, las cartas, el telegrama, señales de humo, palomas mensajeras; en fin, su amistad era una hermandad.

Seguro que no necesitas nada mas? - pregunto Kenshin masticando la galleta que regularmente acompaña al café.

Hace dos días que Sanosuke se había instalado en su nuevo hogar, pero como era nuevo en la ciudad, Kenshin le había enseñado su nueva facultad e instalaciones (salas, biblioteca, gimnasio, etc.) y algunos lugares de interés que ofrecía Tokio. Además aprovecharon de comprar algunas cosas

No, no necesito nada mas – respondió Sanosuke y mirando al techo como cuando uno hace un conteo mental – ya compre la mesa de dibujo, la banqueta, las reglas, las escuadras, los papeles, los lápices, el portaplanos…..ehmmmmmmm? sí, ya compre todo.- sentencio.

Quien te viera diría que huiste lo mas rápido que pudiste de Kyoto - dijo Kenshin alzando una ceja.

Casi aciertas, amigo – respondió el castaño, levantando el brazo para indicar a la camarera que deseaba la cuenta. _(N/A: Sano pagando la cuenta!….llamen a Tae para que cancele la deuda del Akabeko)_

La camarera, con un leve sonrojo, les extendió la bandeja con la boleta y con un papel rosa que decía: _"¿nos pueden dar sus números telefónicos?"_

Sanosuke miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia la barra de la cafetería, donde la camarera y una compañera reían nerviosas ante el atrevimiento que acababan de cometer.

Qué haremos? – pregunto el pelirrojo a su amigo aguantando la risa forzosamente.

Sano solo sonrió mientras sacaba un bolígrafo.

Se los vas a dar? – pregunto incrédulo Kenshin, mientras veía que su amigo anotaba algo en el papel rosa.

Solo camina – dijo el morocho al levantarse de la mesa, luego de dejar dinero en la bandeja. Y arrastrando a Kenshin de un brazo salieron del local.

La camarera corrió hacia la mesa que acababan de dejar los muchachos, y con asombro leyó en el papel rosa: _"Lo siento, somos pareja"

* * *

_

Eres un idiota, ya no podré volver a esa cafetería! – gritaba enojado Kenshin mientras conducía su Jeep Wrangler negro (año 1990), rumbo al departamento de Megumi y Sano.- y con lo que me gustaba su pastel de Riccota - dijo finalmente en un suspiro melancólico.

En el asiento del copiloto Sanosuke se retorcía producto del ataque de risa.

Ohhhh! Vamos amigo, ya habrá a otras cafeterías – dijo tratando de poner una cara seria, para no enfadar mas a Kenshin.- mejor cuéntame un poco sobre la loca con la que me "condenaste" a vivir.

Megumi? –

(¬¬u) hay otra mas acaso? –

lo siento (n.nu) – dijo el pelirrojo mientras daban vuelta a una esquina. – qué quieres saber?

Qué hace, qué estudia, quién es su familia, no sé, solo dame datos.- dijo Sano mirando las luces de las farolas pasar rápidamente.

Bueno…Megumi es modelo – y deteniendo el auto ante una luz roja, señalo un aviso publicitario, donde la nueva compañera de apartamento de Sanosuke sonreía seductoramente, mientras en su mano derecha llevaba una botella de una bebida mundialmente conocida. El fondo de la gigantografía era una foto de la ciudad en blanco y negro, por lo que el vestido rojo de Megumi destacaba de sobre manera, al igual que sus labios carmín.

Vaya, tiene lo suyo la loca – dijo Sanosuke mirando embobado la gigantografía montada en lo alto de un edificio.

Además estudia Medicina – y emprendieron la marcha ante la luz verde, dejando atrás la seductora sonrisa de Megumi.

Y su familia? -

Bueno… tiene dos hermanos, está Aoshi que es su mellizo (_N/A: yo quise que fuera así) _y Kaoru, que va en preparatoria. También están su madre, la señora Tokyo, que es una mujer muy amable, pero lamentablemente su esposo es un ogro. Su nombre es Hajime Saito, uno de los empresarios más ricos y poderosos de Japón, aunque creo que tu padre es más rico y poderoso que él, según un ranking que leí en una revista de economía la otra vez.

No digas tonteras - dijo el copiloto con una vena en la frente...después de un minuto de silencio, susurro - así que es una Saito.

Sí que lo es, pero no se fue de la casa en muy buenos términos con su padre. Ella ya no existe para el. – dijo Kenshin al entrar al estacionamiento del edificio donde se ubicaba el departamento.

Descendieron del jeep, silenciosos sacaron todas las bolsas de las compras de Sanosuke y subieron en el ascensor. El departamento estaba en el noveno piso.

"_La entiendo"_ pensó para si Sanosuke.

* * *

DING DONG

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

DING DONG

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

DINGDONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

AHHHHHH!POW! – Oo! Sanosuke cayó finalmente de la cama.

Sobandose el chichón rojo que le había salido producto del golpe en su cabeza y aun durmiendo fue a ver quien tenia el dedo clavado en el timbre. Cuando abrió la puerta, sintió solo una ráfaga de viento entrando en dirección al living y unos segundo después una voz masculina que gritaba encolerizado: MEGUMI, hasta que te levantas querida! ………He estado 10 minutos tocando el maldito timbre!... acaso olvidas que hoy tienes prueba de vestuario para el desfile del domi……- callo el hombre de golpe al ver que no era precisamente Megumi quien le había abierto la puerta, sino que era un hombre y _"¡QUE HOMBRE_!" pensó.

Sanosuke despertó definitivamente cuando vio la mirada libidinosa que le dirigía el recién llegado. Se percato que solo vestía el pantalón negro de su pijama, por lo que su dorso era la delicia de los ojos de ese ¿hombre?.

En el momento en que Sanosuke comenzaba a sudar frío por la mirada del pervertido aquel, Megumi hizo su entrada triunfal, ataviada con una gruesa bata, despeinada y con cara de trasnochada.

Kamatari! - grito Megumi al ver en el medio del living a ese hombre de mediana estatura que miraba fijamente a su nuevo compañero de departamento.

Megumi, por qué no me contaste que estabas ocupada con semejante "adonis"?- dijo Kamatari poniendo una mano en su pecho, dando a entender su angustia.

O/O – Sanosuke

Q..Q..Qué estas diciendo….tú crees que él y yo…. Oh! no Kamatari tú estás en un error…..- trataba de explicar Megumi batiendo los brazos en el aire.

Si querida fue un error venir a interrumpirte - decía el afeminado hombre mientras se dirigía a la puerta, donde Sanosuke estaba parado, con la perilla de la puerta aun en la mano, en estado de shock.

Noooooooo! Kamatari vuelve! - corrió Megumi detrás de él para tomarlo de un brazo y obligarlo a sentarse en unos de los sillones.

0+U - Kamatari

Es que no entiendes, Baka…él es mi nuevo compañero de departamento. Sanosuke Sagara. Es amigo de ken-san. – explicaba Megumi con una gran gota en su frente.

OH! – dijo el delgado hombre dando a entender que había comprendido sin problemas, pero luego sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Sanosuke – Mucho gusto en conocerte, yo soy Kamatari el manager de Megumi. – alzo el dorso de sus mano para que Sanosuke la ¿besaraaaaaaa!. El castaño con una gran gota en la nuca solo estrecho la mano con un fuerte apretón – mucho gusto en conocerlo – dijo forzosamente.

Megumi con la risa contenida al ver la cara de Sanosuke, se levanto rápidamente y dijo: Kamatari quédate en compañía de Sanosuke mientras yo me arreglo para que nos vayamos. – desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación. Para aparecer 30 minutos después; duchada, vestida, maquillada, alisada _(N/A: me refiero al cabello)_ perfumada.

Sanosuke (que se había puesto una camiseta) y Kamatari mientras tanto tomaban un té sentados en la baranda de la cocina estilo americana del apartamento.

Ya estoy lista – dijo Megumi al hacer su aparición ante los dos hombres.

Ya era hora querida, estamos muy atrasados – dijo el hombre con el cabello peinado en gatos y dirigiéndose a su nuevo amigo castaño, agrego extendiéndole la mano – Fue un verdadero placer conocerte Sanosuke. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Mucho gusto en conocerlo también – dijo el aludido estrechándole la mano en un gesto rápido y con una gran gota en la nuca.

Cuando Megumi y su afeminado manager al fin se marcharon, Sanosuke emprendió sus pasos hacia su habitación, con la firme intención de continuar durmiendo, sin embargo el timbre nuevamente frustro sus deseos.

Ahora queeeeeeee! – grito molesto al abrir de golpe la puerta, pensando que era su compañera de apartamento que había olvidado algo. En el pasillo se encontró con dos adolescentes que lo miraban espantadas por el "rugido" que les había propinado. – oh! Lo siento pensé que era….- trato de explicarse pero desistió y prefirió preguntar con una gran mueca que trataba de imitar una sonrisa – en qué les puedo ayudar?.

La chica de ojos verdes y con el pelo trenzado, comenzó a reír por la cara que puso el avergonzado muchacho – se encuentra Megumi? Yo soy Misao y ella es su hermana menor Kaoru. – dijo la chica entre risas para cuando hubo dicho esta ultima frase señalo a la chica de ojos azules y cabello azabache amarrado en un coleta alta. Ambas llevaban una falda plisada escocesa de color verde y rayas amarillas y una polera blanca con cuello y puños verdes. La insignia del Instituto Saint Marcus _(N/A: fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió)_ dominaba en la solapa de la polera.

Pasen por favor! – dijo Sanosuke, saliendo de la impresión que le causaron las chicas. – pero lamentablemente Megumi se acaba de ir con sus manager a

una ….cómo era que dijo…ah! Sí, a una PRUEBA DE VESTUARIO.

Quién eres tu? – pregunto Kaoru con una ceja arcada, y que parece que no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo Sano.

A lo siento….que estúpido soy - este ultimo comentario lo dijo para si – soy Sanosuke Sagara, el nuevo compañero de apartamento de tu hermana. – puntualizo con una leve venia de cabeza.

Vaya….Megumi se lo tenia bien guardado – dijo Misao con dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza (N/A: cómo aparecieron ahí?)

Es que solo llegue hace dos días, Kenshin me trajo aquí.

Kenshin? – dijo repentinamente Kaoru con sonrojo en sus mejillas, que no pasaron desapercibidas para los vivaces ojos de Sano.- Lo conoces?- pregunto este.

Si, claro que lo conozco es un gran amigo de mis hermanos mayores.

Y está enamorada de él – grito Misao.

Misao! – grito Kaoru roja como un tomate. – te matareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Sanosuke, divertido, observo como Kaoru perseguía a Misao por toda la habitación con un gran mazo en la mano _(N/A: por qué todas la chicas de anime esconden un mazo en alguna dimensión paralela?) _hasta que reparo en él, y con mas rojo en su cara se sentó, pidiendo una y otra vez disculpas por su comportamiento.

No te preocupes – y poniéndose de pie, Sano añadió – desean tomar té?

Fin del capitulo dos

* * *

SÍ SÉ, EL REMATE ES MUY FOME, PERO ETOY CANSADA Y EN TRES HORAS DEBO VIAJAR MAS DE 500 KM PARA ASISTIR A UN MATRIMONIO MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE Y VOLVER A CASA AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

ES QUE ASI NADIE PUEDE……………!

PERO PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA MEJOR, PUES FANS DE AOSHI… ADIVINEN QUIEN HACE SU GRAN ACTO DE PRESENCIA EN ESTE HUMILDE FICS.

QUIERO AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO. ESPECIALMENTE A: **GABYHYATT, CRISTYGIRL, SHYSIE Y THALY DE SAITO (TOMOERELENA, cuál es tu verdadero nick). **Espero que sigan en contacto y por favor dejen sus mail, para agradecerles personalmente y conversar algo más.

BESOS A TODO EL MUNDO, MENOS A UNA.


	3. Ecos del pasado Hechos confusos

**Hay! Kami sama…voy a morir este fin de semana. Espero que valoren este capitulo pues lo hice con una gripe encima y solo me levante de la cama para terminarlo.**

**_Mamá, te hecho caleta de menos! Vuelve pronto de Argentina. Este capitulo es dedicado a ti!_**

**Por si no entienden, mi añorada madre se ganó una pasantia para estudiar en Argentina por un mes, y aunque solo a pasado una semana, ya no soporto hacerme cargo de esta casa y menos con los dos hombres (hablo de mi hermano y papa) que tengo que cuidar como si fueran bebes.**

**Para que no se sigan lateando con mi vida personal aquí les va el tercer capitulo.**

* * *

**Vives en mi Corazón.**

**Capitulo tres: Ecos del pasado. Hechos confusos.**

Una moto Yamaha Thundercat, de colores rojo y negro, viajaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio. Su piloto al parecer disfrutaba la velocidad, la sensación de ser parte del viento, dejar todas las preocupaciones tras de ti, agotadas por no poder darte alcance. El dominio sobre esa noble maquina le otorgaba cierto poder que sobre su vida creía no tener. Control.

La velocidad le atraía más que nada por que lo llevaba a olvidar quién era. Es así que no se tomo la molestia de bajar la velocidad para entrar al estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio, ni tampoco titubeo al ver que un auto Chevrolet Impala; en su versión año 2000, de un vistoso azul, tenía las mismas intenciones de ocupar un lugar en el estacionamiento.

Del auto, descendió un hombre alto, con un hermoso y elegante traje sastre azulino. Su flequillo escondía unos intensos y fríos ojos azules.

Con un caminar muy elegante y una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, entro en el mismo ascensor que el piloto de la moto.

"Solo un estudiante" pensó el hombre del traje mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero de ascensión, que cargaba con una mochila en los hombros.

- A qué piso?- dijo el motoquero con una sonrisa amable.

- Al noveno, por favor - respondió el hombre del traje imitando la sonrisa.

- Que coincidencia! – señalo con cierto tono de sorpresa el castaño, para marcar el botón en el panel del ascensor.

El silencio volvió a reinar, mientras el ascensor subía y subía. Piso nueve. Primero salio el ojiazul, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el castaño se paró ante la misma puerta que él.

- Viene a visitar a Megumi? – pregunto seriamente Aoshi. La idea de que aquel muchacho pretendiera algo con su hermana de alguna manera le desagradaba y lo hizo notar con una mueca de repulsión en su rostro.

Sanosuke con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta con sus llaves. - No, yo vivo aquí - y entro en el departamento. Dejando a un boquiabierto Aoshi en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

"Junio, 12

Querido diario:

Sanosuke es un hombre muy misterioso en cuanto a su familia. Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero al momento de preguntarles por ella, pide que por favor cambiemos de tema. "¡Eso no es interesante!". Siempre dice lo mismo.

Tampoco he conseguido que Kenshin me diga algo.

No sé que sucede con esos dos, pero me molesta como se defienden, parecen hermanos pequeños que se protegen ante sus padres de todas las travesuras que han cometido. Son unas tumbas.

No sé por que me intriga tanto Sanosuke. El otro día, sin motivo, entre en su habitación. Era un desastre, todo en el suelo: jeans, poleras… hasta ropa interior. Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una foto, donde Sanosuke de no más de 6 años, sale abrazado a una mujer muy hermosa. Al parecer es su madre.

Pobrecito… la debe de echar de menos, aunque… nunca la llama por teléfono.

En realidad, yo también, no tengo por que meterme en su vida. Él no es nada mío como para interesarme de esa manera.

Sin embargo, confieso que cuando hoy en la mañana salio del baño con el cabello mojado cayéndole sobre su cara y cubriéndose solo con una pequeña toalla, se me vinieron a la mente pensamientos nada ortodoxos hacia mi compañero de departamento. Que tonta soy…pero supongo que será normal que piense, debes en cuando, en Sano, después de todo ya llevamos mas de un mes viviendo juntos.

Jajajajaja. Que no daría Kamatari por una foto de Sanosuke con el aspecto de esta mañana. Si desde que lo conoció, viene al departamento mas seguido con excusas de trabajo y cuando no está, no para de preguntar por él. Excusas, solo excusas. ¿Qué donde está¿a que hora llega¿si esta saliendo con alguien¿si ya lo he visto desnudo, y miles de otras estupideces que solo a Kamatari se le pueden ocurrir.

Bueno ya tengo demasiado sueño. Así que, Adiós.

Megumi."

* * *

Tres hombres sentados en un gran sillón semí circular de cuero, escuchaban en silencio la música que inundaba el lugar. Ante ellos una mesa, contenía dos cervezas, un whisky con hielo, dos bebidas y un vodka naranja. El primer hombre, de cabello negro y ojos azules, llevaba un impecable traje de chaqueta y corbata. El segundo, igual de alto que el anterior, y de cabellos castaños, usaba jeans azul con una chaqueta negra, debajo de está se veía una polera roja con un estampado de un dragón dorado. El tercero, pelirrojo y ojos violeta, era el mas bajo de los tres. Vestía jeans y un yérsey negro con cremallera abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, lo que permitía que asomara una polera verde.

Los tres rápidamente se pusieron de pie cuando a la mesa, llego la misma cantidad de mujeres. Megumi, Misao y Kaoru.

- Por qué las mujeres no pueden ir solas al baño?

- Porque nos gusta comentar lo mal que se visten las otras mujeres, Sanosuke.- contesto Megumi bebiendo con indiferencia su vodka naranja.

- Esta fiesta esta genial. Gracias por invitarnos Megumi. – dijo Misao, para desviar la conversación.

- Hiko Seijuro fue muy amable en darme entradas para esta fiesta.-

Hiko Seijuro, era un reconocido diseñador de moda, para el cual Megumi desfilo esa noche. Y para celebrar el éxito de su nueva colección, invito a todo Tokio a una famosa discoteca de la ciudad, para festejar en grande. Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao, Kaoru e incluso Sanosuke (por insistencia de Kamatari), fueron invitados al evento por ser conocidos de Megumi.

- Megumi, quieres bailar? – pregunto Kenshin con una hermosa sonrisa.

- No gracias. No me gusta esta canción. – respondió con cara de enferma terminal – por qué no vas mejor con Kaoru, ella es una gran bailarina.

- Qué! – dio un chillido Kaoru, con sonrojo en su cara.

- Quieres ir a bailar? – se paro Kenshin ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Veeeeeeee! – grito Misao mientras a empujones obligo a su amiga a aceptar la invitación del pelirrojo.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron entre la muchedumbre de la pista de baile, Sanosuke choco palmas con Misao. _"Vengan esos cinco". _Sanosuke tenía cierta facilidad para hacerse gran amigo de todos. Kaoru y Misao no eran la excepción. Tampoco lo fue Aoshi. Hace un mes que había ocurrido el percance del ascensor y el chasco de la puerta. Pero desde esa oportunidad se juntaban seguido, ya fuera solo los dos o con Kenshin.

-Misao?- dijo el chico de los ojos de hielo –

-Hi?

-Deseas bailar tu también?

-Ehhh? –

-Ya váyanse. Yo iré ha buscar otro trago al bar. – Sanosuke se puso de pie y alzando a Misao del brazo – toma John Travolta, aquí tienes a tu Olivia Newton Jone.

Se dirigió directo al bar, sin interés de mirar a la gente que conversaban, bailaban o se besaban a su alrededor. Se sentía ahogado, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de lado las fiestas. Ese era su pasado en Kyoto. Desde que llegó solo había salido a algunos pubs con Kenshin y ahora último, también se les había agregado al club de Tobi, Aoshi.

-Un whisky – señalo al barman cuando se hubo sentado ante la barra dando la espalda a todo el mundo en esa discoteca – sin hielo, por favor.

-Aquí tiene, señor-

-Gracias.- no quiso darse la vuelta, no quería ver a toda esa gente divertirse. No quería verlos reír. "Fui un estúpido en venir, sabia que me pondría de mal humor", se apelo así mismo, mirando el fondo del vaso que recién habían puesto ante él. Un escalofrió repentino bajo por su espalda, al mismo tiempo que un dedo guiaba el curso de ese estremecimiento.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pensando que el causante de tal atrevimiento era Kamatari. Del cual se escondía, desde que Megumi le digiera que la idea de que él asistiera a esta fiesta era completamente del manager de ella.

-Qué haces TU aquí! – gruño con los ojos rojos de furia. Tenía ante si a una mujer de no más de cuarenta años, de cabellos castaños fijados en un moño alto. Que con sonrisa sensual se arrojo al cuello del morocho y con delicadeza lo beso en la comisura de los labios. Ante este gesto, él asió de los hombros a la menuda mujer y la jaló con fuerza para que se separasen.

Ella sin la menor molestia por la brutalidad del muchacho, saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió para inhalar el humo, mientras con sus ojos recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo del joven.

-Te ves muy bien – dijo una vez que se hubo deiletado bastante con la imagen y exhalo el humo, dándole de lleno en la cara de Sanosuke.

-Y ahora no me veras mas, con permiso – dijo Sanosuke dejando de un golpe el vaso de whisky sin beber sobre la barra y dispuesto a retirarse de la presencia repugnante de esa mujer.

-Yahiko, te hecha de menos. ¿Por qué no lo haz llamado?- Sano paro en seco al escuchar esto y sin voltear murmuro – mi padre, te envió?

-No te des tanta importancia, mi amor. Es coincidencia el que nos encontremos acá, pero es una coincidencia deliciosa. – dicho esto lo abrazo por la espalda, Sano no se movió. – te he extrañado tanto, no sabes el infierno que he vivido desde que tú te fuiste, mi amor.

-Qué quieres de mí?- dijo el muchacho aun sin voltear.

-Ya te lo dije una vez y desde ese momento no te ví mas, no quiero que desaparezcas nuevamente.- Sanosuke sintió como la mujer escondía el rostro en su espalda al mismo tiempo que las manos juguetonas de ésta se metían por debajo de su polera.

- Habla de una vez, Yumi.-

* * *

Megumi, te viste muy bien arriba de la pasarela – decía en voz alta para una muchacha para ser escuchada entre el barullo de la discoteca.

Gracias, Sayo. Tu también lo hiciste muy bien – dijo la muchacha de ojos almendrados acompañándolos con una sonrisa sincera. – Hiko fue muy amable con….Aaaayyyyyyy! - solo sintió el golpe cuando ya estuvo en el suelo. Sayo rápidamente la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Imbécil, ten mas cuidado al pasar!- grito Megumi al hombre que se alejaba entre la muchedumbre y que bruscamente la empujo y provoco que terminara en el suelo…. -Sanosuke?- se dijo a si misma sorprendida al ver que el hombre aquel fuera su compañero de departamento.

-lo conoces?- pregunto sorprendida Sayo

- ehh!...sí...sí lo conozco…es mi compañero de apartamento – contesto Megumi sin despegar la vista de Sanosuke, quien pasaba entre la gente llevándose a unos cuanto consigo en su caminar violento.

- Sanosuke!...esperaaaaaaa! – una mujer grito al lado de Megumi. – Con permiso – fue lo único que dijo al pasar junto a ella. "¿Quién es ella?" pensó Megumi mirando a la mujer de un vestido rojo muy provocativo para "ser una cuarentona", que desapareció en la misma dirección que había trazado Sanosuke.

* * *

Uf! Estoy muy cansada…

Yo también, creo que bailamos demasiado, Misao.

Entonces les traeré unas bebidas….Aoshi, tu quieres algo?

No gracias… estoy bien, además aun me queda whisky.- dijo este alzando su vaso para que el pelirrojo lo viera.

Ehy! Sano…dónde estabas? – dijo Kenshin al ver que el muchacho llegaba rápidamente a la mesa – qué haces …a dónde vas?.

Sanosuke, sin responder, tomo su chaqueta y camino rumbo a la salida. Kenshin, sorprendido, lo siguió. Gesto que todos imitaron al ver que algo extraño le sucedía al morocho. Ya en la calle solo vieron el humo que Sanosuke dejo tras de si, pues ya llevaba varias cuadras cuesta abajo de distancia, montado en su moto.

¿Motivo? Un misterio. ¿Rumbo? Desconocido.

* * *

Alo¿Megumi? 

hola Ken, qué pasa?

Sanosuke…aún no aparece?

No. Desde ayer en la noche que no lo veo…-después de unos segundos de silencio - para qué te preocupas tanto?..debe de andar por ahí…no es como cuando llego y no conocía la ciudad. Ya lleva un mes aquí, así que debe estar en algún lugar divirtiéndose.

Megu…tú no lo conoces tanto como yo…sé que la forma como se fue anoche no era normal…algo le sucedió….-el tono de Kenshin al otro lado de la línea mostraba una sincera preocupación por su amigo.

Kenshin…prometo que te avisare cuando aparezca…

Está bien…. Gracias por contestar, aunque sea la onceava vez que te molesto, en lo que va de la mañana.

Sé que dije que te mataría si llamabas nuevamente…pero tengo que entender tu preocupación…ahora si me dejaras dormir…te lo agradecería con el alma, ken. Te prometo que te llamare si Sano aparece.

Veo que ya no lo llamas "ese hombre" – el tono de Kenshin cambio a picardía.

YA VETE A DORMIR Y NO ME FASTIDIES MAAAAAAAS!

Descolgó el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas. Se dedico a mirar el techo de su habitación, eran las 11 de la mañana y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Se retiraron temprano de la fiesta producto de la huida de Sanosuke, creyendo que lo encontrarían en casa. Decepcionado Aoshi llevo Kaoru e irían a dejar a Misao a su casa. Kenshin se retiro una hora después al ver que su amiga Megumi se caía del sueño y que su amigo Sanosuke no daba señales de vida. Advirtiéndole que apenas apareciera Sano, lo llamara.

Lamentablemente Megumi aún no pegaba pestaña, y todo por "culpa de ese hombre"….."por qué me preocupo tanto por él"….se reprochaba una y otra vez Megumi dando infinitas vueltas en su cama…."cuando aparezca sabrá lo que es una tunda de golpes, por estar preocupada por el de esta manera"…."ahy! no… y sí él cree que mi preocupación es por otro motivo" ….."esperen ….por que pienso en esas estupideces"…"el no me interesa para nada…así que me da lo mismo lo que piense de mi"…"o no?"

"Eh?... escucho sus llaves". Rápidamente se levanto, se puso sus bata y salio a recibir a "ese hombre". Encontró a un Sanosuke que estaba metido de cabeza en el refrigerador. Éste saco la caja de jugo y bebió directamente de ella.

Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

Shhhhhhhhhhhh! Kitsune cállate de una vez. Me duele mucho la cabeza.- dejo la caja de jugo sobre la barra de la cocina. Se limpio la boca con la manga de su chaqueta y con un leve tambaleo se dirigió hacia el balcón del departamento.

Ya veo….sake.- dijo Megumi con cara de repulsión al sentir el olor que emanaba la boca de Sano al pasar al lado de ella.

Mira Kitsune, YO no me meto en tu vida…así que TU no te metas en la mía, OK?- dijo el muchacho tratando de abrir la ventana corrediza que permitía la salida hacia el balcón.

Déjame ayudarte….así no dejaras pasado el departamento con tu putrefacto olor…vete a ventilar afuera.

Megumi se puso al lado del morocho para empujar la ventana. Sin querer ella quedo por debajo de los brazos de Sanosuke, así que, una vez abierta la ventana, al darse vuelta ella, sus caras se encontraron a escasos centímetros. Sanosuke la miraba fijamente por lo que un leve color carmesí se tiño en las mejillas de la muchacha. "Esa mirada….". Él lentamente comenzó a robar distancia hacia su boca. El corazón de Megumi se acelero. Nerviosa y torpemente recibió el tibio contacto de los labios de Sanosuke, quien se aferro a ella rodeándola por la cintura. Las manos de Megumi se enredaron en el suave cabello de "ese hombre" para bajar lentamente y depositarse en la base de su cuello. El introdujo su lengua sin mayor dificultad, para toparse con una humedad igual de diestra que la suya. Cayeron lentamente sobre el sillón y rodaron hasta la alfombra, sin dejar de besarse. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero no dejaron de rozar sus pieles. "qué rayos me sucede…por qué lo estoy besando de esta manera?" se pregunto en un momento de lucidez la muchacha, pero nuevamente él la beso y su conciencia se fue quien sabe adonde.

Ring, ring…

"maldita sea"….. Se sorprendió al pensar que ahora estaba odiando y madiciendo a esa maquina por interrumpir aquel momento.

Debe ser Kenshin! – le dijo a Sanosuke, quien le estaba besando el cuello.

Dile que estoy ocupado.- fue toda la respuesta que logro de el.

Es que ha estado llamando….ahhh….. toda la… ahhhh…. noche- trato de modular Megumi pero los escalofríos que le provocaba Sanosuke mientras le lamía y mordía el cuello hicieron un poco dificultosa esa tarea.

Con gran dificultad, y desgano, apartó a Sanosuke, hecho del cual mas tarde se arrepentiría, para ir a su habitación y contestar el "maldito" teléfono.

Alo! – dijo un poco agitada aun.

Megu? Estas bien?

Sí…sí estupendamente….qué pasa?

Llego Sanosuke?

Si, ya llego. Esta en el living en este momento.

Puedo hablar con él?

NOOOOOOOOOO! – grito Megumi al otro lado del auricular.-… este …lo siento…. pero ahora no puede atenderte... por …por …por que esta… d u r m i e n d o…eso!...el esta durmiendo. Jejejejejejejeje- rió nerviosa.

Segura que estas bien, megu?.

No te preocupes, Kenshin. Ahora debo colgar. Adiós.

No dio tiempo de despedirse al pelirrojo cuando ya hubo colgado el teléfono. Y dando una mirada rápida al espejo de su habitación, para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, salio en dirección el living.

Cuando llego presurosa a este, su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de disgusto y decepción. Sanosuke estaba profundamente dormido sobre la alfombra. Ven, les dije que se arrepentiría mas tarde.

* * *

Ring, ring….

"Maldito aparato". Ahora era Sanosuke quien maldecía el teléfono. No serian mas allá de las tres de la tarde y el sol entraba de lleno por el ventanal de la sala de estar.

"y esta manta?" se pregunto al tratar de levantarse del sofá, pero el dolor de cabeza fue insoportable. - Auch, Madre santa! Dónde estarán las aspirinas? – dijo en voz alta a si mismo, pues como observo estaba solo.

Ring, ring….

Ese maldito invento de Graham Bell, la humanidad alabo su creación por acortar las distancias en lo que a comunicación se refiere. Pero ahora un solo hombre trataba de destruirlo arrojándolo contra la pared, sin ningún efecto, pues el insistente artefacto no callo su tan retumbante RING.

Alo?- contesto dándose por vencido.

Alo….. Sanosuke supongo? – al otro lado de la bocina una voz de mujer se hizo escuchar, era una voz dulce y con un dejo de timidez.

Sí, con él…quién habla?

Tú no me conoces, pero yo te conocí anoche, en la fiesta de Seijuro.

Espera….cómo conseguiste mi número?

Megumi-san me dijo que tú eras su compañero de departamento. Así que supe fácilmente tu número. – esta ultima frase fue pronunciada en un tono muy sensual.

Eres muy astuta…. eh dime…. cuál es tu nombre?

Sayo Amakusa, soy compañera en la agencia de Megumi.

Modelo también. Ya entiendo por que estabas en la fiesta de anoche. Cómo fue que no te conocí y tú sí a mi?

Digamos que fue por un accidente, - Sano comenzaba a disfrutar del juego que comenzaba a nacer de esa conversación – pero ahora te ofrezco la oportunidad de conocerme – agrego la chica.

Es una invitación a salir? Eres muy atrevida jovencita. Que dirían tus padres? – señalo el muchacho en tono dramático.

Hace mucho tiempo que no les rindo cuentas a mis padres. – una risilla se sintió acompañar a esta frase por el auricular- Aceptas o no?

Y veo que tampoco pierdes el tiempo. Esta bien, juntémonos. Dónde y cuándo?

Dímelo tú

Eres tú quien esta invitando a salir.

Está bien….. En el Akabeko, yo paso por ti a las ocho. Hasta pronto.

Tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu

Sanosuke no entendía nada. Acepto la invitación de una perfecta extraña, pero de "voz sensual". Se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Miro el reloj de la cocina. Tres y media de la tarde.

-Bien ahora me cocinare algo… y luego me preparare para mi cita.- dicho esto sintió un repentino mareo – pero antes me quitare esta jaqueca. – sentencio dirigiéndose al botiquín del baño a buscar el frasco de aspirinas.

Fin del capitulo tres

* * *

Espero que este capítulo allá sido de su agrado. ("Es algo en mi o siempre encuentro que todo lo que hago es malo") y no olviden de dejar sus rewiev para saber de sus aportes. Ideas, comentarios o lanzazos de tomate y fruta podrida hacia mí.

Gracias nuevamente por sus rewiev. **Gabyhyatt, Shysie, Cristy-girl y Kaze no angel, **gracias por sus comentarios, me dan ánimos para seguir.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.

Saludos a todos menos a uno. ARCASDREA


	4. aclarando dudas

**No quiero alargar la introducción a este nuevo capitulo, así que declaro que ningún personaje que aquí actué, me pertenece. Toditos son del gran Sensei y Kami… Nobuhiro Watsuki**.

**

* * *

Vives en mi corazón.**

**Capitulo cuatro: Aclarando dudas.**

Caminaba despreocupadamente y silbando una vieja tonada, que ni el mismo recordaba cómo se llamaba, por los amplios jardines del Kashiwa Campus de la Universidad de Tokio, en dirección a la cafetería. Al sureste.

Entró en el lugar infectado de estudiantes, ya sea que descansaban de sus horas libres o que simplemente seguían con la mirada fija en uno de los centenares de libros a los que los profesores recurrían para continuar con la tortura que significa la vida universitaria. Hizo un barrido rápido al lugar con sus ojos marrones, encontrando al fondo del lugar a un chico solitario que escribía presurosamente.

-Hey! Kenshin…- dijo acercándose al muchacho que con un sobre salto se voltio a verlo.

-Sanosuke…ya era hora…

-Lo siento, pero el profesor Anji insistió en que me quedara después de clases para hablar de mi reporte.

-Y cómo te fue? – dijo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una papa frita a la boca.

-No te preocupes, me saque un 98. – dijo Sano sacando una papa frita del plato de su amigo, por lo que éste lo miro con mala cara – ESTA BIEN, iré por mi propia comida.

Cuando ya hubo regresado con una gran hamburguesa y una bebida, noto que Kenshin lo miraba seriamente, apoyado en el respaldo de su silla y con los brazos cruzados.

-Por qué me miras así? – y abriendo la boca descomunalmente masco un buen pedazo de la hamburguesa desparramando un poco de ketchup en su bigote. (_N/A: no es que Sanosuke tenga un bigote, pero es que me refiero al labio superior. A la parte que esta entre la nariz y el labio superior, específicamente)_

- Por qué te fuiste de esa manera de la discoteca? - pregunto el pelirrojo esperando no obtener una respuesta por parte de su amigo, pero miraba fijamente a los ojos de Sano para buscar un indicio.

-Estaba aburrido – contesto el castaño sin mirarlo.

- No te creo – sentencio en tono seco Kenshin.

Sanosuke no respondió, masco una y otra vez su hamburguesa evitando la mirada insistente de Kenshin. Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta el pelirrojo golpeo la mesa con su puño. Hecho que no solo hizo saltar de susto al castaño, sino que atrajo las miradas sorprendidas e interrogantes de todos los estudiantes de la cafetería. - NO TE CREO! – fue el grito que acompaño el golpe aquel.

Sano apoyo una de sus manos en su barbilla y lanzo un suspiro que movió el flequillo que caía sobre su frente. – me encontré con Yumi. – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su Coca Cola. Kenshin se volvió a sentar, luego de dirigir una mirada asesina a todos los estudiantes que miraban extrañados la escena. Sin reparos todos volvieron a sus quehaceres.

- La novia de tu padre?- pregunto el pelirrojo con sorpresa en la voz.

- La esposa de mi padre, mejor dicho. – el silencio volvió a reinar.

-por qué no me lo contaste? – se atrevió a interrumpir Kenshin, al ver que no obtendría mas explicaciones, y que solo un interrogatorio haría efecto en Sano.

- para qué?... además, no considero trascendental esa noticia. Solo se caso.

- hace cuanto qué es tu madrastra?

- dos días antes de llegar yo acá.- dijo Sano mirando como los estudiantes paseaban por el césped, que invadía todo el campus.

- ella es la razón del por que tú estés acá?

- …. -

- ya veo….- respondió el pelirrojo comprendiendo la intención de ese silencio, sin embargo, no quería hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero la curiosidad lo mataba – qué fue lo que sucedió entre ella y tú, Sanosuke?

- nada, amigo… nada - y dicho esto Sano salio del lugar.

Kenshin no lo quiso seguir.

* * *

- Hola, Megumi?

- Kenshin? Qué haces tu acá?- pregunto con sorpresa al chico parado junto a ella, quien tenia la misma dulce sonrisa de siempre. Ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la tribuna del gimnasio del Instituto Saint Marcus. _"Semifinales XVI Campeonato de Kendo"_ se podía leer en el letrero ubicado a las afueras del gimnasio.

-El equipo fue invitado a hacer una exhibición en este campeonato – contestó el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca. Se sentía avergonzado, pues no era muy asiduo a las exhibiciones de kendo que su sensei le obligaba a realizar por ser el capitán del equipo.

-Ya veo…. Mira ahí esta Kaoru – y poniéndose de pie grito- VAMOS ONEE-CHAAAAANNNNNN.

Kaoru a lo lejos levanto su mano a modo de saludo, aunque estuviera completamente roja por el espectáculo que ofrecía su hermana mayor. Pero en realidad no se preocupo de esto, pues llevaba su _Bogu_ puesto y el _Men_ le cubría su sonrojada cara.

- La ví en la exhibición de kata's. Es muy buena! – comento Kenshin mirando a lo lejos como Kaoru se ubicaba en la duela para comenzar su pelea frente a un estudiante de otro colegio o instituto.

- Por supuesto que sí…..es mi hermanita, Baka! – dijo Megumi con los ojos hinchados de orgullo.

Ambos guardaron silencio para ver el combate de Kaoru, el cual no fue muy largo pues derroto con bastante facilidad a su oponente. Por algo era la capitana de su equipo.

- capitán Kenshin! - grito un chico de cabellos grises que se venia acercando a donde se encontraban sentados los dos amigos – Dime Enishi! – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo al identificar al joven de ojos negros.

- El sensei lo llama, es que según el programa sigue nuestra exhibición.- dijo el muchacho, que para pensamiento de Megumi era bastante guapo. Enishi reparo en la mirada escudriñadora de Megumi, por lo que le dijo con una seductora sonrisa – Buenos días, señorita.- Megumi solo respondió con una sonrisa y una venia de cabeza, pues se sintió turbada por esa mirada, por lo que no pudo articular palabra.

- ah! Megumi, déjame presentarte al mejor contrincante y compañero que tengo en el equipo de kendo, él es Enishi Yukishiro….. y Yukishiro, ella es mi gran amiga del alma, Megumi Saitoh.- Yukishiro extendió su mano la cual fue estrechada con delicadeza por Megumi.

- Espero poder conversar con usted, después de la competencia – dijo el muchacho de los cabellos grises. _(N/A: este hombre no se anda con rodeos)_

- claro… pero no me trates de "usted", me hace sentir vieja -

- bueno ya fue suficiente…jajajajaja – rió Kenshin, interrumpiendo el coqueteo-pero el sensei nos espera, Enishi. Después te vemos Megumi.

* * *

- Gracias Kenshin por traerme. – dijo Megumi al descender del jeep

- no hay de que. Dale mis saludos a Sanosuke, y por favor, dile que deseo hablar con él, ….sobre el tema pendiente.

- en qué misterio andan ustedes dos ahora?

- cosas de hombres – guiño un ojo Kenshin. Y así se alejo del edificio, dejando a su amiga molesta parada en la acera.

"_Quién los entiende?"_ se pregunto la morena, mientras subía las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada de su edificio, donde el conserje presuroso la recibió con un "_buenas noches", _que la chica respondió con una gran sonrisa En el ascensor busco las llaves de su departamento en el gran caos que era su cartera_. "mañana me desharé de toda esta basura"_ anoto en su agenda mental, refiriéndose a los miles de papeles de dulces, pastillas y cuentas ya pagadas que guardaba en su bolso. Además de algunas cosas innecesarias como un alicate, que quién diablos sabe como fue a parar ahí.

Al posar un pie fuera del ascensor las luces del pasillo se prendieron automáticamente _(N/A: cosas de la modernidad, en los baños de la universidad hay ese tipo de luces, la primera vez que entre me pegue un susto por su culpa n.nu)_

-Buenas noches- dijo a Sanosuke. Quien se encontraba armando una maqueta en la mesa del pequeño comedor.

- Buenas noches, Megumi- contesto él sin mirarla, mientras dejaba su cigarrillo haciendo equilibrio sobre un cenicero. –cómo estuvo la competencia de Kaoru? - pregunto éste, con la mirada fija en su trabajo universitario.

- Gano el primer lugar en su categoría- contesto la morocha.

Hace una semana que sucedió el hecho confuso donde ambos se besaron, pero como Sanosuke estaba demasiado ebrio no recordó nada al otro día, ni tampoco hablo del tema. Por lo que Megumi no le dirigió la palabra por varios días. Obviamente Sano no sabia ¿por qué? su compañera de departamento repentinamente se había enojado con él. Pero aun así, Megumi finalmente cedió, por lo que de a poco le volvió a hablar, primero saludando, y luego alargando las frases a algo más de contenido hasta que la relación que llevaban volvió a ser como la de antes. Después de todo ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, y debían soportarse a pesar del desliz….. que Megumi solamente recordaba, muy apesar suyo.

Además, ahora, otra persona había entrado en la vida de Sanosuke, obteniendo la prioridad sobre las demás, en el corazón del castaño. Sayo Amakusa. La chica de mirada inocente, deslumbro al muchacho desde la primera cita….. ¿a ciegas, por lo que se ven bastante a menudo, aunque su relación aun no este definida, y según comento Kenshin a Megumi: "_su amigo Sano se ve bastante feliz, desde que conoció a Sayo"_. Megumi sacudió la cabeza para espantar las palabras del pelirrojo que rebotaban de un lado a otro en su cabeza.

- Megumi? Megumi?- la llamada de Sano la trajo nuevamente a tierra – te sucede algo?

- No, nada – contestó ella con una mueca que intentaba emular una sonrisa – iré a cambiarme. – dijo secamente, para luego girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

Sanosuke volvió a su trabajo sin darle mayor importancia a la "rara" actitud de su compañera, que en realidad era algo común en ella. Pero el "_Ding Dong_" del timbre lo llamo a abrir la puerta.

- Yumi!- los ojos del muchacho no daban crédito a cómo esa arpía era capaz de estar frente a la puerta de su casa – qué haces aquí? Cómo supiste donde vivía?

-Tengo mis fuentes, amor….- dijo la cuarentona con maquiavélica sonrisa – no me vas a invitar a pasar? - agrego aun parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-No y vete de aquí – contesto el muchacho cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas duro, con la intención de reventar la puerta en la nariz de la mujer.

-Espera – el pie de la mujer se lo impidió – quiero hablar contigo.

-Sanosuke, quién es? – pregunto Megumi apareciendo detrás del castaño. Inmediatamente reconoció a la mujer. La misma mujer, del vestido rojo, que perseguía a Sanosuke, cuando éste le dio el empujón que la mando al suelo, en la fiesta de Seijuro.

-QUIEN ES ELLA? – chillo sorprendida la mujer que aun estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ella…ella es….-un relámpago cayo sobre la cabeza de Sanosuke para iluminarlo y darle una idea de cómo deshacerse de Yumi – ella… ella es mi novia – dijo el muchacho tomando a Megumi por la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo. Esto solo provoco el sonrojo de una y, también, la mirada sorprendida de ambas mujeres.

Yumi clavo la mirada en Megumi, quien se sintió observada de pies a cabeza. Trato de zafarse del fuerte brazo de Sano, al sentir la mirada de odio de la cuarentona, pero éste le susurro al oído _"sígueme el juego, por favor"_ en tono suplicante.

-Creí que tenias mejor gusto, Sanosuke – dijo Yumi sin dejar de mirar a Megumi, pero esta vez cambiando su mirada a una de desprecio. – no creí que te involucraras con una muchachita con aspecto de prostituta.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! –se abalanzo Megumi sobre la cuarentona como un león que ataca a su presa, pero Sanosuke se le adelanto. La marca de su palma estaba marcada en la mejilla de Yumi. Ésta lo miraba desde el suelo sorprendida, nunca creyó que Sanosuke fuera capaz de tal bajeza hacia una mujer. Megumi también, no lo podía creer.

-No voy a permitir que vengas a insultar a Megumi en su propia casa- dijo este con los ojos marcados por la rabia pero con un tono sereno en la voz – ahora vete y no vuelvas mas por aquí. –sentencio cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Durante unos minutos la mujer golpeaba la puerta y llamaba a Sanosuke exigiendo que abriera. El muchacho tenía la cara apoyada contra la puerta, con la mano firmemente agarrada en la perilla. Megumi estaba detrás de él, sorprendida por la repentina actitud que había tomado su compañero de departamento. Aunque, la mujer aparentemente se había ido, pues ya no se escuchaba el escándalo desde el pasillo, el muchacho no se movió de su lugar por un buen rato.

-Sa…sanosuke….- se atrevió a llamarlo Megumi. Tenía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar.

Realmente tenia miedo de la mirada de odio que por un momento le dirigió Sanosuke a la extraña mujer, le era conocida, por eso tenia miedo. Para su sorpresa el muchacho al voltear sonreía ampliamente. – No te preocupes…ya paso todo.- dijo él caminando hacia el comedor para seguir trabajando en su maqueta.

-Sanosuke….- no se atrevía a hacer la pregunta – quién era ella?

-No te preocupes….ya no te molestara mas- contesto él sin mirarla, aparentemente concentrado en retomar su trabajo.

-Por favor, debo saber quién es?... ME MEREZCO UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE TODO LO QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER – se atrevió a subir el tono de voz esta vez.

Sanosuke la miro seriamente. Y con un gesto de su mano le indico que se sentara. Ella automáticamente hizo lo que el muchacho le indicaba y con paciencia espero las explicaciones mientras él encendía otro cigarrillo.

-Esa mujer, es la esposa de mi padre. –dijo él comenzando su explicación. Megumi no se atrevió a interrumpir, pues en los ojos de Sanosuke leyó su tristeza y las ansias de vomitar todo lo que contenía su interior.- se casaron hace mas de un mes, exactamente dos días antes de llegar yo aquí.

-Y tu madre?- dijo Megumi en un susurro tímido.

-Ella murió hace 12 años, cuando yo tenía 9 años de edad…..- tomo una bocanada de su cigarrillo – ella, durante el embarazo de mi hermano Yahiko, desarrollo una aparente Anemia… luego del parto y de varios exámenes se confirmo que era Cancer. Leucemia exactamente.

Megumi creyó ver como Sanosuke se iba disminuyendo a medida que avanzaba en su relato. Por un momento quiso detenerlo y decirle que las explicaciones ya no le importaban. Que no le importaban si estas le hacían sufrir, pero su curiosidad pudo más, por lo que se mordió los labios para no hablar.

-Tres años después, mi madre murió.- dijo Sanosuke exhalando el humo de su cigarro hacia la nada. – fueron tres largos años de operaciones a la medula, quimioterapias, viajes a otros países, consultas con miles de oncólogos, etc.…. pero la enfermedad pudo mas que ella.

-Yumi apareció en la vida de mi padre hace mas de cuatro años,- continuo Sano al no ver ninguna intención en Megumi de interrumpir su explicación - ella era el jefe de relaciones publicas de la empresa de mi….donde trabajaba mi padre – se apresuro a decir Sanosuke, cambiando la gramática de esa frase – y finalmente ellos se casaron…. Y esa es la historia. - Dijo Sanosuke ahogando el cigarro en la base del cenicero.

-Demo… - aún muchas dudas quedaban en la cabeza de Megumi-…. por qué esa mujer vino hasta acá?

-Esa es otra historia.- se levanto Sanosuke para dirigirse nuevamente hasta su trabajo inconcluso, pero la mano se Megumi en su brazo lo detuvo- aun así, todavía no explicas por que ella reacciono así... cuando tú le dijiste que yo era… tu novia – estas ultimas palabras fueron acompañadas de un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Ya te lo dije….esa es otra historia.

-Tengo toda la vida para escuchar – dijo ella apretando con fuerza el antebrazo del muchacho.

* * *

**Relatado por Sanosuke: **

"_La fiesta después de la boda de mi padre y esa mujer, se celebraba en el jardín de nuestra man…casa. Yo entré por un momento, a la sala de estar, para descansar de todo el ruido que provocaban los invitados y la banda de música que habían contratado. _

_Me preparé un whisky y prendí un cigarrillo como era mi costumbre. Cuando sentí que alguien entraba al lugar. _

_Al voltear ví a la flamante esposa de mi padre, Yumi Komagata. Ella pregunto que por qué no estaba celebrando la alegría de mi padre, en el jardín, con los demás invitados. Yo reí para mis adentros, pues desde un principio esa mujer no fue santo de mi devoción._

_Yo le conteste que solo quería descansar de todo el ruido y que en seguida volvería al jardín, que no se preocupara y que volviera a su papel de anfitriona. Pero ella se quedo mirándome por un momento. Yo, obviamente, le pregunte que tanto me miraba, a lo que ella contesto que miraba la hermosura de la sangre más joven de los Sh…Sagara. Yo reí ante el comentario y señale que Yahiko era, en realidad, esa sangre joven. Ella también rió ante mi tonta ocurrencia, y se sentó a mi lado._

"_Te agrado Sanosuke?" pregunto repentinamente ella. Me tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta, pues nunca se intereso en que pensábamos Yahiko o yo sobre su compromiso y ahora matrimonio con mi padre. Yo le mentí naturalmente, no quería ser grosero. Pero ella se acerco aun mas a mi y…. me beso en los labios."_

Sanosuke interrumpió su relato al ver la cara de espanto que puso Megumi.

- te besoooooo…esa mujer te beso? -chillo Megumi cuando salio del estado de shock. – besaste a la esposa de tu padre, no lo puedo creer!- gritaba con cara de histérica.

-espera un momento…yo dije que ELLA ME BESO…. Yo nunca le correspondí…..-

-Pero si tu dijiste que te beso en los labios – dijo mas calmada Megumi pero sin bajar el volumen de su voz.

-Me dejas continuar! - grito Sanosuke antes las acusaciones de su compañera de departamento. La chica se callo y luego de un gran suspiro el chico continuo:

"_Yo reaccione de la misma manera que tú ante la situación, la empuje para que se separara de mi y le grite como un histérico. Que como se atrevía a hacerle eso a mi padre, en el mismo día de su boda, que pretendía ella, entre otras cosas… obviamente estaba tan alterado que le grite también algunos insultos. La reacción de ella me dejo helado, pues se lanzo al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Yo como un tonto caí en la trampa. Ella me dijo que se había enamorado de mi, pero que había aceptado a mi padre por el dinero, pero que en realidad me deseaba a mi. Yo no sabia que decir, se veía tan indefensa arrodillada en el suelo llorando (como una magdalena) y confesándome su amor como una quinceañera. _

_Por un momento tuve compasión de esa mujer, quien no se enamora de la persona equivocada algunas veces. Pero enamorarse del hijo de tu ahora esposo, era un verdadero problema, si es que era verdad._

_Yo la abrase para que dejara de llorar…, muchas veces ví a mi madre llorar durante su enfermedad, por lo que trate de hacer lo que nunca pude hacer con ella…, dar consuelo._

_Fue un error abrazarla, pues ella se lanzo nuevamente a besarme. Yo trate de zafarme nuevamente, pero ella me atrapo bien. Lamentablemente, en eso entro mi padre a la sala de estar. _

_La pelea fue horrible. Incluso me golpeo, yo no le respondí los golpes, pero me defendí como pude, le repetía una y otra vez que su esposa fue la que me beso, pero ella…la muy arpía… lo negó todo, incluso insistió en que….. YO FUI QUIEN LA ACORRALO EN LA SALA DE ESTAR PARA BESARLA_ – el alteramiento de Sanosuke a estas alturas del relato ya era evidente –

…_. y como "de tal palo tal astilla" mi padre también cayo en la trampa del lloriqueo. Le creyó más a su nueva esposa que a su hijo mayor._

_Mi padre me hecho de casa, gritando que era un traidor, un mal nacido, que desde ese día solo tendría un hijo, que el heredero de la familia solo seria Yahiko y que su hijo Sanosuke había muerto para él._

_Salí por la puerta de atrás, como un ladrón, pero jure que volvería a vengarme y así mostrarle la verdad de que CON QUIEN se había casado._

_No me pude despedir de Yahiko, ni de Kaede, nuestra ama de llaves. Solo recogí un bolso con un poco de ropa y mi note book. Además de mi moto que me comprara con el dinero que ahorre por años….._

_Esa noche la pase en un hotel. No pude dormir. A la mañana siguiente llame a Kenshin para decirle que me vendría a vivir a Tokio. Kyoto para mi era una ciudad pestilente si esa mujer se encontraba en ella. _

_Bueno…. y así es como finalmente vine a dar a tu vida Megumi….arrancando de un crimen que nunca cometí."_

_

* * *

Megumi no hablo. Solo lo observaba. Ahora se le aclaraban muchas dudas de ese misterioso hombre que había aceptado, bajo chantaje, como su compañero de departamento._

- Gracias por contarme- dijo finalmente ella con una gran sonrisa – sé que es muy difícil recordar esas cosas.

- No, Megumi, gracias a ti por escucharme.- y Sano la abrazo. Megumi sintió como él comenzaba a sollozar escondiendo su cara en la base de su níveo cuello. Ella en un acto maternal lo abrazo también, sabia que había ayudado a Sanosuke a sacarse un gran peso de su corazón.

* * *

**En Kyoto, dos días después:**

-¿Cómo te fue en tu estadía en Tokio, querida?- dijo un hombre alto y delgado, de unos cuarentas, o mas, años, en el recibidor de una opulenta mansión, donde recibía a su recién llegada mujer. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le ayudo con las bolsas solo por fracciones de segundos, pues se las entrego al mayordomo.

-Bien, querido, además traigo muy buenas noticias. ¿A qué no adivinas con quien me encontré allá?

-Dímelo – respondió el hombre, que no estaba de ánimos para jugar con su esposa a las adivinanzas.

-Con Sanosuke….-

-TU SABES QUE ESE NOMBRE ESTA PROHIBIDO EN ESTA CASA! – grito el hombre. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar directamente a su despacho, evidentemente molesto por el cometario.

-Pero, mi amor, tu sabes que es tu hijo, haya lo que haya echo - mintió la mujer con voz de inocencia.- además, debes saber que esta viviendo feliz con una nueva noviecita que tiene.

- Fuiste hasta su casa?- se giro el hombre con una mirada interrogante hacia su esposa.

-Es que… él insistió en que debíamos hablar … - trato de explicar su mujer, pero no pudo seguir al ver como su esposo a grandes zancadas volvió hasta donde ella se encontraba.- ya te dije que ese hombre ya no existe, él murió hace mas de un mes.- repitió el hombre en un tono siniestro.

-Está bien, Shishio - respondió ella con sus ojos cargados de inocencia, que cambiaron abruptamente, cuando su esposo le volvió a dar la espalda, por una mirada de triunfo.

-Yumi! – llamo un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, que fácilmente tendría unos 15 años, mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían al recibidor de la gran mansión.

-Buenas tardes, Yahiko… cómo has estado?- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa volteando hacia el muchacho.

- Hablaste de mi hermano con papá… - dijo el chico seriamente – cómo esta él? Dónde esta?

-Esta muy bien, Yahiko chan – dijo la mujer conservando la sonrisa – él esta viviendo con su noviecita en Tokio. Y por lo que vi esta muy feliz, al parecer no te extraña mucho.

-Quiero su dirección – dijo Yahiko haciendo caso omiso del comentario que hiciera Yumi.

-No te lo daré, pues tu padre me mataría.- dijo la mujer que se encamino hacia las escaleras. – además ya te dije que Sanosuke no te extraña, por lo que solo lo irías a molestar con tu visita, mi querido Yahiko chan. – y subió los peldaños lentamente.

Yahiko apretó su puño y entre dientes mascullo algunas palabras inaudibles. Nada santas a decir verdad.

Una mujer entrada en años, que apareció quien sabe de donde, se encamino hacia él, y lo asio por el hombro, mientras al oído le susurró: _"no se preocupe señorito, yo conseguiré esa dirección para usted"._

* * *

Ya era más de las tres de la tarde y muchos estudiantes abarrotaban la salida del instituto donde Kaoru y Misao estudiaban.

Un hombre sentado sobre el capo de su flamante Impala año 2000, atraía las miradas de las jovencitas y, por lo tanto, los celos de los varones. A través de sus gafas oscuras el hombre pudo ver a lo lejos como su hermana menor y su alegre amiga, salían sonrientes entre un grupo de jóvenes, despidiéndose sonoramente.

- Aoshi? – dijo en tono de sorpresa la niña de la coleta alta. – no debía ser mamá quien nos vendría a recoger hoy?

- Lo sé, pero ella quedo de juntarse con Megumi, así que me pidió que las viniera a recoger... - dijo el muchacho mientras abría las puertas del auto, para que subieran las muchachas- suban rápido…tengo clase en una hora y no quiero llegar tarde por su culpa.

- Oh! Por dios! –grito repentinamente Kaoru.

- Qué sucede, ahora?- dijo Aoshi con la puerta del auto aún en la mano.

- Es que olvide que hoy tenía reunión de mi club de kendo – dijo la muchacha con una mano tras la nuca y sacando la lengua como cuando era niña.- así que vete con Misao, ya llamaré yo después para que Nagata pase a buscarme. Adiós!. - y salio corriendo dejando a su hermano mayor con la palabra en la boca.

Aoshi voltio para toparse con la mirada confusa de la amiga de Kaoru, la pequeña Misao. Ellas se conocían desde que estaban en el Kinder Garden, por lo que para Aoshi era una hermanita menor más. No así él para ella. Pues ese hombre era su amor platónico.

- Misao…Misaooo! – Las palabras de Aoshi la trajeron a la realidad nuevamente – sube que debo ir a dejarte a tu casa.- ella solo atino entrar rápidamente en el auto, que incluso se golpeo en la cabeza con el marco de la puerta.

- Cuidado - dijo Aoshi aguantando la risa, mientras encendía el auto. Misao estaba roja de la vergüenza, pero pronto ese sonrojo intensifico al darse cuenta que estaba a solas con Aoshi. Sin duda la repentina reunión de Kaoru, era una mentira. Ya se lo reprocharía a su amiga mas tarde, pero por ahora disfrutaría el estar en compañía de su querido Aoshi sama.

* * *

Megumi entro a un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad. Se dirigió directamente a una mesa donde una elegante mujer estaba bebiendo un jugo.

- Megumi… - saludo alegremente la mujer luego de recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de la recién llegada.

- Hola madre….disculpa la tardanza…pero Kamatari esta un poco exigente últimamente. Además, tenia que entregar un trabajo antes en la universidad.

- No te preocupes querida….no llevo mucho tiempo esperándote…..ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo haz estado¿qué tal te va con ese nuevo compañero de departamento del que me hablaste la otra vez?

- Estoy bien mama… y no te preocupes… no es un pervertido después de todo….jajajajajaja - y la mesa llego una mesera quien le sirvió un capuchino con doble porción de crema – gracias mama – dijo la muchacha a la mujer que se le había adelantado en pedir, por algo era su hija y conocía exactamente cada uno de sus gustos.

- Y qué hace? Qué estudia?- decidió continuar con el interrogatorio la señora Saito.

- Mamá…..- dijo con tono molesto Megumi- no deseo hablar de mi compañero de departamento…ya tengo suficiente de él. Mejor cuéntame sobre papá¿Cómo le ha ido con sus negocios?.

- Pues ahí esta gruñendo por toda la casa por que el tal Makoto Shishio, de Kyoto, le ha quitado un contrato millonario con el gobierno…. ese contrato de la licitación de la autopista nueva que van a construir en la costa. Pero fuera de eso, goza de una perfecta salud.- agrego Tokyo Saitoh en tono sarcástico.

- Y tú como haz estado? Supongo que te fuiste a hacer el chequeo que te exigió el doctor Genzai.- dijo Megumi, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y alzando una ceja, a fin de ver si su madre había cumplido con la promesa de la última vez que se habían visto.

- SÍ, lo hice. Aoshi me llevo por que cierta mujercita lo obligo a hacerlo. Así que no te preocupes mas, por que todos salieron perfectamente. Estoy completamente sana.

- Pues gracias por cumplir la promesa, juhm! – respondió su hija sacándole la lengua, por lo que ambas comenzaron a reír.

- Aquí esta tu dinero, hija – dijo la mujer extrayendo desde su Louis Vuitton, un sobre.

- Gracias mamá, qué haría sin ti.- dijo Megumi recibiendo el sobre con una gran sonrisa y guardándolo rápidamente en su cartera.- entre los gastos del departamento y la universidad este dinero es un salvavidas para mi.

- Pero acaso ese muchachito… Sonosuke era su nombre, no?...no te paga la mitad de los gastos del departamento.

- Sanosuke…mamá – dijo la muchacha aclarándole el nombre de su compañero - y sí, él paga la mitad, pero el arancel de la universidad sabes que es muy alto como para mantenerlo con mi sueldo….a menos que Kamatari consiga un jugoso contrato.

- Ay niña……- suspiro su madre -¿Por qué no arreglas todo con tu padre y vuelves a vivir con nosotros? – dijo Tokyo tomando la mano de su hija.

- Mamá, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, necesitaba libertad del yugo de Hajime Saitoh. Necesitaba independizarme. Pero él no fue capaz de comprender eso.

* * *

- GENIAL…. LO ÚNICO QUE ME FALTABA – dijo agresivamente Aoshi mientras le daba una patada a una de las ruedas de su auto.

- Solo hay que cambiarla – dijo una voz alegre desde la parte trasera del _Impala_. Misao traía en una de sus manos la gata, para levantar el auto, y en la otra traía la rueda de repuesto.- quién hará los honores? – dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

**Fin del capitulo cuatro**

* * *

Y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de este fics…. (Que fue mas duro de lograr que un parto)…. Toda la semana enferma, con la maldita gripe que no me deja en paz, pero lo saque adelante….aunque fue un poquitin difícil pues tuve que averiguar algunas cosillas pa este capi y los venideros….hohohohohohohohohohohohoh.

Espero que la trama se haya puesto interesante, y que cumpla la expectativas de todos. Además, me etoy obsesionando con la historia y he dejado varios trabajos de la U de lado, por lo que ahora me lamento, pues solo tengo este fin de semana pa ponerme al día. Sinceramente, tomen eso en cuenta, al momento de mandar sus review.

Esperando review, ya sea pa elogios, felicitaciones, insultos, tomatazos (to es bienvenido) se despide:

ARCASDREA


	5. Buscando alternativas

**Bueno aquí llego la quinta "patita" de este fics.**

**Digo "patita" por que aún ando con el dieciocho encima…. Respecto a eso….¡Felices Fiestas Patrias atrasadas a todos los chilenos y chilenas!**... **espero que hayan comido empanadas y mote con huesillo, bebido harto vino y chicha y sacarle lustre al piso con el zapateo de una cuequita…pueh!**

**Observaciones: **

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

(aclaraciones)

(N/A) mis aportes

GRITOS

**Antes que todo debo declarar que ningunos de los personajes que aquí participan me pertenecen, son única y genial idea del gran KAMI NOBUHIRO WATSUKI**

_**

* * *

****Vives en mi corazón.**_

**Capitulo cinco: Buscando alternativas.**

- Aquí tienes, Aoshi – dijo Misao extendiendo su blanco pañuelo al muchacho que se ponía de pie.

- Gracias – fue la escueta respuesta. Acto seguido se seco el sudor de la frente y se limpio las manos.

Tenía la camisa arremangada, el nudo de la corbata a medio pecho y el cuello de la camisa desabrochada. En cuanto a estilo de vestir era un desastre, pero ver a Aoshi Saitoh después de cambiar un neumático era un espectáculo digno de ver.

- Nos vamos? – pregunto con una amplia sonrisa a su compañía de las dos últimas horas. Sé que es exagerado dos horas para cambiar un simple neumático, pero es que Aoshi nunca había pasado por este percance y prácticamente fue por "prueba y error" que hizo la tarea, prometiéndose una y mil veces que para la próxima llamaría una grúa.

- Está bien – rió Misao mientras se subía al carro. Ella le había hablado todo el tiempo, es que esa era su mayor virtud. Nunca descansar. Tenía una energía increíble y un positivismo a toda prueba. _"No sé como se hace eso, pero ya veras que todo saldrá bien" _le repitió a Aoshi cada vez que éste maldecía e insultaba a la rueda de repuesto.

- Te invito a comer- dijo Aoshi poniendo a andar el vehículo – me dio hambre con el ejercicio. jajjajajajaj- y rió espontáneamente por su ultima frase.

Misao no lo podía creer, su Aoshi-sama la estaba invitando a comer. SU QUERIDO E IDOLATRADO AOSHI - SAMA LA INVITABA A COMER. Con todo su corazón, que estaba a punto de salírsele por la garganta, agradeció a Kami y a Kaoru por darle esta oportunidad. – qué dices? - volvió a escuchar la voz de Aoshi. De reojo lo observo, no quería que le viera las mejillas sonrojadas.

-es…es…esta bien,…. vamos….pero debo llamar a mi padre. – respondió finalmente Misao.

-Ocupa mi celular – dijo el muchacho extendiendo el pequeño móvil. – dile a Okina que estas comigo. Que no se preocupe,… que yo te cuidare.

* * *

Sanosuke y Kamatari, ambos sentados frente a un tablero de ajedrez en el comedor.

Silencio.

Analizaban cada uno su propio juego, a la espera del siguiente movimiento de su oponente y estableciendo rápidamente una estrategia para ganar.

Kamatari había ido a visitar a Megumi (como excusa para ver a Sano), para establecer el horario del fin de semana, pues habría un desfile y una sesión de fotos para una campaña publicitaria. Lamentablemente, la chica no se encontraba, pues se cito con su madre para ir a tomar un café.

Una chica salió de la cocina con una bandeja. Era Sayo Amakusa. Oficialmente eran novios desde hace dos semanas, pero no se lo dijeron a nadie hasta hace algunos días atrás.

La muchacha sirvió una cerveza a Sano, junto con un corto beso en los labios, y un jugo de fruta a Kamatari, luego se sentó a observar el juego, que era demasiado tedioso, pero el manager de Megumi insistió en quedarse a esperar, y Sanosuke tuvo que aceptar con mala cara, después de todo el manager había echado a perder su tarde a solas con Sayo.

-Jaque Mate!- gritaba Kamatari saltando de alegría.

-Bah!- fono molesto Sanosuke.

- No te preocupes, cariño – le dijo tiernamente Sayo, mientras le daba nuevamente un corto beso.

– Si este es mi premio de consuelo procurare perder en todos los juegos- dijo el chico con picara sonrisa.

- "Dejen de contar dinero delante de los pobres" - dijo Kamatari cruzando los brazos – no ven que me dan envidia.

- y por qué no buscas a alguien? - pregunto inocentemente Sayo.- muchas mujeres estarían felices de salir contigo.

-nnU…emmmh Sayo…cariño…Kamatari es …. es….- trato de explicar Sano.

- ¬¬# Soy homosexual, querida. - termino la frase el aludido.

- o.0 oh! - un viento gélido paso fugaz por la habitación.

- uuU Bueno alguien quiere comer, yo cocino. – dijo Sanosuke levantándose rápidamente del la mesa – Sayo me ayudas? – y la jalo del brazo. La chica aun no reaccionaba, por lo que al entrar a la cocina choco de lleno con el refrigerador.

- Estas bien?- preguntó alarmado Sano, tomándola por la cara y revisándola si se había hecho algún daño. – no, no tienes nada. – se dijo así mismo al ver que la chica le sonrió ante el gesto de preocupación. Él también le sonrió, pero esta vez la rodio por la cintura para besarla como no pudo hacerlo durante toda la tarde, desde que Kamatari se instaló prácticamente en el departamento.

- AAaaayyyyy! por favor, no hagan eso en mi presencia!

- KAMATARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! – una cacerola salia volando en dirección a la cabeza del manager.

* * *

Megumi y su madre salían del café cuando comenzaba a anochecer.

- Tu padre me matara – se reía Tokio – y lo peor será q le mentiré respecto a donde estuve toda tarde.

Queramos o no, aunque Hajime Saitoh era un ogro con su familia, pero mas que nada por lo sobre protector que era, la dulce Tokio amaba mucho a ese hombre de intensos ojos ámbar.

- Yo fuera tu mamá, hace tiempo que le habría dado una lección a papá. – rió Megumi junto con su madre

- Ahí viene Nagata. – dijo la chica cuando frente a ellas se estaciono un mercedes negro. Del lado del piloto descendió un hombre gordo y de bigote de morsa, que el sombrero de chofer hacia pronunciar mas.

- Señorita Megumi, un placer verla otra vez – saludo el hombre tomando la visera de su sombrero.

-Buenas noches, Nagata. Cómo esta Haruko? – pregunto la chica con una venia de su cabeza.

- Oh! Muy bien…a la espera de que nazca el tercero – y el hombre rió picaramente -

- Por qué demoraste tanto Nagata, se suponía que vendrías por mí hace una hora atrás?.

- Es que la señorita Kaoru, me llamo desde el colegio para que la fuera a recoger, señora.

- Pero si yo le pedí a Aoshi que fuera por ella y Misao.

- Así es señora. Sin embargo, la joven Kaoru tuvo una reunión sorpresa de su club de Kendo, por lo que el señor Aoshi solo pudo retirar a la señorita Misao…pero lo mas extraño es que el señor Aoshi aún no regresa a casa.

- Pues YO ya sé donde anda Aoshi – dijo Megumi con la vista clavada hacia la calle del frente y con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

- Dónde? – pregunto la señora Tokio, pero las señas de su hija hicieron que deslizara sus ojos hacia el restoran del frente, donde desde la ventana se veía al mellizo de Megumi sentado con una chica…agudizo la vista para ver mejor a la mujer que acompañaba a su hijo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando cayo en cuenta que esa mujer era la mismísima Misao.

Tokio puso la misma sonrisa maquiavélica que su hija, al ver la escena, pues su hijo se veía muy alegre mientras la muchachita que lo acompañaba, aun en uniforme escolar, hablaba y reía.

- Bueno…era de suponer que este momento llegaría – dijo finalmente la mujer luego de varios minutos de observación… ¿o espionaje? – Bien mi pequeña, ya debo irme – dijo volteando hacia su hija que aun observaba el restoran – dale mis saludos a Kenshin y a ese compañero tuyo de departamento. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro en el auto.

Megumi observo como el auto se alejaba hasta que desapareció al doblar una esquina, luego nuevamente volvió su vista hacia el restoran…pero sintió que alguien la observaba. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, apoyado en un poste, un chico de cabellos grises y que aunque estuviera anocheciendo llevaba puesta unas pequeñas gafas de sol.

Enishi la observaba divertido, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-algún ex novio? – pregunto el chico con un gesto de la cabeza que indicaba el restoran del frente, exactamente al chico del cabello negro y ojos de hielo.

.- Oh? – Megumi se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta – no…no… es mi hermano a quien estoy….ESPIANDO…jajajajajajaajajaja – rió la muchacha, ante su cometario, estaba muy feliz por reunirse con su madre y encontrar a su hermano en aquella situación. – cómo estas Enishi? – saludo la chica haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

- No tan bien como tu?-

- Por que dices eso?- Megumi tenia un poco de tinte rosa en las mejillas.

- Bueno….. es que quiero invitar a una chica a salir… pero no se si querrá aceptar…

-Oh! – dijo Megumi con un poco de desilusión…."¿_desilusión?...que me pasa?" -_ pero inténtalo, cualquier chica estaría gustosa de salir con alguien como tú.-sonrió ella.

- Tu crees?- pregunto Enishi a lo que la chica solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente – entonces Megumi….quieres salir conmigo?

* * *

Sanosuke apoyó la frente en la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Al apretar sus puños encarno las uñas en la piel de la palma, pero no sitio dolor. El dolor en su corazón era más fuerte que el dolor físico. _"Por qué?" "Por qué?" "Por qué?"_ ….se preguntaba, pero no halló la respuesta en ninguna parte de su Razón.

Se irguió desde su posición con la mirada perdida y camino hacia su habitación. Tomo unas llaves, su chaqueta y un casco. Rápidamente y en silencio escapo si rumbo fijo del departamento.

* * *

Debía huir de ahí, porque un minuto más sintiendo ese cuerpo cerca y no se haría responsable de sus actos .Realmente todo había pasado muy rápido, como para tratar de comprender el por qué de su actitud, sus sensaciones y sus perturbaciones, que ahora le machacaban la cabeza. Los recuerdos de hace unos instantes, se proyectaban en su cabeza, como quien observa una película:

Sanosuke lavaba los platos de la cena. Ya era muy tarde, el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 11 de la noche.

Kamatari se había retirado cerca de las 9, después de cenar lo q Sayo y Sano cocinaron juntos. Después de eso, Sano fue a dejar a Sayo a su casa, pues mañana tendría un certamen temprano, así que su tarde juntos se había arruinado por completo, pero la promesa de la chica de verse al otro día en su casa, alegro de sobre manera a Sanosuke.

El chico ya llevaba más de un mes viviendo junto con Megumi. Su relación no pasaba de la formalidad, aunque ella conociera la verdadera razón de por que él se vino a vivir a Tokyo. Todos los días tenían alguna o varias peleas, ya fuera por el orden, por hábitos de Sano o Megu, etc. Siempre había una excusa para tratarse de Kitsune o Tori atama, apodos que los dos pensaban que le venia muy bien al otro.

Alguien de golpe abrió la puerta de entrada, con el susto un plato que Sanosuke tenia en la mano casi se estrella en el suelo, a no ser por los reflejos felinos del muchacho que lo detuvo a pocos centímetros.

Hohohohohohohohohohohoh – una risa histérica llegaba desde el recibidor.

Sanosuke reconoció esa risa…. Megumi entraba al departamento en compañía de un chico de cabello gris. _"lo conozco?...pero de donde?"_ , pensó Sanosuke al salir a recibir a la pareja. El chico de cabello gris traía a Megumi tomada por la cintura. Megumi por otro lado no se podía sostener en pie_….."¿Qué sucede aquí" _fue la pregunta automática de Sanosuke al ver el ¿estado de Megumi?.

Ahhhh! Aquí estas tori atama… nn'…. –dijo con un chillido Megumi mientras torpemente se colgaba del cuello de Sanosuke – mira Tori atama – y con un gesto de la mano le mostró al chico que la acompañaba – él es Enishi Yukishiro…. Y esta noche nos bebimos todo el alcohol del Japón…Hohohohohohoohohohohohohohooh

La mirada de Sanosuke hacia Enishi fue fulminante. Solo un estupido se atrevía a emborrachar a una chica y luego, llevarla a casa como si nada. Solo un irresponsable, o pervertido seria capaz de tal proeza… tal ves si él no hubiera estado en el departamento…. Que habría sucedido entre el muchacho y la Kitsune.

- Kitsune, será mejor que te vayas a acostar.- dijo Sano quitándose los brazos de Megumi de su cuello y tomándola por la espalda.

- SUELTAME TORI ATAMA – grito la chica, que al zafarse de las manos de Sano cayo al suelo – VEZ …TODO ES TU CULPA – comenzó a llorar Megumi desparramada en el suelo, mientras que con el dedo índice trataba de indicar a Sanosuke.

- Señor Enishi será mejor que se retire….yo me encargo de Megumi. – dijo Sanosuke con la mirada fría y seria, mientras trataba de poner de pie a Megumi, pero la muchacha le comenzó a dar puñetazos y golpes, mientras una y otra vez le gritaba que todo era su culpa.

Enishi solo meneo la cabeza y se retiro, el también estaba bastante bebido, pero a cambio de Megumi lo sabia disimular muy bien, o al menos eso pensaba, pues para los ojos expertos de Sano no era así.

La pelea de puñetazos y golpes de Megumi, paro en seco cuando Sanosuke la alzo en brazos, pues se vio obligada a buscar equilibrio rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho.

- te tomaras una ducha fría y luego un café…. Y de ahí te irás a dormir – le decía Sanosuke mientras se dirigían al baño. Sanosuke patio despacio la puerta para poder entrar, bajo a Megumi con delicadeza, pero no la soltó del todo, para poder tomar con su mano libre la llave del agua fría de la ducha.

-ESPERA…. -grito Megumi para precipitarse a la taza de baño. Sanosuke se arrodillo al lado suyo y le tomo el cabello para que no lo manchara con su vomito.

- vaya manera de tener una primera cita, Kitsune. – dijo seriamente Sano.

- Tori atama no te metas en m….w…wwuoaaa…- no pudo terminar la frase. Cuando termino dijo en un susurro – estoy muy cansada. Pero sintió que algo la rodeaba, por lo que miro con sorpresa a Sanosuke, quien la estaba cubriendo con una manta – Qué?... Después del vomito viene una baja de presión,… eres medico y no lo sabes? – contesto el muchacho al ver como la chica lo miraba.

-es verdad – susurro Megumi al ver que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de frió.- ah? Pero….- grito nuevamente la chica cuando sano la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- cállate! Te llevare hasta tu cama- dijo el chico saliendo al pasillo que estaba en penumbra. También en sombras entraron en la habitación de la muchacha, delicadamente Sano recostó a Megumi en su cama, por lo que ella sintió la respiración del chico rozando su piel y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- estas temblando mucho, traeré otra manta – dijo el chico por lo que desapareció un momento de la vista de Megumi, para volver con una manta con la que arropo a la chica que fijamente lo miraba. – qué me vez? – dijo el chico con cara de molestia.

- gra…gracias- fue toda la respuesta que pudo dar Megumi. Pero su corazón se acelero furiosamente cuando vio como Sanosuke se inclinaba sobre ella_…."que pretende?" _se pregunto Megumi al ver el gesto de su compañero. Apretó los ojos, pues recordó la vez que Sanosuke llego ebrio y terminaron besándose apasionadamente en la alfombra.

Sintió cada vez más cerca la respiración del chico, a cada centímetro que ella sentía que él se acercaba, su corazón subía otro por su garganta. Pero grande fue su desilusión cuando el beso que ella deseaba fue dado en su frente acompañado de un "_que duermas bien"._

Abrió los ojos varios segundos después, Sanosuke ya no estaba a su lado.

**

* * *

**

¿Mochi, mochi?- respondió presurosa Misao al sentir en su habitación el ringtone tan particular de su celular. Ella se encontraba en el primer piso, por lo que fue una carrera de locos el llegar antes de que cortaran la llamada.

- MISAO…. DÓNDE DIABLOS ANDABAS… TE HE LLAMADO TODA LA TARDE Y AHORA TE DIGNAS EN PRENDER EL MALDITO APARATO! – gruño una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

- Kaoru?- pregunto dudativa la pequeña de la trenza –... NO ME GRITES DE ESE MODO… QUE NO ESTOY SORDA! – reacciono de golpe con un estruendo peor que el de Kaoru.

- NO ME GIRTES DE ESA MANERA….. HE ESTADO MUY PREOCUPADA por TI Y ASI ME PAGAS…. GRITANDOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Pues tu no lo haces nada mal – dijo Misao aguantando la carcajada.

- Lo siento "amigui" – dijo Kaoru avergonzada por su actitud inmadura – pero es que….QUIERO SABER QUÉ PASO ENTRE TÚ Y AOSHI ESTA TARDE?

- Ehhhhhhhh?- el tono de sorpresa de Misao no paso desapercibido apara Kaoru.

- No me digas que…..- dijo Kaoru comprendiendo el silencio de su interlocutora.

- bueno yo…..

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – el grito se escucho seis cuadras a la redonda de la mansión de los Saitoh. – es que no lo puedo creer…. Mi hermano fue capaz de……

- K A O R U – grito Misao por el otro lado de la línea. Una vena, mas grande que la mina de cobre Chuquicamata (), estaba en su frente.

- Cómo, Cuándo, Dónde, Por qué, Cuan…..- Kaoru no se callaba, por lo que Misao opto por lo mas fácil. Cortar la llamada y, en consecuencia, apagar el celular.

"_no le veo el escándalo por ninguna parte….solo me beso….eh!**(o.0)** Me beso! _

_ME BESO,……**(o/O**) M E B E S O ……."_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - el grito se escucho a 10 Km. a la redonda de la casa Makimachi.(N/A: ¬¬U)

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Juro mil veces que no volvería a beber alcohol en su vida, ni siquiera se atrevería a mirar un vaso, copa, botella o cualquier recipiente que pudiera contener ese maldito liquido.

El cuerpo le dolía y el estomago lo tenia al revés, mareada logro llegar hasta la cocina, para poner la tetera en el fuego y emprender la tarea de preparar un café para subir el animo y pasar la resaca.

No encontró a Sanosuke por ningún lado del departamento. Mejor así, tenia demasiada vergüenza por su comportamiento de anoche. Pero aunque él se comporto como un caballero, preocupado e interesado, sentía que de alguna manera lo había dañado…. Pero por qué?... esa manera desaparecer de su lado….tal vez no le gustaban las mujeres que ofrecían tales espectáculos.

"_Pero por qué me preocupo sí mis actos le agradan o no?"_

El timbre la sacó de su autoreproche. De mal humor se dirigió a la puerta.

Un chico de no más de 15 años se encontraba tras ella. Tenía la tes morena, los ojos impresionantemente negros y el cabello peinado en punta. _"me recuerda a alguien" _pensó Megumi al verlo. Pero se apresuro a saludarlo solamente con una venia de cabeza y con cara de interrogación.

- Buenos días…. Se encontrara Sanosuke? – dijo el chico con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- No, no se encuentra…. Debe estar en la universidad en este momento – la cara de desilusión del muchacho opaco por unos segundos su rostro.

- Soy Yahiko Shishio - extendiendo su mano hacia Megumi – soy el hermano menor de Sanosuke.

"_acaso dijo… SHI…shiooooo?"_

Fin Capitulo Cinco

_

* * *

ufs! Al fin lo termine…. No sé por qué pero este capítulo de enlace es el que más me ha costado de todos los que llevo (y eso que ya estoy terminando el epilogo)._

Tengo lagunas mentales temporales, pero las compenso leyendo otros fics para inspirarme…. Nada de hurto de ideas…., por si acaso!

Les quiero mandar un besote grandotote por los review que me han dado todo el apoyo moral, espiritual y psíquico que he necesitado pero no creo merecer: **GABYHYATT, CRISTY-GIRL, ALIS CHAN, LARA Y CHUITSURU.**

Gracias una mil veces por su apoyo y por darse el tiempo de leer este humilde fics.

Por si no saben como mandar un review, solo tienen que hacer click en GO (el botoncito que esta más abajo) y dejar su impresión, aporte, felicitación, tomatazo, escupitajo, insulto, aplausos, ovaciones, gritos…..lo que a Uds. se les ocurra… será bien recibido por mi.

Sin más con que dar la lata.

Se despide

**Arcasdrea **


	6. En primera persona

**Antes de entregarles este nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecer los reviews de mi gran amiga Chitsuru (ahora sí lo escribí bien ), de Gabyhyatt (por tu eterno apoyo, no solo a mi, sino que a todos), de Lara y Misao-nav ( bienvenidas) y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, a Shysie ( tanto tiempo sin vernos ).**

**Los reclamos lo pueden dejar al final clickeando el botoncito de Go y aplicándose con un Review. ja!**

**

* * *

****Vives en mi corazón **

**Capitulo seis: En primera persona **

Cuando desperté, trate de enfocar la vista, pero solo imágenes difusas venían a mi cabeza. Trate de incorporarme, pero un agudo dolor en mi hombro izquierdo me lo impidió. También me lo impidió una voz familiar, pero que no supe distinguir a quien pertenecía.- _no te levantes, aún estás delicado-_

Agudice la vista hacia la silueta que se recargaba sobre mi, pero solo imágenes borrosas. Opte por cerrar los ojos y continuar así con el diálogo.

- _dónde estoy?_ – pregunte con dificultad.

-_en el hospital…. Pero no hables demasiado, descansa…_.- susurro la voz. Creo que me estaba quedando dormido nuevamente, pues la voz me era lejana.

-_por qué?_ – seguí hablando con esfuerzo.

- _sshhhhhh!... Sanosuke_…- sentí que unas manos tibias me arropaban con esa áspera cobija de hospital. Esas manos debían ser del dueño de esa voz…. una enfermera tal vez. – …. _todos se alegraran el saber que haz despertado, pero estas agotado…. así que debes descansar_-

- _solo dígame… qué sucedió…por qué estoy a_…. – pero una mano calló mi boca.

- _no vale la pena hablar de eso ahora_ – susurro la voz cerca de mi rostro, por lo que un calido aliento jugo con mi piel. Esto me tranquilizo, por lo que me deje vencer por el sueño.

Durante mi letargo, mi subconciencia me mostró cada uno de los hechos vividos en días anteriores , tal vez, para encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que formulara a la voz anteriormente ….. _¿Por qué?._

_

* * *

__Todo comenzó así…….(flash back)_

* * *

Sayo y yo veníamos saliendo del cine. Acabábamos de ver una de esas malas películas románticas que las mujeres aman tanto. Pero que le voy a hacer, después de todo, esta vez le tocaba elegir a ella. 

A pesar de esto, había sido una buena tarde junto con Sayo. Después de que Kamatari arruinara la cita del día anterior, el ir a almorzar a casa a Sayo, luego ir a pasear al parque y terminar viendo una película mala; había compensado el mal momento vivido ayer por culpa de cierto manager.

Aunque en realidad, mi día había ido de mal en peor, por lo ocurrido con Megumi en la noche. El verla llegar en ese estado, en compañía de ese sujeto, me había puesto inexplicablemente de mal humor. Pero lo perturbarte fue que mientras la arropaba en su habitación, el verla ahí, tan indefensa y… hermosa…. NO… no otra vez…. Siempre termino pensando en lo hermosa que se veía… con el cabello revuelto, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus labios…ahhhhhh!…por eso, finalmente, termine esa noche durmiendo en el pequeño departamento de Kenshin. Por culpa de esos labios. De esa mujer.

Pero ahora…. disfrutaba de la compañía de Sayo…… MI NOVIA.

Era cierto, tal vez Sayo no es la mujer de mis sueños… pero me hace sentir bien y me da la seguridad y bienestar que necesito para pasar el mal momento que viví en Kyoto. Necesito sentirme querido y querer también. Necesito sentir, de algún modo, lo que perdí en mi vida.

Sayo es especial, es la _"inocencia con pies"_ como dice su hermano Shogo. Su alegría, su ternura y su amor hacia los demás, son sus mayores virtudes… y eso es lo que me hace quererla tanto y sentir que debo protegerla…. _pero de qué?._

Tengo esta sensación desde que la conocí.

"_Debo protegerla"._ Me he sorprendido diciéndome esta frase miles de veces, pero no sé por qué razón.

Algo en mi corazón me decía que esta noche lo descubriría. Pero hubiera preferido que mi corazón, por esta vez, se hubiera vuelto a equivocar.

Ya llevábamos dos cuadras caminando de la mano, cuando un fuerte apretón por parte de ella, puso mi cuerpo a alerta.

-_SAYO _- grite alarmado al verla con el rostro pálido, en mis brazos.

- _lle…lleva…me a casa, Sano..su-ke_- dijo ella con gran dificultad para respirar. Llame a un taxi. Le dí la dirección al chofer, que se ofreció ha ir mejor a un hospital, al ver la apariencia de Sayo. Ella objeto por todo lo alto. Por lo que le di la orden de que solo hiciera lo que se le indicaba, pues para eso le pagaba y no para dar consejos.

Sayo tenía su cabeza recostada en mis piernas, y respiraba con dificultad, pero aun así me repetía que no me asustara, que ya se le pasaría el malestar.

Llegamos rápidamente ante su casa, pero su semblante no mostraba mejora. Le pedí al taxista que tocara el timbre y que me ayudara con la cartera de Sayo. En mis brazos la cargue hasta la casa.

- _qué le sucedió?_ – fue la automática y obvia pregunta que formulo Shogo al abrirnos la puerta.

- _íbamos saliendo del cine, cuando repentinamente se desmayo_- fue mi escueta respuesta, mientras la recostaba en el sofá. Luego le dí las gracias al taxista, por su compresión y, claro, la paga por la carrera.

Al volver a la sala de estar, Shogo le daba unas pastillas junto con un poco de agua a Sayo, que estaba muy debilitada.

- _es solo una crisis_ – me señalo al mirarme por un micro segundo. Mi cara de interrogación debió ser muy obvia.

- _crisis de qué?_- pregunte instintivamente. Pero mi mente aclaro la duda inmediatamente al traerme la imagen de mi madre. Caí pesadamente en un sillón equidistante al sofá donde se encontraba Sayo. – _Cáncer!_ – dije en voz alta.

- _lo siento Sanosuke, debimos habértelo dicho…. pero Sayo se rehusó… no quería que tu sufrieras una vez más_….- la voz de Shogo era sincera –… _ella me contó lo de tu madre_ -

Yo no quería escuchar a Shogo, solo me limite a mirar como Sayo respiraba normalmente sumida en el sueño, producto de las pastillas que le administrara su hermano. Se veía tranquila. _"Como mi madre, cuando le administraban Morfina"_ pensé cruelmente. Sacudí la cabeza y mire fijamente a Shogo, que traía una manta con que cubrir a Sayo.

- _cuánto le queda de vida?_ – fue todo lo que atine a decir.

* * *

Cuando entre a casa, venia tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que dos personas se encontraban a mi espera. 

- O_ni-san!_ - escuche gritar. Levante rápidamente la vista. Ante mi estaba mi hermano Yahiko, con su característica sonrisa. Los dos nos estrechamos en un fuerte abrazo – _te extrañe mucho _– le dije mientras le golpeaba la espalda, de esa manera fraternal que solo aceptamos y aguantamos los hombres.

- _POR QUE ME OCULTASTE QUE TU VERDADERO APELLIDO ES SHISHIO_ – trono en mi oído. Yahiko y yo nos separamos con espanto ante tal gruñido. Era Megumi que con caras de pocos amigos y apretando los puños, exigía una explicación de mi engaño.

- _maldito mocoso_ – golpee a Yahiko en la cabeza, por ser tan bocón. Luego de un suspiro, agregue – _porque ya no deseo nada con ese apellido. Ahora soy Sanosuke Sagara y punto -_ y me senté resuelto en el sofá mientras buscaba en mis bolsillos la cajetilla de cigarros.

- _hay algo, que por si no sabes S A N O S U K E S H I S H I O, se llama confianza_. – mi nombre lo había escupido letra por letra - _Yo te abrí las puertas de mi hogar y después de dos meses me doy cuenta que aún sigo viviendo con un completo EXTRAÑO._

Esto colmo mi paciencia - _nadie te a pedido el que debas conocerme_ – me puse de pie y enfrente a Megumi, mirándola hacia abajo de manera desafiante, pues era obvia la estatura entre ambos – _yo solo soy tu inquilino, y no tu amigo, hermano o novio; y doy GRACIAS A DIOS por ello – _dije alzando los brazos al cielo - _como para que te sientas con el derecho de saber absolutamente toDAS LAS DECISIONES QUE TOME EN MI VIDAAAAA._

_- PUES BIEN…. QUEDATE CON TU MALDITA VIDA Y….Y….Y VETE AL CARAJO. MALDITO CABEZA DE POLLO!_ – y a grandes zancadas y con una gran portazo Megumi desapareció en su habitación.

- _ZORRA DECREPITA, LOCA Y AMARGADAAAAAAA !_ - grite como para que escucharan todos los vecinos del edificio y cuadras cercanas.

Con violencia agarre el casco de la moto que dejara, minutos atrás, sobre la mesa, y entregándoselo a un sorprendido Yahiko, le ordene…o mas bien diría, que gruñí: _TOMA, NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ!_

* * *

Kenshin se alegro mucho de volver a ver a Yahiko. Pero después de contarle sobre mi pelea con Megumi, su cara no era muy alegre que digamos. 

_- si sé_ - era lo único que le decía cada vez que, de brazos cruzados, él me decía un grave "_te lo dije"._

- O_ni- san, lo lamento mucho_ – dijo repentinamente Yahiko, después de que la reprimenda de Kenshin terminara – _es mi culpa el que te hayas enojado con tu novia. Gomen nasai!_

Kenshin soltó en carcajada por lo que había dicho Yahiko, mientras que una vena en mi cabeza, tan grande como su bocota, le digiera a mi hermanito que se había ganado un nuevo puñetazo en la cabeza. – _ELLA NO ES MI NOVIAAAAAAAAAA_ –

- _Pero Yumi dijo_…..- murmuro él mientras se sobaba el chichón.

-_Yumi?..._ _Qué les contó esa arpía_? – pregunte.

- _Ella nos contó que te había encontrado por casualidad aquí en Tokio y que tu habías insistido en hablar con ella, por eso fue a tu departamento, donde conoció a tu novia, con la que vivías muy feliz_ - Yo sonreí, después de todo la pequeña mentira de que Megumi era mi novia había funcionado – _le insistí a Yumi que me diera tu dirección, Sanosuke, pero ella se negó, argumentando que tú no deseabas verme, pues estabas muy feliz con tu novia._

Le explique lo sucedido a Yahiko, desde el encuentro en la discoteca con Yumi y su visita al departamento, incluyendo la pequeña mentira de que Megumi era mi novia. Obviamente, omití algunos detalles, pues Yahiko no sabe nada de lo que sucedió aquella noche en el despacho de papá.

- _y cómo fue que diste con el paradero de Sanosuke, si Yumi no te quiso dar su dirección?_ – pregunto Kenshin mientras nos servia una cerveza para mi y un jugo para Yahiko.

- _Kaede lo tomo prestado de su agenda_- sonrió Yahiko - _Esa Yumi no es muy astuta, si quería esconder algo, no debió hacerlo en el lugar más obvio_ – termino la explicación levantando los hombros.

Kenshin y yo solo nos miramos. _"Esa vieja astuta de Kaede"_ me dijo con la mirada, mientras yo le afirmaba con la cabeza.

- _Hace tiempo que deseaba hablar contigo hermano_….- continuo Yahiko - _Como desapareciste sin dejar pista alguna, me dedique a buscarte, pero nadie sabia algo de ti, incluso hable con tu padre Kenshin, pero él no sabia nada…también me dijo que tú tampoco sabias donde estaba este cabeza de pollo….AUCH! _– le lance un cojin por lo de _"cabeza de pollo"_ – _IDIOTAAAAAAAA_ – me grito él mientras me devolvía el proyectil, que esquive fácilmente.

"_Mejor sigue contando"_ le increpe, muerto de la risa por la cara de frustración de mi pequeño hermano. Sin duda, lo echaba mucho de menos.

- _debo felicitarlos por lo bien que te ocultaron Sanosuke, pero Yumi cometió el error. Así que tome mis cosas y partí hacia acá _- una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en mi hermano se dibujo en su rostro - _Pues tengo algo que puede salvar a papá de esa arpía y a la vez, tú podrás volver a la casa con la frente en alto._

Mi cara de interrogación se sumo a la de Kenshin.

- _qué es lo que sabes_? – le interrogue. Con sorpresa me entere de que Yahiko sabía todo lo que sucedió aquella noche. Nos contó que él había entrado al despacho poco antes que yo, para poder comer tranquilo una bandeja de deliciosos pasteles que había robado de la cocina. **(N/A: ¬¬u)** Pero al sentirme girar la perilla de la puerta, pensó que seria nuestro padre, por lo que se oculto debajo del escritorio. Así fue como escucho todo. La conversación, la declaración y las peleas, además del llanto.

- _no hay que subestimar la astucia del mocoso_ – le dije a Kenshin con una gran sonrisa, me sentía aliviado de que él supiera la verdad.

- _pero…. –_ interrogo inmediatamente Kenshin – _dijiste que tenias algo que salvaría a tu padre de Yumi y ayudaría a Sanosuke a volver a casa._

- _así es_…..- contesto Yahiko alegremente, para luego tomar su bolso y extraer de ahí una cinta de video.

- _en qué me puede ayudar eso _- pregunte con cierta desconfianza.

- _por si no sabes, nuestro padre, unas semanas antes de efectuarse la boda decidió instalar un sistema de seguridad en toda la mansión_ – decía mi hermanito mientras en el aire agitaba la cinta, con aires de superioridad –… _acaso el "sistema de circuito cerrado de televisión" no les dice nada._

- _excelente_ – grito Kenshin.

_- no entiendo_ – dije yo de mal humor.

- _Ahy! Kamisama_ – suspiro Yahiko - _todo lo que sucedió esa noche esta grabado en esta pequeña cinta, oni –san _– sonreía satisfecho mi pequeño hermanito.

Kenshin y yo nos abalanzamos sobre el muchacho – _ERES GENIAL YAHIKO _– gritábamos los dos, mientras le desordenábamos el cabello y lo alzábamos en vilo. Reímos y jugamos, como lo hacíamos tiempo atrás, durante algunos minutos, luego corrimos por todo el departamento persiguiendo a Yahiko, para poner finalmente la cinta en el pasa películas, y ver las imágenes que me devolverían la dignidad ante mi padre.

* * *

Estar frente a esa casa me ponía los pelos de punta, pero no necesariamente por miedo, sino más bien por ansiedad. No la recordaba tan imponente y pulcra. Era un gran terreno, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero el mirar ese lugar que por muchos años fue mi hogar, luego de tanto tiempo lejos de el, me dio otra perspectiva de las cosas. Me di cuenta que realmente echaba de menos cada rincón de ese lugar. Sus verdes prados, donde jugaba fútbol ya fuera con Yahiko, mi padre o ambos; la piscina, en donde se realizaron las mejores fiesta que la ciudad de Kyoto recordara y por supuesto, el _"Señor Roble"._ Ese era el nombre que Yahiko le dio al árbol, en donde construimos una _"casa club anti-adultos",_ y que fue nuestro refugio durante la enfermedad de mamá. 

Con Yahiko decidimos partir al día siguiente, de que este nos mostrará el video. Le encargue a Kenshin que le avisara a los demás que me ausentaría por unos días, pero que no les contara el motivo, que inventara la excusa de que me iría a visitar a mi familia. Lo que no supe fue que con Megumi la mentira no resulto, olvide por completo que ella sabia la verdad del incidente de Kyoto, por lo que Kenshin se vio obligado a contarle todo.

Kaede se alegro mucho cuando me vio llegar junto con Yahiko. Me abrazo solo como ella sabe hacerlo. También me dieron la bienvenida los demás sirvientes de la casa, todos grandes amigos míos.

- _y señorito Sanosuke, cuándo jugaremos una partida de pokér_ – me pregunto el viejo Tsuma, restregando sus manos codiciosamente. Él era el cocinero de la casa, desde mucho antes de que yo llegara a este mundo.

- _pues cuando estés dispuesto a perder todo tu dinero, mi viejo Tsuma_ - reí feliz de poder verlos a todos nuevamente. A Izumi, la mucama; que estaba casada con Kuno que era el chofer de papá. También estaba el siniestro Osuma, digo siniestro porque con ese aspecto pálido y el esmoquin más se parece a Drácula que a un mayodormo.

-_Qué alboroto es ese, Kaede?_- grito una voz enérgica desde lo alto de la escalera. Todos miramos con horror al dueño de esa voz. Era Makoto Shishio. Mi padre.

Cuando me vio entre toda la muchedumbre, su cara se deformo por el enojo, y ordeno enérgico a todos que se retiraran a hacer sus quehaceres, pero nadie obedeció.

- _Váyanse de aquí_ – dije yo dando un paso al frente – _yo me encargare de esto_. Antes de irse, Kaede me beso la frente y en sus ojos leí un _"yo estaré tras la puerta, omae no kodomo". _Le sonreí con confianza, para que se sintiera segura, pero dentro de mi sabia que no era suficiente.

- _Acaso no te prohibí que regresaras a esta casa_?-

- _Yo prometí que volvería para vengarme _– las rodillas me temblaban. La mirada de mi padre era fría, con un leve alo rojo de rabia.

- _quiero te vayas, antes de que yo te eche a golpes_.

- _Otosan, Sanosuke dice la verdad. El nunca tuvo alguna intención con Yumi. Ella te engaño_ – dijo Yahiko que no se había apartado de mi lado.

El solo lo miro, no le dijo nada, en cambio me dirigió la peor mirada de odio que pudiera tener. – _ahora le lavas el cerebro tu hermano, no creí que cayeras tan bajo._

- _Otosan, el no me dijo nada, yo lo vi todo _– grito Yahiko al borde de las lagrimas – _aquí esta la prueba de que lo que decimos Sanosuke y yo es verdad _– le mostró la cinta. Su mano temblaba.

- _yo no sabia que habías instalado un sistema de seguridad, pero Yahiko dice la verdad padre, aquí esta todo lo que tienes que saber de aquella noche_ – dije tomando la cinta que Yahiko sostenía en sus manos y con firmeza la enfrente al rostro de mi padre – _solo te pido que la veas, por la memoria de Okasan_ – y agache la cabeza en una reverencia, a la espera de su reacción.

_Vamos_ – fue su orden. Obedecimos sin chistar.

Entramos en la biblioteca y Yahiko instalo la cinta en el pasa película. Yo oprimí PLAY en el control remoto y la cinta comenzó a rodar.

Mi padre estaba hundido en su gran sillón de cuero mirando, sin expresión alguna, las imágenes que el televisor le mostrara. Sus manos estaban apoyadas bajo su mentón y sus codos sobre los brazos del sillón. Esa posición me daba escalofríos, tal vez porque era la misma que adoptaba cada vez que se me venia un castigo encima, cuando era pequeño.

Yahiko tenia los brazos cruzados para no mostrar lo nervioso que estaba. A él también le daba miedo esa posición de papá al sentarse.

Yo no quise sentarme, opte por quedarme de pie, a un lado del televisor y así apreciar los rasgos de papá, que se encontraba frente a mí.

Lo de_" una imagen reemplaza a mil palabras",_ en este caso fue cierto. El silencio en esa habitación se instalo por la eternidad, después de que yo oprimiera el STOP. Ninguno de los tres quería o podía hablar.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta, nos trajeron a todos a tierra.

- _Makoto, estas_ _aquí?...-_ se escucho al otro lado de la puerta. Era Yumi. Quien al parecer no se había enterado que yo me encontrara ahí, pues la palidez que llego de golpe a su rostro cuando me vio, me hizo suponer que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

- _qué haces aquí?-_ fue su pregunta. Yo no conteste. Desvié la mirada a mi padre que en ese momento se había puesto de pie. Él con paso firme se dirigió hacia Yumi, quien retrocedió unos pasos gesticulando algunas silabas, mientras sus ojos se abrían con horror.

Una bofetada se dibujo en su cara. Cayó al suelo producto de la fuerza.

_- VETE DE AQUÍ, PERRA!_ - fue todo lo que oí decir a mi padre.

* * *

La desolación en la mansión era agotadora. Luego de que mi padre echará a Yumi de ella, se encerró en su habitación, con orden estricta de no ser molestado. 

Yo me refugie en "Señor Roble". La casa en el árbol estaba muy deteriorada, pero aun tenia fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. La puerta había sido hecha para dos niños, uno de cinco y otro de trece, además que yo no pegue el estirón hasta los quince o dieciséis años, por lo que mi metro 80 de ahora hizo que me costara bastante el ingreso por ella.

Gateando llegue hasta un rincón, con la mano despeje un poco el polvo y me senté a mirar los bosques que se encuentran tras la mansión, a través de la única ventana de la casa.

Mi mente divago por recuerdos, anécdotas y distintas situaciones que viví en este lugar, por los 22 años de mi vida. También mi mente viajo hasta Tokio, recordé a Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, y también me acorde de la Kitsune, comprobando que aun estaba enfadado con ella. Pero me enfade aun más al recordar a Sayo. _"Por qué a mi?"_ le pregunte a Kami.

Salí de la casa del árbol, fui hasta el garaje de la mansión y tome uno de los autos, para dirigirme veloz a ver a mi madre.

No sé cuanto demore, ni tampoco recuerdo detalles del camino. Mi mente iba concentrada en llegar. Una vez frente a la tumba, me desplome. Llore como cuando me dieron la noticia de que ella había muerto. Entre llantos, le pedí que me diera fuerzas para ayudar a Sayo.

Un calido viento agito las ramas del Aromo que se encontraba a un lado de la tumba. Entendí que era su forma de decir que aun estaba conmigo.

- _ella te extraña mucho_– escuche decir detrás de mí. Al voltearme vi que era mi padre. Traía un gran ramo de calas, las flores favoritas de mamá, que me entrego con una sonrisa sincera. Yo las deposite sobre la lápida, para luego devolverle la sonrisa.

Luego ambos golpeamos nuestras palmas y enunciamos una oración por el descanso de Okasan.

Pasamos el resto del día juntos, yo le conté sobre mi nueva vida en Tokio, mis estudios, mis nuevos amigos, de mi novia y su enfermedad. Por esto, le explique que aun no podría volver a casa como él me había propuesto, pues yo debía acompañar a Sayo_. "Es mi deber, Otosan"_ le dije con angustia, mientras sin decir palabra su mano se aferraba a mi hombro. Era su manera de brindar apoyo, y solo hasta ahora lo entendí.

Durante todo este tiempo le recrimine el que me abandonara tras la muerte de mamá, pero ahora entendía que su forma de amar es el silencio. Sin hablar, sin dar consejo, sin apelar. Simplemente estar ahí.

No hay mayor muestra de amor que simplemente callar y acompañarte en el silencio, comprendiendo el dolor del otro.

Volvimos a casa muy tarde, todos nos esperaban para cenar. Yahiko había dispuesto que cenáramos en la cocina con los sirvientes. Fue una noche muy agradable, la comida que preparara Kaede fue exquisita. El viejo Tsuma saco su guitarra y cantamos canciones hasta bien entrada la madrugada con Yahiko, Kaede, Izumi, Kuno y hasta el siniestro Osuma. Obviamente papá no canto, pero su silencio lo agradecí, pues sabia que era su forma de decir: _"Bienvenido hijo". _

_

* * *

Adiós Yahiko- chan –_ dije abrazando al chico _– cuida a Otosan de las "arpías busca fortunas" (Cara de Makoto: ¬¬U) hasta que yo vuelva –_ y como era mi costumbre le desordene el cabello 

_No me digas chan _- grito Yahiko, mientras por el alto parlante decían que mi tren estaría pronto a salir.

_Sube al tren, o te quedaras aquí, lamentablemente para nosotros_ – dijo mi padre dándome un ultimo abrazo. A pesar de que solo fueron tres días, nos unimos mas que en 22 años de relación padre e hijo.

_¡MAKOTO SHISHIO!_ – escuchamos gritar tras de nosotros.

Con horror comprobamos que era Yumi, apuntando un revolver hacia nosotros. Instintivamente ubique a Yahiko tras de mi.

- _Yumi_ – la llame tratando de calmar mi voz y acercándome lentamente, sé que era una locura, pero mi mente y cuerpo iban a más de 1000 por hora.

- _ALEJANTE DE MÍ_ – grito con furia. Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas salvajemente.

- _pe…pero yumi…. tu y yo…_ – trate de decir personificando un repentino amor por ella. ¿Qué? ….Ya lo dije: mi mente y cuerpo iban 1000 por hora.

- _NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDESES_… - maldije hasta al Papa al ver queno funcionaba - …_TU NO ME AMAS… ESE NIÑO ME JODIO LA FELICICDAD_ – con el revolver apunto hacia Yahiko – _SI NO FUERA POR EL, AHORA ESTARIAS CONMIGO Y TU PADRE BAJO 7 METROS DE TIERRA._

- _YUMI_ – grito repentinamente mi padre – _NO HAGAS NADA DE LO QUE TE PUEDAS ARREPENTIR._

_- CALLATE_ – grito Yumi sacudiendo con violencia la cabeza – _TU… TU… ERES ASQUEROSOOOOO…. ERA REPUGNANTE CADA VEZ QUE ME TOCABAS Y AHORA DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE AGUANTAR POR TI… ME HECHAS A LA CALLE…. PERO AHORA…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ - esa risa era tétrica – _TE MATARE… Y ASI… ASI… SANOSUKE VENDRA CONMIGO._

- _Claro que iré contigo!_ – me apresure a decir cubriendo a mi padre y a Yahiko con mi cuerpo. Todo las personas de la estación al ver la escena y el revolver se habían abalanzado al suelo o habían arrancado hacia el exterior. El silencio era roto solo por nuestras voces.

_-En serio lo harás?_ – pregunto ella calmando su voz.

- _por supuesto_ – inmediatamente al decir esto dos estruendos retumbaron en toda la estación.

Mis rodillas flaquearon y con pesadez caí sobre la loza. Un agudo dolor en mi pecho y otro en mi pierna comenzaron. Lleve mi mano hasta el dolor punzante del pecho, para comprobar como se empapaba de sangre.

Comencé a buscar con impaciencia a Yumi. _"Aun tiene el revolver"_ fue el pensamiento automático que me llevo a buscarla.

Ella estaba de pie frente a mí, con el revolver pegado a su sien, pero una gran sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su demacrado rostro.

- _soy feliz, ahora los dos estaremos juntos en el infierno _- y sin mas jalo del gatillo. Para cuando cayó a mi lado, todo se volvió negro para mí.

(Fin flash back)

Fin del capitulo número seis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora pueden entender por qué este capitulo se llama así, pues esta narrado completamente por Sanosuke.

Ojala no se hayan enredado con la lectura, ya que empezó desde atrás. Trate de hacerlo lo mas comprensible posible, así q si alguien desea un esquema o línea del tiempo que explique este capitulo, solo tiene que pedirlo. Además si necesitan explicación personal, no duden en pedirlo. Es un combo promocional. **je**

**Bueno ahora me despido **

**Dejándoles un gran beso a todos y diciendo un: **

**Hasta el siguiente capìtulo!**

**Arcasdrea**


	7. Sanosuke fue baleado

Esta semana en mi país Chile lindo se celebro el día del maestro o profesor (como prefieran decirles Uds.)

Si leen mi _profile_ se enterarán de que yo estudio Pedagogía en Educación Básica o Primaria, por lo que celebre con _tuti_ ese día, tuvimos una tocata en la universidad y en el colegio donde actualmente estoy haciendo mi práctica profesional, un alumno me dio mi primer regalo como maestra: una rosa roja.

Además, debo agregar que ayer estuvo de cumpleaños mi hermanito (y único por suerte), así que este capitulo se lo dedico a él y a sus 21 primaveras.

todos los personajes que actuan en este fics pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y gracias a Kami- sama no son exclusividad de él, porque si no, NO los podria utilizar para los fines de mi fics. **

* * *

**

**Vives en mi corazón**

**Capitulo siete: "Sanosuke fue baleado" **

* * *

- Hermana, a qué hora dijo Aoshi que iba a llegar?- pregunto Kaoru,sentada en la barra de la cocina estilo americana, a Megumi, viendo como esta última pasaba la aspiradora por la alfombra y los muebles. 

- Dijo que pasaría primero por Misao y luego vendría hacia acá – grito Megumi para ser escuchada por sobre el ruido de la aspiradora.

- Aoshi por fin se decidió a declararle su amor a Misao, el pobre tenia mucho miedo por ser mayor que ella….pero al final el empujoncito que les di, sirvió de algo…- comento Kaoru con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Ahora creo que me toca a mí darte un empujoncito con Kenshin… jajajajajajja-

- Megumi no digas disparates – he hizo un gesto de enfado con la boca muy típico en ella.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Kaoru fue a abrir, para dejar entrar a la pareja recién aludida en la conversación que tuvieran con Megumi.

-Uhhhhhyyy! Miren al par de tortolos…. muy tomados de la mano – comenzó a burlarse Kaoru – se ven tan lindos los dos…. Siempre dije que perdieron mucho tiempo en declararse… además yo siempre quise que Misao fuera mi cuñadita.

-Cállate Kaoru, tu eres la que pierde el tiempo sin declararse a Kenshin – dijo Aoshi abrazando por la cintura a Misao.

-Eso mismo le decía yo hace un rato – acoto Megumi, sentándose en su ahora limpio sofá. Misao solo rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de fastidio de su mejor amiga y ahora cuñada.

-Megumi? – pregunto Aoshi de repente – cuándo dijo Kenshin que llegaría Sanosuke de Kyoto?

-Se supone que llegaría hoy – dijo la castaña alzando los hombros.

-Por eso hizo el aseo tan meticulosamente, para que el "rey de la casa" encontrara todo limpio – comento burlona Kaoru, quien parece se había almorzado un payaso esta tarde.

-CALLATE KAORU- grito Megumi –…Y UDS. DEJEN DE REÍR – gruño a Misao y Aoshi señalándolos amenazadoramente con el dedo índice .

Ring, ring, ring , sonó el teléfono justo a tiempo, salvando a Misao, Aoshi y a Kaoru de una golpiza de la furiosa Megumi.

"_Alo?... ahh! hola Kenshin… sí, están aquí… qué sucedió?... si la recuerdo… qué paso con ella?... NOOOO…nooo, no puede ser – _aquí la cara y el tono voz de Megumi cambiaron en forma abrupta_ – él esta bien?… no lo sabes…te llamó Yahiko…por Kami sama, ojala que este bien…sí … sí, yo les contare… esta bien hablamos al rato… adiós….ah!... Kenshin?…,. Cualquier cosa nos avisas, por favor…bien… adiós"_

Megumi colgó el teléfono lentamente. Su mirada estaba vacía. Aoshi con preocupación se inclino hacia delante – qué sucedió Megumi?.

- Sanosuke fue baleado en la estación de trenes y en este momento esta en el hospital. Lo están operando, pero Kenshin no sabe cuan grave es,el hermano de Sano no le conto mucho– dijo Megumi sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos_…"Sanosuke fue baleado"_… esa frase rondaba en la cabeza de Aoshi, Misao y Kaoru, con un gran signo de interrogación añadido.

¿Por qué¿Cómo¿Por quién? y otras, fueron las innumerables preguntas que debió responder Kenshin cuando llego al departamento de Megumi para ahondar más en la noticia. Así fue como todos se enteraron de Yumi, del padre de Sanosuke y su verdadero apellido, la muerte de la madre del castaño producto de un cáncer y por supuesto del incidente que había obligado a Sano a vivir en Tokio.

- y tú lo sabias todo, Megumi?- pregunto Kaoru sin salir de la sorpresa.

- sí, lo obligue a contarme toda la verdad, cuando esa mujer apareció en la puerta de esta casa... y lo de que era un Shishio lo supe cuando Yahiko vino por él.

- y qué haremos ahora? – pregunto esta vez Misao – creo que debemos contarle a Sayo.

- buena idea… también habrá que preguntarle si quiere ir a Kyoto con nosotros – pregunto Aoshi mirando decididamente a Kenshin, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- yo la llamaré – dijo Megumi tomando el auricular del teléfono- le diré que partiremos mañana temprano.

- Tú iras? – fue la pregunta automática de los cuatro amigos hacia la Kitsune.

* * *

-Me puedes explicar una vez mas, qué haces tu acá? 

-No tengo ganas de eso ahora, Kenshin…. Ya te lo he explicado mil veces… y como sigas torturándome con la maldita pregunta te lanzo por la ventanilla del tren.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Megumi, excepto Kenshin, que prefirió mirar el camino.

Sayo lamentablemente se excuso de no poder ir a Kyoto (esta semana era su tratamiento de quimioterapia, por lo que no les contó nada al respecto, prefirió mentir diciendo que tendría mucho trabajo cuidando a su hermano Shogo que estaba con una gripe fuertísima), pero amenazo de que la tuvieran informada de todo lo que sucediera con Sanosuke, tema del cual se encargo Kenshin, a quien cada una hora Sayo llamaba para preguntar si sabia algo nuevo o ya habían llegado a Kyoto.

- cuánto falta Oni san… ya tengo mucha hambre – dijo Kaoru, cuando sintió su estomago rugir.

- no mucho, espero que lleguemos a tiempo – dijo Aoshi sentado junto a Misao, quien al ver la cara de preocupación del ojiazul se aferro aún más a su brazo.

- no te preocupes, Aoshi, todo estará bien… qué fue lo ultimo que te contó el hermano de Sanosuke, Kenshin? – pregunto la chica de la trenza a Kenshin, quien se encontraba sentado junto a Kaoru.

- que Sano aún no sale de la inconciencia, pero que esta fuera de peligro. La operación fue justo a tiempo, un poco más y no hay mas Sano en este mundo – dijo el pelirrojo sin despegar la vista de la ventanilla.

Todos callaron…

Iré al carro comedor… alguien quiere acompañarme? - dijo Kaoru aparentando alegría, para subir el ánimo al grupo.

- yo te acompañare – dijo Kenshin – a mi también me bajo el hambre.

- e… es… ta bien – dijo algo ruborizada la pelinegra saliendo al pasillo, seguida de Kenshin.

- Kenshin esta muy preocupado – dijo Misao viendo alejarse al pelirrojo.

- es natural, es su mejor amigo quien fue baleado por una loca - dijo Megumi en tono sarcástico y violento, sin despegar la vista de una revista que comprara antes de subir al tren.

- Megumi! – dijo Aoshi en tono de reproche – no ataques a Misao con tus comentarios.

- ahora que es tu novia no puedo decirle nada… jajajajajajajajajajajjaa. Quién te viera hermanito – dijo Megumi guiñando un ojo picaramente a su hermano. Aoshi solo desvió la mirada para que ésta no viera el tono carmesí de sus mejillas. Misao solo rió por lo bajo, no quería enojar a su nuevo y flamante novio.

Cuento corto… al día siguiente del beso, Aoshi llamó a Misao para que se vieran nuevamente. Ella tan nerviosa estaba que llego media hora tarde al lugar fijado con Aoshi. De paso, se empapo entera, pues al salir la agarro un nubarrón. Mas mala suerte en este mundo no puede haber. Pero lo del chaparrón no estuvo tan mal, pues fue la excusa perfecta para que Aoshi le prestara su gabardina, y se refugiaran en una cafetería.Ahí se declararon amor mutuo. _"desde hace algún tiempo…"…."he pensado mucho en ti"…." Hace tiempo que te miro ya no solo como un amigo"…."yo siempre te he querido"…."Quiero que seas mi novia"…"Aoshi"…"Misao"…_, fueron algunas de las frases melosas que se profesaran mutuamente. Cuando anunciaran su noviazgo, se sorprendieron de que todo el mundo ya lo diera por hecho._ "Es que era muy obvio el que Uds. terminaran juntos. Sus ojos los delataban"_ fueron las palabras amables que le dirigiera la Sra. Tokio al saber la noticia de labios de su hijo.

- Les trajimos unas bebidas – anuncio Kaoru, llegando cargada con unas cuantas botellas – Kenshin trae sándwichs de atún… y de pollo para ti Megumi. **(N/A: entienden la profundidad del chiste y/o indirecta?... sino es así, mándeme un mail y yo se los explico :P).**

Todos dieron las gracias al recibir sus meriendas.

El viaje siguió sin mayores problemas, pues Megumi se quedo dormida, por lo que la paz duro hasta el final del trayecto. En la estación los esperaba el padre de Kenshin junto con el tío de Sanosuke, Souzo Sagara. El hermano menor de la madre de Sanosuke.

Fueron a dejar sus maletas a la casa de Kenshin en Kyoto, para que luego de ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y llamar a Sayo, todos se dirigieran al hospital.

Allí se encontraban Yahiko y Makoto Shishio, además de Kaede y Tsuma, los demás sirvientes se habían retirado hace poco, para hacer sus quehaceres en casa.

- Señor Shishio, buenas tardes - saludo gentilmente Kenshin.

- Kenshin – dijo en tono sorprendido el hombre – que bueno que estés aquí – el sorprendido fue Kenshin que fue abrazado por el padre de su mejor amigo. **(N/A: es la magia de los fics, quién se iba a imaginar a Kenshin con Shishio abrazados tan paternalmente)**

- Señor Shishio, déjeme presentarles a unos amigos de Sanosuke en Tokio- agrego Kenshin una vez separado del agarre del hombre y con la mano señalo al grupo que había llegado con el – ellas son Megumi, Kaoru, y Misao y él es Aoshi.

Todos hicieron profundas reverencias de saludo.

- ¿Cómo esta él? – pregunto Misao luego de que todos saludaran y se presentaran ante a Yahiko, Kaede y Tsuma.

- Aun sigue inconsciente. Cuando despierte quieren evaluar el estado de su pierna. Le extrajeron la bala, pero no saben que daño causo – trato de explicar Yahiko con un tono de voz intranquilo – por suerte la bala del pecho no fue directa al corazón, unos centímetros mas abajo y la historia seria distinta.

- y Yumi? – pregunto Megumi.

- murió en la ambulancia, no pudieron salvarla - contesto Souzo al ver la cara de odio que se dibujaba en Shishio. Además, le contó a los recién llegados como fue la escena ocurrida en la estación. Todos dieron a notar lo alegres que estaban de que no les haya sucedido nada a Yahiko y al señor Shishio.

- Sanosuke se comporto como un héroe – acoto su padre, cuando Souzo termino de contar la historia.

- podemos entrar a verlo? – pregunto Kenshin impaciente.

- claro, hablaré con el doctor para que los deje entrar- dijo Souzo. Desapareció tras la puerta que decía UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos). Al volver les indico que deberían entrar de dos en dos, pues el estado de Sanosuke, aunque estuviera fuera de peligro, era delicado.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Aoshi y Kenshin. Luego les siguieron Misao y Kaoru, quien salio llorando abrazada por su amiga ojiverde. La última en entrar fue Megumi.

A pesar de estar acostumbrada a un hospital,por su práctica profesional en Tokio, entro con lentitud y miedo. El aire se sentía frío, todo a su alrededor era blanco y pulcro. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo; el lugar, en ese momento, le era aterrador. Una enfermera le ayudo a vestirse con esas ropas verdes que ocupan los doctores cuando van a operar, para después, con gestos de su mano indicarle cual era el _bóxer _de Sanosuke.

Trago saliva al entrar.

Sanosuke estaba tendido en una cama metálica, rodeado de máquinas, monitores, cablesy tubos. Tenía una cobija hasta la cintura, por lo que su pecho vendado quedaba al descubierto. En su nariz había unos tubos insertados, también tenia unos círculos adheridos a su pecho, conectados a la _máquina ECG permanente_ **(N/A: ElectroCardioGrama)**. Todos los cables y tubos daban ha parar a una misma máquina, el _monitor multí-parámetro _que Megumi miro con detenimiento. Tal vez para confirmar que Sanosuke se encontraba bien a pesar de ese aspecto tan demacrado**. (N/A: El monitor multí- parámetro señala al mismo tiempo: frecuencia cardiaca, frecuencia respiratoria, presion arterial, saturacion de oxigenoy temperatura)**

Lo observo por unos segundos antes de decir: _"lo siento, quiero que me disculpes"_. ¿Ella se estaba disculpando con _"ese hombre"_, con ese _"cabeza de pollo"_?. Se sorprendió un poco de ello, y más que nada de que ella tuviera esa actitud hacia Sanosuke, pero se sentía culpable de que si algo le hubiera sucedido a Sanosuke, ella no pudiera haber tenido la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas por la reprimenda respecto a su apellido. Después de todo, Sanosuke tenia razón, ella no era nadie para exigirle esas consideraciones.

Además había entendido sola en su habitación, después de la pelea, las razones que tomara Sanosuke para desistir de usar el apellido Shishio, y presentarse ante todos en Tokio como un Sagara. Para él era una nueva vida.

- me disculpas?- le pregunto sinceramente muy cerca de la boca del muchacho. Pero vio un temblor en los ojos de Sanosuke que la obligaron, por instinto, a alejarse.

Sanosuke abrió los ojos, y miro desorientado el lugar. Ella temblaba, pero cuando vio que el muchacho trataba de incorporarse desde la cama se apresuro a recostarlo nuevamente, mientras le decía: - _no te levantes, aún estás delicado-_

Sanosuke mostró un gesto de dolor en la cara._"La herida del pecho le debe doler",_ pensó Megumi al verlo.

Sanosuke la miro por un momento, pero luego cerro los ojos. Junto con un suspiro le pregunto con cierta dificultad:_ dónde estoy?_

-_en el hospital… pero no hables demasiado, descansa…_.- contesto Megumi, viendo como Sanosuke nuevamente comenzaba a dormirse, a pesar de que trato de seguir hablando. - _por qué?- _pregunto nuevamente él

- _sshhhhhh!... Sanosuke_…- y lo arropo con la áspera cobija de la cama -…. _todos se alegraran el saber que haz despertado, pero estas agotado…. así que debes descansar _-

- _solo dígame… qué sucedió…por qué estoy a_…. – insistió Sanosuke, por lo que Megumi apoyo su mano en la boca del castaño, mientras le decía muy cerca del rostro para calmarlo – n_o vale la pena hablar de eso ahora_ –

Sanosuke no siguió hablando, por lo que Megumi decidió salir de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, acompañado de un: _"que duermas bien"._

Fin capitulo siete.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Sé que este capitulo es corto, pero es que no podía dejar en el aire quién era la persona que se encontraba al lado de Sanosuke cuando este despierta en el hospital. Pues ya saben que es Megumi.

Durante la semana conocí a Lazara, quien me pregunto cuando le daría importancia a la pareja Kenshin & Kaoru. Pues bien, aun no quiero ahondar en ellos, por que encuentro que aun tiene que pasar mucha agua bajo el puente. Aunque ya tengo listo su capitulo especial, siento que no es todavía el momento indicado para su relación en este fics.Espero que me comprendan

Ahora bien agradezco los review de: **Gabyhyatt** (pues como viste nada le sucedió a Makoto ni ha Yahiko, Sanosuke de algún modo les salvo la vida, a expensas de la suya); **Alis chan** (Gomen nasai por tu problemas cardiacos, pero espero que este capitulo haya compensado el que te haya cortado el fics justo en esa parte U, te quiero amiga¿cuando me vas a escribir un mail?); **ManashaXP**( gracias por tus felicitaciones y aunque no lo creas si hay muchos compatriotas por estos "lares" y todos muy buenos en lo que hacen); **Mibi- chan**( me caíste muy bien, y aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, tanto como los otros y sigue con tu fics que yo te estaré apoyando); **Chitsuru **( espero que esta vez te haya dejado mas metida que todas las veces anteriores, jajajajajajajja nos vemos en MSN amiga) y **Lazara **(eres de las mas exigentes lectoras que he tenido, pero me caíste en gracia, así q por eso te adelante ese pedazo de K&K, pero ten paciencia, todo tiene su recompensa, nos vemos también en MSN) .

Sin más que decir por el momento, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo:

ARCASDREA

Un beso a todos (as) menos a uno (a)

**PD: Mi ortografía es horrible, lo sé, así que pido disculpas por ello y doy las gracias a CISNE NEGRO por sus consejos. Tienes razón, debemos ayudarnos entre fictioneras.**


	8. Convalecencia

**Este capítulo esta dedicadoa la memoria de mi abuelito Tito. Que Dios lo tenga en su Santo Reino. Nos vemos el Martes 1 de Noviembre, en el día de Todos los Santos.****

* * *

**

**Vives en mi corazón**

**Capitulo ocho: Convalecencia.**

* * *

Lamentablemente los chicos debieron volver dos días después de que Sanosuke despertara. Las obligaciones en Tokio apremiaban. Kenshin y Megumi tendrían una serie de exámenes por esos días; Aoshi, por su parte; además de sus estudios de ingeniería, tenía obligaciones con el empleo que ejercía en la empresa de su padre, Saitoh Corp. Las chicas, por otro lado, no tenían ninguna obligación en especial más que asistir al Instituto. 

Sanosuke, por su parte, fue trasladado a una habitación normal tres días después de la partida de sus amigos, y a las dos semanas siguientes le dieron el alta. Entre el saludo de adiós de varios amigos que había hecho entre el personal y pacientes del hospital y el lloriqueo de varias enfermeras por la partida su paciente favorito, el chico dio gracias a Kami- Sama por estar vivo, una vez que cruzo la puerta de salida, en su flamante silla de ruedas.

Así paso un largo mes de terapia entre traumatólogo y kinesiólogo, para la recuperación total del tendón roto de su pierna. Además de variados chequeos para ver el estado de saturación de la cirugía del pecho.

Para que decir el estado de ansiedad que mostraba Sano por recuperarse del todo, y volver lo antes posible a Tokio. La razón: Sayo Amakusa.

_Debía volver con ella_, ese fue su firme objetivo para su convalecencia y recuperación.

Para sorpresa de toda expectativa médica y familiar su recuperación fue muy rápida, y aunque debía utilizar un bastón de apoyo, regreso a Tokio a solo dos meses del incidente con Yumi.

-papá, esto no era necesario - dijo Sanosuke con una gran gota en la cabeza y mirando de soslayo(¬¬u) a los dos guardaespaldas de lentes oscuros que Makoto Shishio había traído como seguridad, para despedir a su hijo en la estación de trenes.

-Uno nunca sabe… la historia se puede volver a repetir - dijo Shishio con mirada firme.

-con todas las novias locas que haz tenido, no me extrañaría que se volviera a repetir el incidente – dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja. Obviamente, el golpe que recibió Yahiko en la cabeza, esta vez no fue un coscorrón sino un bastonazo, por lo que se sobo tristemente por tres semanas el chichón que le quedo.

- Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya - señalo Sano al escuchar el aviso de salida de su tren - dile a Kaede que la llamaré todos los días como le prometí – le dijo a su padre mientras lo abrazaba por ultima vez.

Antes de partir, llamó a Kenshin para anunciar su llegada, que venia siendo avisada hace una semana atrás, y durante el viaje llamó a Sayo, pero le respondió la contestadota automática. Insistió varias veces, pero siempre era la misma grabación con la voz de Shogo_. " ¿Habrá pasado algo?"_ fue la pregunta que dio libertad a su imaginación, angustiándolo aun más de lo que estaba.

En la estación de Tokio lo esperaba Kenshin, quien lo recibió con un gran abrazo. De camino al departamento, le contó todo lo que se había perdido durante su ausencia.

-en serio esta saliendo con ese sujeto?- exclamo Sanosuke con espanto, la idea de que Megumi estuviera de novia con ese tal Enishi no le agradaba nada, y su tono de voz lo hizo notar.

-Te molesta acaso? – pregunto Kenshin, mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya sabes lo que paso antes de marcharme a Kyoto… ese tipo no es bueno para la Kitsune –dijo el chico bajando del auto una vez que hubieron llegado al estacionamiento.

-A mi tampoco me agrada, y eso que es mi compañero del equipo de kendo, pero también he sabido muchas cosas.

-Qué sabes? – pregunto Sanosuke con intriga en los ojos, recargándose en la pared del ascensor.

-Pues en una fiesta del año pasado, termino con una novia, y no en muy buenos términos, la insulto, llegando a llamarla prostituta delante de todos y además la abofeteo…ehy! No te pongas así – exclamo Kenshin cuando vio la vena de furia de Sanosuke.

-Sigue contando – le dijo entre dientes el castaño.

-Eso es lo único concreto que sé, los demás son solo rumores: como que se droga, que es un alcohólico, etc. – las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

- Demo… Sano…no hablemos de ello delante de Megumi? está bien?- suplico Kenshin, después de todo era su mejor amiga la involucrada.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sano, intentado mostrar una cara que convenciera a Kenshin, pero a la larga no lo logro.

Kenshin le entrego las llaves del departamento justo al mismo tiempo que su cara cambiaba al aparecer en ella una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _"Y a este que le pasa?"_ se pregunto Sano, por el repentino cambio de su amigo, mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura.

SORPRESAAAA! BIENVENIDO A CASA! – fue el grito ensordecedor que literalmente peino a Sanosuke. Los chicos le habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida.

Misao y Kaoru se arrojaron con alboroto a abrazar al castaño, que casi cae al suelo, a no ser por Aoshi y Kenshin que corrieron veloz a salvarlo de las chicas. Luego de que las hubieron calmado, ayudaron a Sanosuke a sentarse en el sillón de honor para entregarle todos los regalos. Entre risas y comentarios (hacia el noviazgo de Misao y Aoshi, específicamente), él también les entrego los recuerdos que les había traído desde Kyoto.

-me alegra tanto que estés aquí con nosotros, Sanosuke- dijo Kaoru un tanto emocionada, observando su nuevo colgante con forma de jazmín que le trajera el castaño.

-Jou-chan no te vayas a poner a llorar por mi, que Kenshin se puede poner celoso – dijo Sanosuke despertando la risa de todos.

-Oro?...cof… cof… cof… – dijo Kenshin, trapicándose con la bebida, por lo que Aoshi le ayudo con pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, mientras todos lloraban de la risa.

-No es gracioso – gritaba Kaoru, por su parte, pero sonrojada hasta la medula.

-Vamos, Jou- chan, es solo la verdad- agrego entre risas Sanosuke.

-Y tú no extrañabas a Megumi, acaso? – respondió Kaoru, provocando que Sanosuke la mirara con cara de asesino y que Megumi le diera un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Así las bromas y cometarios siguieron por varias horas, era la alegría de ver a un buen amigo de vuelta. Sobre todo si se considera que este amigo estuvo al borde la muerte. Quien no estaría feliz después de eso.

-la única que falta es Sayo- dijo Misao inocentemente – Megumi, tú no te encargarías de avisarle?.

-Llame varias veces a su casa, pero siempre me respondió la contestadora – hablo Megumi con indiferencia – y su celular estaba apagado.

-Dame el teléfono Kenshin, llamaré a Shogo.- dijo seriamente.Sanosuke.

Así lo hizo el pelirrojo, entre todas las miradas de extrañeza ante la actitud de Sanosuke.

_Alo, Shogo?.. Hola, habla Sanosuke…..bien gracias, pero quiero saber de Sayo….la estuve llamando todo el día, pero estaba solo la contestadora y su celular está apagado…si…si… te escucho_ - la cara de Sanosuke palideció ante lo que Shogo le estuviera contando, sus ojos se envidriaron y lágrimas solitarias comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Todos se preocuparon a ver la reacción de Sanosuke, _"algo le sucedió a Sayo"_ fue la obvia respuesta pensaron todos – _iré para allá, dame la dirección_- dijo Sanosuke con desesperación – _no importa si ella no quiere verme, yo iré!_ – grito esta vez, por lo que Misao le acerco un lápiz y papel – _dicta!_ – le dio esa orden a Shogo - _aja…. Hospital Seibo… Naka-Ochiai, Shinjuku-ku, Tokio 161-0032….si…lo anote…saldré enseguida _– y corto.

-Kenshin dame el bastón – ordeno.

-Pero qué sucedió? – interpelo Aoshi – algo le sucedió a Sayo?- esta pregunta freno en seco a Sanosuke.

-Ella esta en el hospital- fue lo que contesto con la mirada baja. Todos lo miraban expectantes – ella…ella tiene cáncer.

Un balde de agua fría les cayó a cada uno de los que escucharon aquellas palabras. No fueron necesarias las preguntas, pues Sanosuke comenzó a narrar todo lo que él sabía. Lo más amargo fue dar la noticia de que su Sayo tenia los días contados, pues el doctor diagnosticó el cáncer muy tarde, por lo que la metástasis generalizada en su cuerpo no podría ser agredida ni por quimioterapias ni por drogas. Estas técnicas solo le agregarían un poco más de confort a su vida, pero sin salvarla del todo.

El tiempo ya se estaba acabando para la castaña de mirada inocente, por ello él regreso, a pesar de que ya había sido perdonado por su padre.

* * *

Todos decidieron acompañar a Sanosuke hasta el hospital. Excepto Megumi que se excuso diciendo que debía esperar a Enishi, quien prometióllegar mas tarde, pero que ambos los alcanzarían en el hospital. 

Así lo hicieron, Misao se fue con Aoshi en su auto, y Kaoru, Sanosuke y Kenshin en el otro.

Llegaron rápidamente, siendo recibidos por Shogo. Quien les narro que Sayo sufrió una de sus tantas crisis en la mañana, pero que según el doctor esta seria la definitiva, por lo que deberían hospitalizarla._"He ahí por qué lo de la contestadora automática y del celular apagado" _dijo Misao tratando de sonar convincente.

- quiero verla – insistió Sanosuke.

-Está bien – suspiro finalmente Shogo, luego de insistirle al castaño que su hermana no deseaba ver a nadie y mucho menos a él – pero mi hermana se enojara conmigo por esto.

Sanosuke entro, un tanto preocupado, pero Sayo le sonrió al verlo. Él se le acerco lentamente, más por miedo que por su pierna aun convaleciente, pero su temor paso cuando los delgados brazos de ella se cerraron alrededor de su cuello.

-te extrañe tanto – le dijo la muchacha – te ves como un señor ingles con ese bastón.

- Descubrí que es un buen arma de ataque hacia mi hermano Yahiko- bromeo él, comprendiendo que la aparente naturalidad de la chica era solo una forma de no darle mayor importancia a su estado.

-Estas bien? – se atrevió a preguntar Sanosuke luego de besarla dulcemente en los labios.

-Ahora que tú estas aquí, lo estoy – dijo ella invitándolo a sentarse en su cama de tal modo que ella pudiera recargar la cabeza en su pecho – necesitaba que estuvieras aquí.

* * *

Cuando Sanosuke salio de la habitación, se encontró con que Megumi y Enishi ya habían llegado. 

-cómo esta ella? – le pregunto la morocha con sincera preocupación.

-ahora duerme – contesto sentándose pesadamente en esas frías sillas de hospital – aparentemente esta calmada, pero creo que solo lo hace para no preocupar a nadie… como siempre ella no quiere molestar….siempre piensa en los demás ante que en ella.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, nadie tenia ánimos de hacer más preguntas a Shogo o a Sanosuke, para no abatirlos mas con la historia. Pero a Misao le venció la curiosidad y entregándole uno de los tantos cafés que comprara en la cafetería del hospital, pregunto: - Shogo-kun, qué es exactamente lo que tiene Sayo?.

- bueno…- tomo aire - ella hace ocho o diez meses, ya no lo recuerdo, le detectaron cáncer a los huesos, pero… lamentablemente se detecto muy tarde. Si el diagnóstico hubiera sido dos o un año atrás se podría haber hecho algo por salvarla… pero la metástasis ya estaba generalizada en su cuerpo, por lo que solo se le dio una esperanza de vida de seis meses…- bebió un sorbo de su café - … las quimioterapias que se le practicaron fueron solo para tardar un poco el avance del cáncer… por eso ella no viajo a Kyoto cuando ocurrió lo de Sanosuke, pues esa semana ella debía someterse a una nueva "quimio"…-

- pero… ahora… por qué debieron hospitalizarla? – pregunto Kenshin esta vez.

- producto de la metástasis, dos vértebras de la columna colapsaron, por lo que Sayo deberá permanecer postrada en cama hasta que Kami -Sama decida llevársela – hundió su cara en sus manos para romper a llorar.

Sanosuke que estaba a su lado los abrazo. Nadie más quiso hablar. ¿Para qué, ya nada se podía hacer, solo quedaba la resignación y la espera. Por muy cruel que fuera la verdad, todos debían hacer un esfuerzo, por Shogo y Sanosuke, pero especialmente por Sayo, que aun sonreía a pesar de lo delicado de la situación.

Ella demostraba mucha entereza y humildad, y cada día, aunque su estado fuera más delicado, ella mostraba su clara y linda sonrisa. Como se dice: _"Lleva la procesión por dentro"._

* * *

Así pasaron algunas semanas desde la noticia, todos siguieron con sus vidas normales: 

Sanosuke se debatía entre la Universidad, la terapia de la pierna y las visitas al hospital.

Misao y Aoshi seguían con su noviazgo, tan felices como siempre. Aunque, a la semana de la noticia de Sayo, tuvieron su primera pelea fuerte, pero a los dos días de jurar no volver hablarse, estaban nuevamente de vuelta y tan melosos como antes.

Megumi también seguía con su noviazgo con Enishi, quien para risa de Kenshin era el causante de la "urticaria y celos inexplicables" de Sanosuke. Ella se encargaba de pregonar lo feliz que era con el peligris, a los cuatro vientos, incluso a la señora Tokyo, quien en un arranque de confusión y asertividad, cuando Enishi le fue presentado, antes de decir ¡Hola! pregunto que _¿qué había sucedido con el novio anterior, con el chico atractivo que se llamaba Sanosuke?_. Para que decir la cara que puso Enishi y la reprimenda que se gano la señora Tokyo por parte de su hija.

Pero los que aún no concretaban algo eran Kaoru y Kenshin, a pesar de todas las bromas indirectas o directas que le hicieran. _"No sé si son tontos o es que se quieren hacer los sordos"_ decía Misao cada vez que con Aoshi trataban el tema.

Es que a esas alturas del partido era desespérate ver como Kaoru se sonrojaba con el sólo hecho de tenerlo cerca y el pelirrojo ni se diera por aludido. O que Kenshin la mirara con cara de cordero degollado, para luego cambiar la vista rápidamente cuando los ojos zafiros de Kaoru se daban cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

Pero a todos les llega la hora de mostrar su corazón y ser feliz. Aunque siendo sinceros, lo de ellos no fue muy ¿NORMAL?.

* * *

- Ho…hola Kenshin – dijo mirando al suelo con timidez. 

-Hola Kaoru – respondió este. Los dos se encontraban a las afueras del edificio donde Sanosuke y Megumi vivian.

-Qué haces por aquí? - continuo hablando el muchacho.

-Ven…vengo a ver a mi hermana.- dijo Kaoru mientras entraban al edificio.

-obvio. jijiji – rió el pelirrojo llevando una mano detrás de la nuca y con una gran gota en la sien._"Que estúpida mi pregunta"_ penso.

Ambos entraron al ascensor en silencio. Kaoru tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y Kenshin miraba de reojo las facciones de la muchacha.

-Kaoru…?-

-Mm?

-hace tiempo te vi en el campeonato de Kendo de tu escuela-

-Yo también te vi… y fue una muy buena exhibición.

-Gracias….pero tú tampoco lo hiciste mal…. Tal vez cuando ingreses a la universidad podrías entrar al club.

-Seria gracioso…. – rió Kaoru por lo bajo – tu serias mi Sempai.

-Creo…..- pero un movimiento brusco del ascensor tumbo a Kenshin contra Kaoru, que choco su cabeza contra la pared – auch!

Las luces de emergencia del ascensor parpadearon hasta estabilizarse por completo. Kenshin recién ahí pudo ver lo que estaba pasando, Kaoru por su parte estaba muy aturdida para darse cuenta que el pelirrojo tenia la cara hundida entre sus pechos

-HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- OROOOOO! –

**

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, sé que alguien de por ahí me va a matar por dejar este capi hasta aquí…. Pero es que le quiero dedicar el siguiente en gran parte a esta pareja….. (me estoy sacando las medidas para mi ataúd).

Ahora si, entrando a un asunto muy delicado…. Creo que debo aclarara por que he escogido el cáncer como enfermedad para Sayo y la madre de Sanosuke. Pues bien, hace dos años perdí a mi abuelo producto de esta enfermedad, sé que ya era una persona anciana, pero aun así quiero recalcar que el cáncer es un pasajero silencioso en nuestro cuerpo, que con la mas mínima motivación, despierta y puede causar mal.

La parte en que el Shogo explica la enfermedad de sayo, es exactamente el diagnostico dado a mi abuelo, incluso lo de el colapso de las vértebras es cierto, por lo que a partir de ahora todo lo que narre en relación a sayo será solo producto de un hecho real, que es el mío.

Pero lo realmente importante de todo esto es que por favor, si hay antecedentes de cáncer en su familia, preocúpense de hacerse un chequeo anual, pues por lo menos en mi país el cáncer de pecho es el segundo motivo de mortandad en las mujeres, y hacerse un chequeo en este caso es tan fácil como solo tomarse diez minutos de tiempo.

Bueno vamos a la parte que más me agrada de los capi' y que es agradecer a cada uno de las personas que leen este fics y NOOOOO dejan review. GRACIAS A TODOS.

Y obviamente a todas las que SIIII enviaron sus review:

**Gabyhyatt** (pues como te darás cuenta, no fui tan mala como para matar a Sanosuke. Gracias por ser una de las más fieles lectoras, no solo de este fics, sino que de todos, nos vemos. Un beso) **Alis chan** (amiga! tanto tiempo sin leernos, jijijiji, espero que puedas enviarme un mail pronto y que todo lo que preparas en la U te salga de pelos. Sorry por no actualizar en una semana como tu querías, pero la U, al igual que a ti y a muchas, me tiene demasiado ocupada. Y no hay de que…. por lo de Aoshi y Misao. Nos vemos. Un beso) **Kaoru** (gracias mil veces por tus criticas constructivas, espero que con el correr de los capítulos adquiera la madurez necesaria como escritora. Gracias otra vez. Nos vemos. Un beso) **Kitty **(que bueno que te haya gustado este fics. Y sí, con la ortografía soy pésima, pero ya corregí todo. Y eso que mi madre es profesora de Lenguaje. Jajajajajajja. Gracias. Nos vemos. Un beso) **Lazara** (Hohohohohohohhohohohhohohoh que mala soy…. Espero que no me mates por dejar la parte de K&K hasta ahí, pero las explicaciones del caso ya las di. Me salio verso sin el mayor esfuerzo. Nos vemos en MSN. Un beso) **Asumi** (que bueno que te hayas reído con mi mal chiste del sándwich… una por lo menos…. Gracias. Nos vemos. Un beso) **Leslie** (espero que la espera haya valido la pena para dejarte mas intrigada de lo que ya estas Hohohohohohohoh. Nos vemos en MSN. Un beso) **Cisne.negro** (para nada me tome a mal el tirÓn de oreja por la palabrita B A L E A D O. Además tienes toda la razón con lo de ayudar a las demás fictioneras. Dale adelante no más y tu fics Steampunk esta bravote. Nos vemos. Un beso) **Lara** (espero que lo de la tensión en el pecho sea solo un decir… me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo y el anterior. Gracias. Nos vemos. Un beso)

Ahora si, que por fin me voy para dejarlos en paz.

Saludos a todos menos a uno. ARCASDREA.

QUE TENGAN DULCES SUEÑOS! ( **0** un bostezo)


	9. Cumpleaños infeliz

**Vives en mi corazón**

**Capitulo nueve: Cumpleaños infeliz**

**

* * *

**La cachetada le dolía y mucho. Ardía hasta más no poder. Al parecer los supuestamente débiles brazos de la chica no lo eran tanto, no obstante, recordó que practicaba kendo al igual que él. Pero aún así, se sobaba lastimeramente la mejilla mientras pedía una y mil veces disculpas a Kaoru quien le daba la espalda ofendida y enojada (y también muy avergonzada). Es que, que mujer no se ofende con tener la cara de un hombre hundida entre sus pechos, y con el agravante de estar encerrados en un ascensor. 

-Kaoru? … por favor… no fue mi intención, el azotón del ascensor fue el culpable –

-Lo sé –dijo finalmente Kaoru no aguantando mas de diez minutos de insistentes suplicas del pelirrojo por un poco de su piedad, esa voz avergonzada finalmente vencieron a su orgullo de mujer.

-Entonces me perdonas?

-Si – dijo Kaoru quien aún le daba la espalda para esconder su sonrojo pues se había dado cuenta de su situación – y…y…que ha…remos aho…ra que… es… estamos en…cerrados en este… lugar – como odiaba ese tartamudeo tan propio de ella cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Pues…- se rascó la cabeza Kenshin – sólo nos queda apretar el botón de emergencia y esperar

-Oja…la no se de…moren mucho – decía Kaoru mas preocupada por estar encerrada ahí con él q por estar atrapada y no poder salir nunca de ahí.

-Los celulares no tienen señal desde aquí para llamar a Sano o a Megu, y q envíen ayuda.

-Mi celular es moderno y no pierde la señal, podrías intentarlo… si quieres?- dijo la muchacha; tratando de controlar sus nervios y tartamudeo; extrayendo el teléfono móvil desde su bolso y ofreciéndoselo a Ken.

El pelirrojo lo tomó y marcó el número de su amigo de infancia:

_-Aló! Sano me escuchas?... si soy yo, óyeme … estás en el departamento?... si sé, me lo imaginaba_ - y cubriendo con la mano libre el celular le dice a Kaoru : hubo un corte de luz - _aló?…sí aun sigo aquí… estoy con Kaoru… NO TE RIAS! … YA DEJA DE MOLESTARME... SI!… SI!… SI!… ya te calmaste?- _esto lo decía en un tono no muy encantador, Kaoru solo reía por lo bajo, tratando de imaginar las sartadas de tonteras q le estaría diciendo Sanosuke para ponerlo de esa manera – _escucha bien, quiero q llames a Hanagata y le digas q tiene a dos personas atrapadas en el ascensor…. SI…. TE DIJE Q NO TE RIERAAAASSSSSS… YA TE DIJE Q LLAMES HANAGATA PARA Q SEPA Q TIENE A KAORU Y A MI ATRAPADOS EN EL ASCENSOR… Y Q SE APURE POR Q NO QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA AQUÍ….ADIOOOOOS._

Cortó muy resuelto y enfadado la comunicación con su amigo. Pero dentro de si lamentaba haber hecho esa llamada, pues sabía q Sano sería incapaz de guardarse este inoportuno incidente. ¿Inoportuno incidente? Se pregunto nuevamente, reflexionando cada una de las letras q acaba de pensar. Estaba encerrado en un ascensor con Kaoru Saitoh, una chica hermosa y muy bien formada para solo tener 17 años y a quien consideraba muy madura a pesar de ese detalle, y habría q agregar el hecho de q sentía cosas por ella, y no me refiero a tenerle simpatía por tratarse de ser la hermana de tu mejor amiga y de uno de tus buenos amigos.

-me… me lo entregas? – la voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ah?... Ah!... Si… si aquí está, gracias! – Kaoru al recibir el aparatose fue a sentar en la pared contraria donde se encontrara Kenshin, comenzó a apretar una serie de botones en su celular hasta q una musiquita le indicó q el juego comenzaba.

-Qué haces?

-Juego _Ace of Spades_! – contestó Kaoru aparentemente muy concentrada en la pantalla del celular- creo q estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, así q debo matar el tiempo en algo.

-Pero… pero podríamos conversar – se atrevió a sugerir Kenshin

La muchacha sonrió un poco sonrojada , era cierto estaba encerrada en un ascensor con el chico q le gustaba y la muy tonta, por no decir estúpida, se dedicaba a jugar un jueguito de celular dejando totalmente de lado al hombre de su vida.

-lo siento – dijo avergonzada.

-no te preocupes… mmmh? De qué quieres hablar? – dijo Kenshin sentándose frente a Kaoru apoyando la espalda en la pared y subiendo una rodilla de tal modo q su brazo pudiera encontrar apoyo en ella_. "Se ve muy sexy…. Eh?... Kaoru! no pienses en esas cosas ahora!" - _Se recrimino mentalmente la muchacha.

-no… no sé.

- eh? Desde cuándo prácticas kendo?

-desde primaria- contesto ella de forma automática y escueta. Kenshi espero unos segundo para q se explayara más, pero parece q no lo haría así q decidió llevar el control de la conversación.

- yo lo práctico desde los cinco, mi padre me enseño… aunq era un profesor terrible, era muy estricto, incluso algunas veces me arrancaba de su entrenamiento, jajajajajajaj, cuando conocí a Sanosuke mi padre no lo aceptaba como amigo, pues por culpa de él deje totalmente de lado el kendo. Pero gracias a Sanosuke fue q lo retomé, pues en una ocasión que peleamos yo me defendí con un palo de sus puños y le asesté un golpe en la cabeza, si no es por eso nuncahubiera vuelto al kendo. jajajajajajjajajajajaja asi q mi padre aún le agradece a Sanosuke por prestarmela cabeza para entrenar. Jajajajajajajajajaj

Kaoru lo miraba entretenida, nunca pensó q Kenshin fuera tan conversador y alegre, bueno en realidad se veían ocasionalmente, solo lo necesario para saber q estaba profundamente enamorada de él, pero verlo ahí tan distendido, tan alegre, le producía la sensación de ser los mejores amigos, de ser dos personas q se conocieran por años, décadas y siglos.

-oh? Lo siento hablo mucho! – dijo de repente Kenshin al darse cuenta de la cara de asombro de la muchacha.

-ah! No para nada.- el silencio se hizo eterno por algunos minutos, ninguno quería volver a hablar. Ken por q sintió q hizo el soberano ridículo hablando a mil por hora y Kaoru por q sentía q había incomodado a ken-san con su asombro, pero q más da, esta es la oportunidad de tu vida, no puedes desaprovecharla!.

-se nota q quieres mucho a Sanosuke… desde cuándo se conocen?- preguntó Kaoru mirándolo por primera vez directamente a los ojos.

-eh?- Kenshin estaba aturdido con aquellos par de zafiros, tardó un poco en reaccionar pero final mente articuló – desde la secundaria.

- vaya! Es mucho tiempo! Lo de ustedes sí q es amistad – dijo ella tratando de controlar su mente, sus palabras, su cuerpo; meditaba y reflexionaba cada movimiento, cada palabra, y cada mirada, para no cometer errores y seguir lentamente acercándose a Kenshin sin q él se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. _"Si no es ahora, no será nunca"_ se repetía una y otra vez para darse valor hasta poder sentarse al lado de él. Kenshin por su parte estaba temblando por dentro, se preguntaba _"qué mierda me pasa"_ a cada centímetro q Kaoru se acercaba.

-Kenshin?... Kenshin? – la voz de la chica otra vez lo trajo a la realidad.

-Ah!

-Tú y Sanosuke tiene una gran amistad, recuerdas q te dije eso – rió por lo bajo Kaoru.

-Ah! Sí, él es mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria.

-Ya lo sabia .

-Qué cosa?

-Qué ustedes se conocían desde la secundaria… - la chica se sentía feliz por generar esa reacción en Kenshin, ahora mas q nunca debía actuar – él te debe conocer muchas anécdotas.

-eh? Pues si,… éramos muy unidos hasta q yo me vine a estudiar a Tokio, pero aun así nos seguíamos comunicando por…

-tienes novia?- _q mierda le he preguntado, Kaoru tonta, Kaoru tonta!_ , Kenshin la miraba con enormes platos.

- No, no tengo… - contesto más rojo q su cabello – y tu?... tienes novio?

-No, no, tampoco tengo

- que extraño!

-Qué cosa?

- Que siendo una chica tan hermosa no tengas no… - Kenshin se tapo la boca con la mano, había dicho todo eso sin pensar. Kaoru solo sonrió y siguió hablando.

-Es que a mi me gusta un chico, pero no soy correspondida – señaló mirando al suelo con tristeza

-Oh! Que mal, ese chico es muy estúpido- _ups! otra vez hablando sin pensar_

-Jajajajajjajajaja – rió Kaoru al ver q Kenshin, sin saberlo, se decía estúpido a si mismo – si es un estúpido, pero es encantador.

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho – murmuro él un poco decepcionado, _"ama a otro"._

-Qué te sucede?- pregunto Kaoru al ver la cara extraña de Kenshin.

-No, nada.

Silencio otra vez.

_Dios, se me esta yendo de las manos, debo hacer algo, pero q?... no se me ocurre nada q decirle a kenshin…. por favor habla otra vez Kensan!... -_ suplicaba Kaoru lanzándole miradas furtivas de vez en cuando.

_Tiene a otro… era obvio no… ella tiene 17 y es hermosa, seguramente es un chico de su instituto… q haré, debo hacer algo…. Kenshin Himura tu debes hacer algo ahora…_-pensaba el pelirrojo por su lado.

…_Ya sé!_

…_Ya sé!_

Kaoru…?- Kenshin…?- se llamarón al mismo tiempo, pero no pudieron seguir, sus ojos se encontraron y se desearon. Kenshin comenzó a acercarse lentamente, pidiendo permiso a cada centímetro q robada a la distancia q lo separaba de la boca de la chica. Kaoru comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente, al mismo tiempo q trataba de controlar su corazón y respiración. Solo pocos milímetros mas y esa boca seria suya… Kaoru sentía el aliento de Kensan sobre su rostro…

-PONGANSE LA ROPA PAR DE TORTOLOS! LOS VAMOS A SACAR DE AHÍ! – la voz de Sanosuke irrumpió con fuerza en el lugar. PLOP! La gran oportunidad de ambos se iba por el caño.

* * *

-cómo pudiste ser capaz?- le recriminaba Sayo tratando de controlar la risa. 

-Ni que fuera adivino para saber que rayos estaba pasando adentro – decía Sanosuke ofendido de q hasta su novia le echara en cara q había arruinado el momento de Kaoru y Kenshin, que a todo esto, desde esa vez no se habían vuelto a ver o hablar - ya Kenshin me molesto bastante durante toda la semana por eso, y también Megumi y Aoshi, además de Misao, así que no deseo escuchar una queja más al respecto.

-Ven acá tontito inoportuno – lo llamó Sayo para que se sentara al lado de ella – creo que en la fiesta de esta noche deberías pagar tu error, después de todo se trata de dos de tus mejores amigos.

-Tienes razón –decía Sano– ya se me ocurrirá algo – le dio un corto beso en la boca

-Porque no aprovechan que Kenshin lleve a Kao hasta su casa, Aoshi no podría hacerlo pues debe llevar a Misao, y tú te quedaras ayudando a Megumi con los quehaceres de la casa, si alguien intenta colgarse de Kenshin para q lo vaya a dejar (como Kamatari, por ejemplo) tú te ofreces a llevarlo hasta su casa, para q así Ken y Kao se vayan solitos. Qué te parece?

Feliz por que Sayo le diera la solución perfecta, para q su amigo pelirrojo le volviera a dirigir la palabra, Sanosuke le dijo- No sé que haría sin ti.

-Creo q deberás aprender a hacerlo – dijo la chica cambiando su semblante a tristeza.

-Ya estamos con esas… Señorita! – dijo Sanosukencon el tono enfadado que ponía cada vez que Sayo se deprimía por su enfermedad.

-Pero si es cierto Sanosuke, creo q ya es hora de q asuma q en unos meses más ya no estaré cerca de ti – una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la muchacha, pero la mano de Sanosuke la despejó con delicadeza al mismo tiempo q le decía: - tú siempre estarás cerca de mi, y yo siempre estaré cerca de ti, entiendes?- le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la beso apasionadamente.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas, debes ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta – dijo Sayo simulando una sonrisa.

-No, no me iré… ese sujeto Enishi le iría a ayudar a Megumi así q no me necesita por el momento, además quiero pasar mas tiempo con una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa seductora, la habrá visto usted por alguna parte?

-Si, creo que la vi, señor… debe ser una de las enfermera que están en el pasillo ahora

Oye! Qué crees q soy! – le recriminó con un puchero al decirle de manera indirecta q él era un fresco.

-Jejejejeejejeejejeje…. Te atrapé Sanosuke Shishio, te atrapé jajajjaajjajajaja- Sayo reía nuevamente y eso a Sano le hacia feliz.

* * *

La casa estaba llena, no era para menos si se trataba del cumpleaños delos mellizos Megumi y Aoshi Saitoh, hijos de una de las familias más importantes e influyentes de Tokio y, por q no decir, del Japón. 

La celebración era en el departamento de Megumi, por lo q ésta estaba desesperada con los preparativos, aunq su madre le envió a Haruko para q le ayudara durante la tarde, a modo de apaciguar un poco la pega, pero inmediatamente llego Enishi con un gran ramo rosas, por lo q Haruko se retiro temprano.

Los invitados llegaron a eso de las 8 de la noche, entre amigos de Aoshi y amigos de Megumi, la fiesta llegaba hasta el balcón. Todos comían, bebían y conversaban, era agradable el ambiente y la música adecuada para distender los ánimos del ajetreo de la vida urbana.

A eso de las nueve llegó el festejado en compañía de su novia y su hermana menor, Kaoru. Todos lo saludaron y le entregaron sus regalos. Kamatari q andaba con cámara en mano no se le escapaba ninguna, y disparaba flashes como desquiciado. A las nueve y media llego Kenshin q fue deslumbrado por uno de esos tantos flashes de Kamatari, antes de q pudiera decir ¡_hola!_. Kaoru y Kenshin se anduvieron evitando gran parte de la noche hasta q llegó Sanosuke a eso de las 10 15. Kamatari lo abordó con la cámara, pero el castaño se disculpó diciendo q iría a cambiarse de ropa para estar un poco mas presentable; en la mañana anduvo en la universidad y de ahí se traslado al hospital, por lo q se sentía sucio y fuera de lugar al ver lo elegantes q estaban todos los invitados.

-podría acompañarte – se ofreció el manager entre risillas.

-no gracias! – contestó con una gota de sudor el castaño, q veloz se escondió en su habitación, para media hora después aparecer impecable e irresistible vestido completamente de negro. Saludó primero a Aoshi deseándole un muy feliz cumpleaños y entregándole su regalo q lo tenía escondido en la cocina junto con el de Megumi, a quien se lo entregó en la mañana antes de irse a la universidad. Era un hermoso par de aros de plata q ahora la pelinegra lucia, pues se había tomado todo el cabello en un moño alto.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kitsune!- le dijo cuando fue a saludar a la mujer q conversaba con unas amigas – Sayo te envió saludos.

-Gracias Tori Atama!- le dijo la muchacha que debió soportar, una vez q se hubo retirado el castaño, las preguntas respecto a su compañero de departamento por parte de sus amigas.

-Su atención por favor- dijo Aoshin de repente a todos los invitados para captar su atención – ahora como es una costumbre en mi familia, deseo darle un regalo a mi hermana por su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños… Megumi? – la llamó para q apareciera entre toda la multitud q lo miraba interesada.Se paró al lado de su hermano, mayor q ella por un par de minutos, Misao le entregó a Aoshi una caja _"un tanto grande"_ pensó Megumi. Todos los invitados comenzaron a pedir q la abriera y así lo hizo, para después de sacar la tapa dar un grito de emoción.

-es hermosooooooo!-

Todos los invitados suspiraron un _ahhhhhhhhh!_ cuando la pelinegra extrajó desde la caja a un pequeño y peludo cachorro de Chau – Chau.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita - le dijo Aoshi mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de Megumi.

-cómo le vas poner? – pregunto Misao con orgullo, pues la idea del cachorro había sido suya.

- no lo sé!- contesto la muchacha acariciando la suave piel del animal.

- tiene cara de llamarse Notaro – decía Sanosuke apareciendo de la nada y q acercándose comenzaba a acariciar al cachorro q estaba en brazos de la chica.

-Notaro? qué tipo de nombre es ese, Shishio? – preguntaba Enishi apareciendo desde el otro lado y con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- Notaro es un nombre muy lindo- decía Misao interponiéndose entre la miradas de odio de los dos hombres y acariciando también al cachorro agregó- te gusta perrito?.

El cachorro movió insistentemente la cola cuando Misao le hizo esa pregunta.

-parece que le gusta, creo q deberás llamarlo Notaro – dijo Kaoru que también comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Lo mismo opino - dijo Kenshin – y tú Aoshi?

- Le queda muy bien ese nombre – sonrió él.

- está bien, ustedes ganan, se llamara Notaro….- dijo Megumi rodando los ojos- estás feliz, Tori atama?

El castaño solo la miraba con una gran sonrisa q demostraba su victoria por sobre Enishi.

- ehy! Chicos por q no se sacan una foto para mi álbum? – grito de repente Kamatari – siéntese en este sillón, tú Enishi sujeta al perrito mientras le saco la foto a los chicos – Enishi recibió con una pequeña venita en su frente a la tierna mascota, todos esa noche estaban coludidos contra él y Megumi no hacia nada para situarlo en el lugar q le correspondía como novio de ella – bien, Sanosuke siéntate, pues no puedes estar de pie aun estando con bastón, - siguió Kamatari ordenando a los chicos en el sillón - Megumi siéntate a su lado…TE DIJE Q TE SIENTES AHÍ!… y no hagas mas berrinches q te pones vieja… muy bien, quién sigue… ah! Sí… Kenshin ponte atrás de Sanosuke… eso así… ahora Kaoru siéntate al lado de tu hermana, QUE HERMOSA ESTA NIÑA!... ahora Misao ubícate al lado de Ken y abrázate a Aoshi… AH! Q BIEN SE VEN TODOS ESTA NOCHE…. ahora sonrían para Kamatari. La foto fue un desastre, el único q se comporto ligeramente maduro en ella fue Aoshi, pero aun así su cara de _"esto no puede ser"_ daba mucha risa, Misao salio empujando a Kaoru en un abrazo por sobre sus hombros, al mismo tiempo miraba el conejo q Sanosuke le hiciera y le sacaba la lengua a Megumi q salio enfadada por el empujón q le dio la pequeña al tratar de abrazar a Kaoru, quien salio riendo a carcajada limpia. Kenshin por otra parte le hacia conejos a Sanosuke q creía ser le único q fuera capaz de esa broma.

- oye Kamatari, me tienes q mandar las fotos a mi mail – le dijo Sanosuke una vez q este les dijo q ya podían levantarse del sillón luego de repetir la foto- para poder mostrárselas a Sayo.

-claro, solo tienes q darme el mail.

A eso de lasa 11 30 sonó el timbre, Aoshi corrió junto con Misao a abrir la puerta. Ambos estaban coludidos en algo, pues desde q llegaron no dejaron de ver sus relojes, cuchicheaban por lo bajo y Aoshi salía de vez en cuando al balcón para hablar por su celular.

Megumi entendió segundo después la actitud de la pareja, pues al ver hacia la puerta de entrada, diviso a su madre, pero al lado de ella también se encontraba su padre, Hajime Saitoh.

-Aoshi, q hace ella aquí! – grito a su hijo con mala cara. Parece q había sido engañado por el ojiazul.

-Papá, Por favor cálmate… es mi cumpleaños y el de Megumi, si te traje aquí es por q ya deben hablar.

-Yo no hablaré con nadie… menos con ella – su esposa intento detenerlo, pero Hajime le dirigió una mirada tan fría q esta se despido con un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, para salir detrás de su marido, q ya estaba en el ascensor.

-Aoshi una vez q cerró la puerta, se atrevió a mirar a su hermana q con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió para desaparecer en su habitación. La fiesta había terminado.

* * *

-Kitsune! Kitsune! - Sanosuke tocaba la puerta de la habitación una y otra vez, pero Megumi no contestaba. La mayoría de los invitados se retiraron después del incidente, Aoshi triste por todo lo q había provocado se llevo a Misao, Enishi se fue luego de q por mas q insistiera Megumi no le respondía desde el otro lado de la puerta, y Kenshin se ofreció a llevar a Kaoru, pero aunque ésta se negó a la idea, Sanosuke intercedió por su amigo y finalmente Jou-chan accedió. 

-Kitsune, ábreme por favor, todos quedaron muy preocupados por ti – ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia – VAS A ABRIR O NO, MIRA Q SOY CAPAZ DE MANDAR LA PUERTA ABAJO SI NO ABRES EN 5… 4…. 3… 2… -

-PUEDES DEJAR DE GRITAR Q ME DUELE LA CABEZA – le grito Megumi cuando abrió la puerta, al parecer la tristeza se había ido por completo, pues estaba q echaba humo hasta por las orejas.

-Así esta mejor…- sonrió Sanosuke entrando a la habitación de la chica y dejando algo sobre el velador – es agua con azúcar, para q calmes los nervios.

-Ah! … gra..gracias Tori atama…- respondía sorprendida y confundida por la actitud del chico. Justo en ese momento una bola de pelos entraba saltando y ladrando directo hacia los pies de la chica.

-Notarooooo!… Me había olvidado de ti – se arrodilló la chica para recibirlo en sus brazos. La pequeña lengua del perro se entretuvo por un rato en la mejilla de la chica, mientras esta reía y le pedía q por favor parara pues le daba cosquillas.

-Notaro, deberías decirle a tu ama q cuando llora de ese modo se pone muy fea – susurro Sanosuke a la mascota como tratándose de un secreto entre los dos, pues puso la mano cerca de su orejita de perro.

-No seas Baka, Tori atama – refunfuño Megumi poniéndose de pie y yendo a sentarse al borde de su cama. Notaro se agito un poco para librarse de los brazos de su ama y correr a los pies de Sanosuke.

-Qué me miras? – le decía el castaño a los interrogantes ojos perrunos.

Jajajajajajaajjaajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajja-

-De qué te ries ahora Kitsune!

-Es q se ve tan pequeño al lado tuyo…jajjajajajajajajajaja – era cierto el pobre Notaro no le llegaría mas arriba de los tobillos de Sanosuke, por lo q el muchacho al darse cuenta también comenzó a reír.

-Enishi dijo q lo llamaras después – le dijo Sanosuke luego de tomar a Notaro en su brazos y sentarse al lado de Megumi en la cama.

-Gracias – dijo la muchacha quitándole a la mascota de los brazos y recostándola en su regazo

-Deseas hablar de lo q paso hoy? - se atrevió a preguntar Sanosuke después de un incómodo silencio. La chica sin mirarlo solo negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien… entonces me voy a dormir, hoy fue un día muy largo – y se estiró perezosamente una vez q se puso de pie.

-Sanosuke, espera!- exclamó de repente Megumi.

-Dime Kitsune? – dijo el apoyando su brazo en el marco de la puerta.

-Que…querrías tomarte un café conmigo?

-Jejeje – sonrió sinceramente – claro q sí - fue su respuesta.

* * *

-gracias - contestó la muchacha recibiendo el tazón de humeante café. 

-Esta caliente así q ten cuidado… y esto es para ti muchachote – depositó un platillo con leche para el "agita cola" de Notaro.

-por qué a veces eres tan amable y otras tan bruto? - le preguntó de improviso Megumi.

-qué tipo de pregunta es esa, Kitsune.

-Es q a veces eres la simpatía pura, pero hay otra en q dan ganas de lazarte por la ventana, cómo puede ser eso posible.

-Eh? Creo que el llanto te hizo mal – le puso la mano en la frente como cuando uno quiere tomar la temperatura.

-Suéltame! – chillo Megumi dándole un manotazo.

-Así esta mejor… jajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajaj – se rió a mandíbula suelta, para ocultar el nerviosismo q había provocado dicha pregunta. Le incomodo totalmente, lo descoloco.

-En eso te pareces a mi padre… - dijo de repente Megumi con la vista clavada en el suelo y girando el tazón de café en la mesa - … de repente es amable y después es un completo tonto.

-Gracias por la comparación – dijo Sanosuke con un tono irónico.

-Lo siento, pero es q me enfurece tanto lo q sucedió hoy… desde q decidí irme de casa no me ha dirigido la palabra… y nunca me dio una razón convincente de por q actúa así conmigo, ni tampoco a mi madre o a Aoshi.

-Lo extrañas, verdad?

Megumi miro profundamente en los ojos de Sanosuke, quería entender a ese hombre pero no podía, tal como trataba de entender a su padre. El chico permanecía en silencio a la espera de la repuesta, pero Megumi escudriñaba en sus ojos, por lo q se sintió incomodo, así q se agachó para tomar al cachorro con una mano y subirlo a la mesa.

-sí, si lo extraño – dijo finalmente Megumi junto con un suspiro y bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de su café – es mi padre después de todo.

- dale tiempo, ya veras q todo se solucionara, lo mismo me paso a mi y ya vez, de nuevo soy de la familia Shishio.

-Ojala tengas razón – le sonrió Megumi.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-bostezo el castaño – ahora si que me iré a acostar y creo q tu también deberías hacerlo, Kitsune.

-si tienes razón… pero…

- pero…qué?- preguntó antes el castaño con desesperación por irse a la cama.

- dónde dormirá Notaro?

Fin capítulo numero nueve

* * *

**Un beso a todas y cada una de las personas q leen este fics; dejen o no dejen review, da igual.**

**Pero un beso en especial para la Mafia de MSN, jejejjejejejejeje cada día somos más.**

**Note very important: **

**Necesitamos su voto, sí tu voto, fictionero o fictionera q desea q por una vez por todas se premieen a lo mejor de lo mejor en fics en español en RK, asi q visita FFRK Spanish 2005 y deja tu voto. **

**Se depide **

**Arcasdrea**


	10. Perdonando

**Nunca esta de más decir q todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

**Espero q este capitulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

Vives en mi corazón **

**Capítulo número diez: Perdonando.

* * *

**

Un buen bostezo, estirar cada músculo del cuerpo y refregarse los ojos, eran su receta para iniciar cada mañana un buen día. Pero los recuerdos del incidente de la noche anterior la obligaron a querer quedarse en cama por el resto de su vida.

De repente notó q algo no andaba bien:

-Notaro! Notaro! – comenzó a llamarlo la chica viendo q el cuadrúpedo no se encontraba donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, o sea al lado suyo.

Se puso su bata para buscarlo por el departamento, en la cocina no estaba, en el baño tampoco y la ventana del balcón estaba cerrada como para q saliera a el.

Solo quedaba una opción, así que dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Sanosuke encontró la puerta lo suficientemente entreabierta como para q el cachorro pudiera entrar por ella. No se equivocó, pues al asomar la cabeza vió una escena conmovedora que prefirió no interrumpir. El perruno dormía placidamente bajo los brazos del castaño.

Así que fue a preparar su desayuno calmadamente, pues no tendría clase hasta las 12.

Eran aproximadamente las 9 30 de la mañana, y comía una tostada cuando un grito la asustó. Después vino un golpe, unos ladridos, otro golpe más y Notaro salió corriendo como alma q lleva el diablo desde la habitación de Sanosuke. Detrás de él salió el castaño que se metió directo al baño para salir 5 minutos después, directamente a su habitación, todo empapado y con el cepillo de diente metido en la boca. Megumi sólo resopló al ver q Sanosuke una vez más se había quedado dormido. Sano la saludó a medias mientras se atragantaba con una tostada q tomó de la mesa y cargando la mochila al hombro salió del departamento.

-espero q tú nunca seas como el Tori atama – dijo Megumi a Notaro q salía desde abajo del sofá, lugar donde se había ido a esconder de la alharaca de su amo postizo.

* * *

-Señor Saitoh! 

-Dígame, Kiara – contestaba el hombre a su secretaria por el intercomunicador

-un hombre desea verlo, dice q es urgente.

-tiene cita?

-no señor, pero dice q lo presente como Sanosuke Shishio, hijo de Makoto Shishio de Kyoto.

Saitoh se sorprendió q el hijo de su archirival de las finanzas y negocios fuera capaz de asistir sin solicitar cita. Debía ser algo muy importante, pues como hijo de Shishio sabría el protocolo a seguir.

-hágalo pasar –ordenó mientras se sentaba en su confortable silla de cuero, para recibir a este inesperado invitado. A los pocos segundos entró un muchacho de sonrisa picara (pues nunca se enteróq el muchacho tuvo q seducir a su secretaria para q tuviera la amabilidad de hablar por el intercomunicador para molestarlo a él), vestido desprolijamente; pero de buena marca, traía una banda roja en la cabeza a lo Rambo; aguanto la risa para no reír por ese detalle, y además, tenia la misma expresión de confianza de Makoto Shishio.

-Ha sido muy amable en recibirme, Señor Saitoh, sin haber concertado una cita previa – dijo el castaño cortésmente cuando estrecho la mano del hombre.

-Pues créeme q si no hubieras mencionado q eras hijo de Makoto no lo hubiera hecho, toma asiento por favor-

-Gracias- Sanosuke observo de reojo la oficina, pero lo suficiente para dar cuenta q la había decorado _La Decor_, la casa de diseño de interiores propiedad de Linda Gómez de Aróstegui, la misma decoradora de Donal Trumph. _"Este tipo sí q se toma a pecho su apodo"_ pensó Sanosuke, pues Hajime Saitoh por ser uno de los monstruos de las constructoras e inmobiliarias,era apodado el Donal Trumph japonés.

-Para q vienes a verme?

"_Igual q mi padre, directo al grano"_ comentó el chico en su mente antes de decir: -vengo a hablar de su hija Megumi.

La cara de amabilidad de Saitoh cambio abruptamente por lo q Sanosuke se asustó un poco, pero tragando saliva se atrevió a continuar:- quisiera q la disculpara, por las razones q sean q usted tenga, pero ella lo extraña mucho y desea volver a usted.

-jovencito, creo q esto es un asunto familiar en q usted no tiene la mas mínima opinión…

-gome nasai! –Sanosuke se postró sobre el escritorio del hombre y agachando profundamente la cabeza, en señal de suplica - pero usted debe saber q Megumi lo extraña mucho, q después de lo q sucedió ayer en la fiesta ella lloró por horas dentro de su habitación… usted la hace sufrir con su indiferencia… y un padre no quiere ver llorar a su hijos… o si señor?

Saitoh estaba sorprendido con la actitud del muchacho, pero su rabia hacia Megumi fue más fuerte.

-Megumi cuando salio de casa sabía muy bien cuales serian las consecuencias…

-y esas consecuencias incluyen el negarle su amor como padre? – lo interrumpió Sanosuke.

Saitoh no supo q responder, ese muchacho era muy inteligente y atrevido, pues estaba enfrentándolo con la gran espina q llevaba en su corazón.

-señor – prosiguió Sanosuke – yo hace un tiempo atrás, también estuve disgustado con mi padre, por eso yo vine a vivir a Tokio, pero gracias a Kami se me dio la oportunidad de reconciliarme con él y créame señor q lo mismo le deseo a usted y Megumi. Buenos días.

Sanosuke se marchó dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

* * *

-Kaoruuuuuu! 

-No te contaré nada!

-Ven acá inmediatamente! Me haz tenido toda la mañana en un hilo!

-Pues no te diré nada – y le sacó la lengua en forma burlona.

Las dos chicas corrían y gritaban por los pasillos de la escuela, dejando a su paso estudiantes curiosos.

Finalmente, Kaoru llegó hasta su árbol favorito en todo ese instituto, y con la mano apoyada en su tronco comenzó a recuperar el aliento.

-me…ah…. dirás… ah… ahora? – preguntó Misao con la respiración entrecortada

-ah….no…ah…lo…ah…haré- dijo Kaoru entre jadeos.

- YO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA, ASI Q EXIJO SABEEEERRRRR!

Kaoru solo atino a reír por la cara hinchada de su amiga, lo q puso aun mas molesta a Misao.

-NO VEO LO GRACIOSO, KAORU-

-AJAJ…esta…JAJAJ …bien….te lo contaré – dijo la ojiazul controlando sus risa.

Misao se sentó en el pasto inmediatamente y en actitud de escucha espero, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Kenshin y yo somos novios!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Flash back **

Las luces de la ciudad trascurrían una tras otra frente a la mirada de Kaoru, desde q salieran del departamento de Megumi no se habían dirigido la palabra. Keshin estiró su brazo hacia el tablero para sintonizar alguna buena canción en la radio. Después de algunos intentos determinó apagar el aparato y continuar así con el mortificador silencio.

Ya estaban pronto a llegar a la casa de Kaoru, por lo q Kenshin, q venia concentrado más en sus pensamientos q en el camino, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-y qué sucedió con el chico q te gusta? – Kaoru lo miro sorprendida.

-Recuerdas q me dijiste q te gustaba un chico... –continuo hablando Kenshin sin despegar la vista del camino - … ha sucedido algo interesante con él durante esta semana?

-pues… no nada aún – contesto Kaoru, siguiendo con la supuesta mentira, para saber a dónde quería llegar el pelirrojo.

-Que pena…. No sabe lo q se pierde… - dijo Kenshin estacionando el jeep frente a la casa de Kaoru.

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – dijo ella a modo de indirecta – una vez estuvimos a punto de darnos un beso –señalo recordando el acercamiento q tuvieron en el ascensor – pero no llegamos a nada. Buenas noches. Gracias por traerme.

Se disponía a bajar del auto cuando su brazo fue capturado por Kenshin, ella lo miro sorprendida, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando sus labios fueron apresados por los del pelirrojo. El beso en un principio fue tímido, pues Kenshin no sabría si seria correspondido, pero los brazos de Kaoru alrededor de su cuello le dieron a entender q el camino lo tenia libre. Ahondo más en la pasión de ese beso y su lengua entró con facilidad a la boca de la chica. Kaoru abrió los ojos con miedo en ese momento, pero la calidez de Kenshin nuevamente la relajo y se dejo llevar por el amor q el pelirrojo le profesaba en ese beso.

Repentinamente el pelirrojo se separó de ella dejándola con la sensación de querer más. Cuando abrió los ojos, Kenshin la observaba divertido, ella se sintió avergonzada, por lo q desvió la mirada.

-sí… ese chico no sabe lo q se pierde - dijo de repente el pelirrojo – lastima por él q no te pudo besar aquella vez.

Kaoru comenzó a reír ante el comentario.

-oro?... – exclamó Kenshin incrédulo de q la chica se riera en su cara por el comentario o… tal vez era por el beso?.

-jajajaj….ahy! q graciosos eres Kenshin….-decía la chica tratando de controlar la risa.

-de q te ríes?- preguntó él comenzando a enfadarse por la actitud de la chica.

Kaoru lo tomó por las mejillas y acercando su rostro lentamente al de él le susurro:

-ese chico eres tu Kenshin Himura, cómo es posible q aun no te des cuenta – y sin más lo beso esta vez.

**Fin flash back **

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Así fue como sucedió todo? – preguntaba Megumi incrédula ante la historia del pelirrojo.

-Aja! – afirmaba con la cabeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ambos estaban recostados en el pasto de unos de los tantos parques de la universidad, era la hora del almuerzo por lo q los alrededores estaban llenos de estudiantes, ya sea estudiando, almorzando, fumando o comiendo.

-Q feliz soy de tenerte ahora como cuñado, Kensan, ya era hora de q te avisparas y tomaras las riendas –exclamaba Megumi junto con su tan típico _Hohohohohohoohohohohoh!_

-Bueno ahora a las tres debo pasar a buscarla al colegio para salir juntos a… -comenzó a explicar Kenshin, pero fueron interrumpidos por Sanosuke q llegaba corriendo desde su facultad.

-Hola chicos, qué cuentan de nuevo? – rechazó la invitación de Kenshin de sentarse con ellos, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Kenshin y Kaoru son novios! – exclamó feliz Megumi al poder dar la noticia.

-Vaya! Así se hace amigo! – dijo Sano guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo q le agradeció con una sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas – pero ahora no puedo quedarme para escuchar la historia, me debo ir – agregó Sanosuke observando su reloj – Sayo me esta esperando.

-Pero no almorzaras con nosotros?

-Lo siento ken, pero debo irme cuanto antes.

-Pero si en la mañana tampocodesayunaste – reclamó Megumi por su lado.

-Cuando llegue a la casa tragaré algo, Kitsune fea! – se alejaba corriendo Sanosuke levantando una mano en alto a modo de despedida.

Megumi y Kenshin solo resoplaron.

* * *

Megumi ya estaba en su casa descansando de las clases de la tarde. Notaro jugaba de un lado a otro con una pequeña pelota de plástico q ella le trajera de regalo. 

Fue a la habitación por su delantal de cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, pero el timbre la interrumpió en su intención. Se extrañó un poco de la hora, pues Sanosuke tenia llaves de la casa, Enishi no podría ir hoy por q tenia entrenamiento en el club de Kendo y Kamatari no prometio visita.

La sorpresa fue mayor al ver parado frente a la puerta a su padre.

-que haces aquí?- fue lo único q pudo preguntar al hombre de gélida mirada ámbar, rostro puntiagudo, bigote denso sobre el labio, canas en las patillas y con el pelo prolijamente peinado hacía atrás, el cuello de la camisa perfectamente almidonado por la Sra. Tokyo y traje sastre hecho a la medida. Así era su padre, exigencia de perfección.

-necesito hablar contigo Megumi – suplicó el hombre con olor a cigarrillo exhalando de la boca.

-¡para seguir insultándome como ayer! - dijo con sarcasmo mientras entraba de nuevo al departamento dejando la puerta abierta para q Saitoh entrara.

-necesito q aclaremos las cosas entre nosotros de una buena vez – dijo Hajime cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Megumi no lo miró, solo tomó la cajetilla q tenía encima de la mesa de centro, extrajó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con una cerilla, luego hizo el gesto de ofrecimiento a su padre, pero este lo rechazo con un movimiento de su mano.

-tu madre no te dijo q deje el cigarro hace dos meses – sonrió él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y viendo como una pequeña bola de pelos café se le acercaba a oler sus zapatos de marca.

-Siempre te dije q era malo para tu salud, pero de ti aprendí este vicio- dijo Megumi para después con un silbido llamar a Notaro - yo no debo aclarar nada contigo, eres tú el q nunca me ha dado explicaciones de por q nunca aceptaste q me fuera de casa –agregó alzando una ceja y mostrando superioridad.

-Puedo?- pregunto su padre pidiéndole permiso para sentarse.

-Como quieras – exhaló el humo de manera desafiante. Por dentro estaba muerta de miedo, por lo q pudiera salir de esa conversación, siempre se habían llevado como el perro y el gato, pero desde q ella le contara sus intenciones de irse a vivir sola las cosas habían empeorado, pero inclinándose la balanza desde el lado de él.

-Hoy me vino a ver un chico, q creo q tu conoces, – comentó explicando Hajime una vez q se hubo sentado al frente de su hija – él vino hasta mi oficina y me pidió q te perdonara.

Megumi lo miraba extrañada, pues no llegaba a imaginar quién podría ser ese chico, por un momento pensó q podría ser Enishi, pero luego la descartó, él no tendría tal atrevimiento.

-me contó q él también estuvo un tiempo alejado de su padre – prosiguió hablando Hajime - y q sufrió mucho por ello – con estas palabras Megumi cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Fue Sanosuke no cierto?-dijo ella interrumpiendo la oratoria de su padre.

-Si, cómo es q lo conoces?

-Eso no tiene importancia, sigue hablando – insistió la muchacha.Si su padre sabia q ese chico era su compañero de departamento, ahí mismo se establecia la tercera guerra mundial. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-Bueno… ese chico me dijo unas cuantas cosas que me dieron q pensar durante todo el día y por eso es q estoy aquí, por q deseo q de una vez por todas podamos hablar como personas civilizadas y que por el bien de tu madre y el de tus hermanos podamos reconciliarnos.

-Por qué ahora?

-Porque nunca es tarde, porque nunca debí alejarte de nosotros, de mí…-Notaro lamía la mano q el hombre tenia apoyada en uno de los brazos del sofá – este perrito es lindo.

-Me lo regalaron Aoshi y Misao…- señalo Megumi viendo como su padre tomaba a Notaro y lo subía a su regazo - pero… por qué te enfadaste tanto conmigo cuando te dije q quería marcharme a vivir sola?.

-Creo q fue orgullo de Saitoh…- rió él por lo bajo – …el ver q mi hija se iba antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad y q se podía mantener sola fue frustrante para mi... creo q fui muy duro contigo… en vez de apoyarte en tu independencia te alejé de mi… soy un mal padre, hija? . pregunto de repente Saitoh.

Megumi por fin entendía las razones de su padre, solo era el sentimiento de padre de sobre protección y la partida de Megumi hirió ese sentimiento en lo más hondo. si de los padres dependiera, ellos nunca permitirían q sus hijos salieran de la burbuja a enfrentar la realidad. Hajime solo sintió el fuerte abrazo de su hija y el llanto q le empapaba el traje, pero q importaba, era su hija quien lo perdonaba y eso valía más q todo el dinero q pudiera gastar en trajes.

* * *

Sanosuke llegaba a eso de las 12 de la noche a la casa. Estaba agotado y su cara lo hacia notar. En la mañana llegó tarde a su primera clase, luego debió exponer un plano ante el profesor Anji, depuse corrió hasta las empresas del padre de Megumi para hablar con él, después volver a la universidadpara dejar unos apuntes a un compañero y sacar fotocopias, en el almuerzo se topó con Kenshin y Megumi, pero debió dejarlos rápidamente, pues debía ir a buscar unas cosas donde Shogo para entregárselas al doctor de Sayo y de pasada ir a visitarla, ahí se quedó por dos horas y sin darse cuenta le dieron las diez de la noche, así q se dio tiempo de pasar a casa de Kenshin para enterarse del resto de la historia de su noviazgo con Kaoru. Y así finalmente, se pudo ir a casa a eso de las 11 30.

Trato de dárselas de ninja para no despertar a Megumi, Kamatari le había contado que mañana a primera hora la pelinegra tendría una sesión de fotos para la nueva fragancia del diseñador Hiko Seijuro, pero la entrada en puntillas no le sirvió de mucho pues Notaro llego corriendo a recibirlo.

-ehy! Muchachote… acaso tú no dejas de fastidiarme.

-guau!

-ahhhh!... Yo no te quiero, sabias?.

-guau!

- ya cállate!… shuuuuuuu… que la Kitsune puede despertarse y no quiero ver su cara de ogro antes de ir a dormir, podría tener pesadillas.

-guau!guau!

-shuuuuuuuuuuu!...- le insistió, por lo q Notaro corrió a esconderse debajo del sillón.

Jejejeejejejejejeejejej – Sanosuke se rió tapándose la boca, pero de repente un papel sobre la mesa le llamó la atención y aun más lo q éste tenía escrito:

_¡Baka Tori Atama!_

_Si no comes como es debido, no tendrás la suficiente energía para alegra a Sayo. _

_Dentro del refrigerador te dejé la cena. Caliéntala y come._

_Es una orden. _

_Kitsune_

_PD: Gracias por hablar con mi padre._

Fin del capítulo diez

_

* * *

_

**fiuuuuuuuuu!(suspiro de alivio) por fin, aproveche el q no puedo estar en cama para escribir este capitulo, con fiebre y dolor de cabeza, pero creo q por eso me qedo mejor. jajajajajajajajajajajaja.**

**Estoy con un resfriado estival, pues yo tengo un resfrio por estación, o sea no me recupero en todo el año.**

**Quisiera a gradecer a Lazara** (gracias por darme la inspiración necesaria para escribir la parte de kaoru y kenshin, esa parte tb es tuya), **Leslie, Cisne.negro, Gabyhyatt y a Michel 8 8 8, por sus review y a todos los q han leido y siguen leyendo este fics, aunq no dejen review.**

**Ahora bien, todos saben q se estan desarrollando los FFRK Spanish Award 2005, asi q aprovechen la ultima seman de nominaciones, pues porto seran las votaciones de los 5 nominados por categoria. Esperamos tu voto.( y si quieren nominar mis fics les juro q no me enojo... jajajajajajajajaja... no..no.. mentira... voten por lo q realmente uds crean q deben ser premiados)**

**Besos a todos menos a uno **

**Arcasdrea**


	11. La violencia de Enishi

**Nunca esta mas decir q los personajes de RK no me pertecen... quiero un Notaro para mi cumpleaños... y si viene con Sano incluido, mejor...**

**...para no dar mas lata, aqui tienen la historia...

* * *

Vives en mi corazón **

**Capitulo numero once: La violencia de Enishi

* * *

**

-¡Por favor, dónde están! – gritaba Megumi mientras con desesperación daba vuelta todos los cojines de los sillones y las revistas y periódicos volaban de igual manera por los aires.

- Sobre la mesa, K I T S U N E T O N T A A A A A A A - decía Sanosuke tomando un llavero de zorrito y levantándolo en alto para que Megumi con ojos de demonio se lo quitara de un solo zarpaso.

-¡Estúpido Tori atama! –

-¡ehy¡Kitsune! – gritaba él en tono reprobatorio – no es mi culpa q se haya quedado dormida, jovencita.

-¡cállate! - Megumi buscaba otra cosa con la mirada – y mi bolso!

-¡aquí! – indicaba el castaño mostrando el objeto mientras arrancaba por la puerta de salida y entraba al ascensor.

Notaro solo vio como su ama, antes de cerrar la puerta, con chillidos de histérica gritaba, para ser escuchada por todo el edificio, que cuando pillara al Tori atama lo ahorcaría. Así se fueron, dejando al perruno completamente solo en el departamento y con todas las plantas de Megumi a su disposición para el marcado de territorio., y también de la suave alfombra del living.

* * *

Un grito retumbo en todo el estacionamiento del edificio y después vino el llanto. Megumi había dejado las luces encendidas de su auto, por lo q la batería se agotó y ahora no quería arrancar. De repente comenzó a aletear por sobre su cabeza para espantar la nube negra q según ella era la culpable de todas sus desgracias de esa mañana. 

La carcajada de cierto motorista la enojo aun mas, pero viendo q esa era su única posibilidad de salvar su trabajo decidió q usaría su amabilidad aunque fuera repugnante hacerse la simpática con ese sujeto.

-¡Sanosuke! Tu eres mi salvación – grito corriendo hacia el.

-ahhhh! No, no, no, no… – gritaba él negando rotundamente con la cabeza – yo no te llevaré a donde sea q necesites ir.

-buaaaaaaaaa – fingió llorar, pues sabia lo débil q era Sanosuke ante eso, por algo lo había engañado Yumi en sus oportunidad - Snif! Si no me ayudas Kamatari se enojara mucho conmigo.

-ya te dije q NO – se negaba sano aunque las lagrimitas guachas de Megumi le estaban haciendo tripas el corazón

-por favor Sano, debo llegar en cinco minutos al estudio, sino Hiko Seijuro le quitara el contrato a Kamatari y él me matara a mi…-Megumi ya estaba en la desesperación - hazlo por Sayo que fue modelo, hazlo por Notaro y su colita de remolino, hazlo por Kamatari q es tu amigo… - aquí la mirada de Megumi paso de ser de cordero degollado a una de demonio siniestro, pues se le vino a la mente las palabras precisas para convencer – por q si no me ayudas le diré q se venga a quedar toda la semana con nosotros…y tú sabes q significa eso.

Las imágenes encontrándose con Kamatari en el baño, en la cocina, en el balcón y en hasta en su ¡propia cama! fueron suficientes para ceder ante la insistencia de la pelinegra quien se monto en la moto con sonrisa de triunfo, poniéndose el casco q le diera el castaño.

-¡agárrate fuerte q mi bebe vuela!- advirtió Sanosuke cuando la pelinegra diera un grito de miedo por ver como éste salía del edificio casi chocando con un auto q venia por la calle.

-¡quiero llegar viva, imbécil!- le gritaba cerca del oído, porq Sanosuke iba sin casco pues lo llevaba la pelinegra, así q la cinta roja atada a su cabeza volaba al viento, pegándole de vez en cuando a Megumi. Ella iba aferrada a la cintura del muchacho, rezando una plegaria para q Kamisama fuera piadoso y así estar en tierra pronto.

Él iba feliz como siempre en su bebe, la velocidad le encantaba, por lo q no tenia escrúpulos de cometer 20 infracciones de transito en un solo viaje, si era necesario.

-¡a donde vamos? – grito Sanosuke mirando hacia atrás por lo q Megumi histérica le dijo unos cuantos insultos, q mejor no reproducir, antes de decir q mejor pegara la vista al frente por q si un poste no los mataba ella lo haría.

-dirigete a Shibuya! - le dijo después de calmarse un poco.

-eso esta al otro lado de la ciudad, nunca llegáremos en cinco minutos –

-pues si sigues a esta velocidad creo q llegaremos en tres – respondía Megumi apretándose cada vez más al cuerpo de Sanosuke, mas por pánico q por aprovechar la oportunidad, como pensarían ustedes. Solo dos días después del viaje se le pasó por la cabeza lo cerca q había estado del cuerpo del castaño.

* * *

Hiko se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras todo el personal de la productora esperaba con desgana a q llegara alguno de los modelos, por lo menos para adelantar algo de trabajo. 

Kamatari ni se atrevía a hablarle a Hiko, su cara no era muy amigable q digamos, como para intentar un acercamiento.

En eso el celular de Kamatari llamo la atención de todos, así q el manager tuvo q salir del estudio para poder hablar.

10 minutos después entraba con cara de difunto pues Ryota, el modelo, había llamado para decirle q no podía hacer la sesión fotográfica pues su abuela de Nagasaki había muerto.

-¡qué haré sin modelo masculino! – gritaba ya un exaltado Seijuro – ¡no podemos posponer la sesión, pues conseguir la locación fue muy difícil y costoso… por lo q Kamatari – imaginen la voz dura de Seijuro sobre el frágil manager y mas encima amenazándolo con sus dedo índice – sino consigues a un modelo masculino, contrataré a otra agencia q me lo facilite!

Es ese momento llegaba Megumi corriendo, sonrojada, sudada y brillosa por lo q las maquilladoras predijeron q tendrían un gran trabajo q hacer hoy.

-¡Megumi hasta q llegaste!- exclamó con una sorpresiva alegría Hiko Seijuro, pues ella era un oasis en ese caos q era una simple sesión de fotos para su nuevo perfume: "Hitten Ryu".

.-siento mucho llegar a esta hora señor Hiko, pero es q me quede dormida, esta a sido una semana agotadora en la universidad y creo q anoche me pasaron la cuenta por las horas no dormidas.

-no te preocupes querida – le dijo el diseñador como si hubiera olvidado el problema del modelo masculino, pero vasto a q Kamatari saludara, para q toda la rabia le volviera a los ojos, por lo q Megumi se enteró q si no conseguían a un modelo luego, ella y su agencian podrían irse por la puerta.

-¡Kitsune! – se oyó gritar desde la puerta del estudio - ¡devuélveme el casco!

Kamatari casi llora de la emoción al ver al muchacho castaño, de atlético cuerpo, guapo y tan alto como un poste, aparecer como su salvación. Parece q hoy a Sano le toco salvar el pellejo de todo el mundo.

Hiko grito q seria estúpendo como modelo, cuando Kamatari arrastró a un confundido Sanosuke hasta su presencia.

-señor Hiko, este es el nuevo modelo masculino de su fragancia Hitten Ryu – decía Kamatari con sonrisa vencedora.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- grito Sanosuke luego de decodificar cada una de las palabras – yo… yo… debo irme, Sayo me esta esperando - trato de explicar pero todo el batallón de la productora ya le estaba cayendo encima.

No, no, no, no, fue todo lo q se escuchaba decir a Sano, mientras Kamatari e Hiko intentaban persuadirlo. El director de la campaña y una q otra gente de la productora también intervenía de vez en cuando dando argumentos para convencer al castaño.

Fue una intensa negociación de tira y afloja, hasta donde Kamatari hecho mano al llanto, como le dijera Megumi por lo bajo, pero sin resultado. Al final, fue la conciencia caritativa de Sanosuke quien logró el sí, maldiciéndose internamente por el resto de la semana.

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y todos iban camino a Yokohama, apretados en una Van secundados de otros vehículos, directo a la locación. Sería una hermosa casona de playa, porq así lo había dispuesto Hiko. No quería lugares artificiales recreados dentro de un estudio, quería q su fragancia fuera promocionada en un lugar lo más natural posible. Luego de varias discusiones con el equipo creativo de la productora llegaron a un acuerdo de cómo deberían ser las fotografías y en q locación. Buscaron por semanas la adecuada, hasta dar con una cerca de Yokohama, una construcción de piedra y ladrillo, tejas de barro y amplios jardines. Con una hermosa vista al mar y la luz necesaria, que entraba por una amplia galería de ventanales q circundaban la casa.

Apenas descendió de la Van, a Sanosuke lo agarraron dos mujeres regordetas y excesivamente maquilladas, para vestirlo y maquillarlo. Todo lo de _latín lover_ se le fue por el caño cuando las manos de esas mujeres lo recorrieron completo, se sintió violado en su dignidad. Además que Kamatari entró como treinta veces al camarín para "supervisar" como estaba todo.

Al estarlisto, lo llevaron hasta la habitación donde se realizarían las fotos. Era amplia y vacía, con una larga ventana, decorada con dos cortinas de visillo blanco, y q enmarcaba un mar de azul profundo. El suelo era de largos listones de madera y sus paredes blancas. "Simple" la definía mejor.

Cuando entró Megumi, seguida de otras dos mujeres, regordetas y sobre maquilladas también, Sanosuke quedó anonadado. La chica lucía un largo vestido; obra obviamente del diseñador Hiko; de seda roja y de falda amplia y ondulante, coronado en un corsé con un estampado de una pintura estilo K_amemono_, del autor Fukae Roshû específicamente. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un extraño moño, pero q le enmarcaba la cara de manera hermosa. No llevaba joyas y no le eran necesarias realmente.

Megumi por su lado también quedo atónita, es q Sanosuke era otro, bueno lo consideraba guapo, pero ese aspecto destartalado q llevaba siempre no le hacia mucho honor. El castaño vestía lino negro, unos pantalones anchos con una camisa desabotonada, por lo q su pecho tonificado estaba al descubierto para las mujeres de la producción y para Kamatari, también. Iba descalzo. La cinta roja a lo Rambo se la habían quitado a punta de forcejeo, por lo q ahora el cabello le caía sobre la cara dándole un aspecto misterioso y sexy. El gel también ayudaba mucho.

En eso llegó el fotógrafo, un tipo tan extraño como todos los de la productora según Sanosuke, gritando q preparan todo y q los modelos se ubicaran en su lugar, frente la larga ventana.

-bueno ustedes se ubican aquí – tomó a los dos por los brazos y los arrastró hasta la posición q él deseaba – ahora muchacho, tú tomas a Megumi por la cintura con tu brazo izquierdo…

-EHY! ADÓNDE VAS? – grito Kamatari para interceptar a Sanosuke q se estaba enfilando hacia la puerta de salida – nada de peros… tú dijiste q me ayudarías… - a regañadientes, Sano volvió al lado de Megumi y cumplió con la orden del fotógrafo.

-ahhhh! –suspiro el hombre antes de seguir con las instrucciones – ahora Megumi, tú pondrás tu mano derecha en el pecho de él…EHY! ADÓNDE VAS TU TAMBIÉN!… ustedes dos me están haciendo el trabajo más difícil q cuando fotografié a 20 niños de 1 año para un comercial de pañales… Kamatari podrías hablar con estos chicos pudorosos y escasos de profesionalismo – este comentario le hizo hervir la sangre a Megumi, por lo q volvió solo para taparle la boca a ese fotógrafo de _cuarta categoría_.

-bien… pon la mano en su pecho, Megumi… muy bien… así… ahora con la izquierda rodea su cuello…mmmmmm?...Sanosuke con la mano que tienes libre tómale la barbilla a Megumi. Así están perfectos…esperen…Sano atráela más a tu cuerpo… ehh? quiero q haya pasión en estas fotos chicos, ASI Q COOPEREN DE UNA VEZ Y NO SE MIREN CON CARA DE COLEGIALES DE SECUNDARIAAAAA! – grito con desesperación el hombre al ver lo torpe q eran los modelos para solamente hacer una sesión de fotos.

Lo q no sabia el fotógrafo es q en ese momento en los cuerpos de Sano y Megumi, se estaba generando una verdadera batalla de control sobre unos extraños impulsos. Los dos se miraban absortos y las orejas se le enrojecían por el calor repentino q subía de manera lenta, pero sofocante. Kamatari con su ojo de experto, no dejo pasar ni una de las reacciones q experimentaran sus protegidos en ese abrazo. Las miradas, el sonrojo, la boca abierta, la piel de gallina; todo era indicio de q algo estaba pasando entre esos dos.

Luego de 45 minutos de alaridos por parte del fotógrafo la sesión en la casa se dio por terminada, ahora debían bajar a la playa para seguir con algunas tomas más. Se sirvieron un refrigerio antes, pues ya eran mas de las tres de la tarde y Megumi por lo menos no había desayunado nada, por lo tarde q se levantó. Las mujeres regordetas les dieron algunos toques de maquillaje y peinado y siguieron con las fotografías, donde hasta recurrieron a un caballo negro para q Sano lo montara al pelo. Megumi también debió meterse al mar, estropeando el hermoso vestido con el agua salada.

Así siguió el trabajo; el fotógrafo gritando, Kamatari mirando con ojos de halcón a la pareja e Hiko sonreía satisfecho por la buena pareja q el manager le había conseguido; nunca en tanto tiempo había visto profesionales como aquellos, pues las fotografías irradiaban amor puro, según él.

Llegaron a Tokio a las 12 de la noche, exhaustos y con hambre. Sano tuvo que preparar la cena, mientras Megumi regañaba a Notaro por ensuciar la alfombra en más de veinte lugares. Al otro día la botaron a la basura.

* * *

Las fotografías salieron publicadas al mes después, en revistas, diarios, gigantografias, paraderos de buses, letreros, pendones, y por donde uno caminara estaba la campaña publicitaria del perfume Hitten Ryu. 

Sanosuke debió soportar por una semana las burlas de Kenshin y Aoshi (agreguémosle sus compañeros de facultad), además de su padre y hermano desde Kyoto, hasta q por amenaza de muerte pelirrojo y compañía debió callar.

Lo mas divertido para Kenshin era cuando Sano se paraba sin querer frente a uno de los letreros de la publicidad y las mujeres murmuraban fascinadas q era el mismo modelo de la fragancia por lo q Sanosuke emprendía la huida rojo hasta los pies.

Sayo compró cada una de las revistas y periódicos donde la fotografía del perfume salieran, y orgullosa se las mostraba a cuanta enfermera pasara por su habitación.

-por qué se las tienes q mostrar a todo el mundo – decía Sanosuke molesto y avergonzado – todas las enfermeras me miraron con cara de viejas pervertidas cuando llegue hoy.

- es que quiero q se mueran de envidia por el guapo novio q tengo – decía Sayo mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

Ella no se sentía celosa de q Sanosuke se tomara esas fotos con Megumi. Sabia q Megumi era una modelo profesional, pero también sabía q su vida sería corta por lo q sus proyecciones con Sanosuke no eran mas allá q el noviazgo. Incluso se había propuesto q antes de ir a mejor vida, debía dejar a Sanosuke en buenas manos. Ya le había echado el ojo a Megumi, pero estaba Enishi de por medio según contaba Sanosuke, incluso muchas veces hablaban de cómo seria la novia de Sanosuke una vez q ella no estuviera. Él la increpaba, rojo de rabia por hablar de esa manera, para él ella nunca iba a morir, aunque el diagnostico del doctor dijera todo lo contrario. El tiempo se agotaba para la linda Sayo.

-me trajiste las fotos q me prometiste para esta semana – dijo la muchacha con impaciencia.

Sanosuke se había comprado una cámara digital para sacar foto de cuanto acontecimiento se perdiera Sayo, luego le traía el notebook y se las mostraba mientras le relataba cada una de las situaciones. Así fue como la castaña conoció a Notaro, pues las mascotas no pueden entrar a un hospital, incluso Sano le había regalado una fotografía enmarcada donde salían él y el cachorro pegado a su mejilla, ambos con la lengua afuera.

-claro q te las trajé – respondió sacando del bolso el notebook y colocándolo sobre la mesa donde a Sayo le sirvieran la comida. Así transcurrió la tarde, entre risas, besos y conversación.

* * *

-Otra más de esas fotos y te juro q golpeo a Sagara! 

-Jajajajajajja, q divertido eres Enishi – reía Megumi – no te pongas celoso del Tori atama.

-no es gracioso q mi novia este por toda la ciudad en brazos de otro hombre – decía él, mientras alargaba la mano para tomar un tazón de humeante chocolate.

-es solo un trabajo – decía ella cambiando los canales con el control remoto, ambos estaban sentados viendo televisión en una aburrida tarde de día sábado. Notaro se fue a la habitación del castaño cuando Enishi llegó, luego de mandarle un gruñido, q más pareció el ronroneo de un gato.

-Ojala lo dejaras, no me gusta q te andes exhibiendo por ahí.

-¡Que machista eres! Es solo mi trabajo y gracias a el me mantengo sin tener q pedirle nada a mi padre ni a nadie. Aunque ahora nuestra relación este bien, no puedo pretender vivir como una mantenida.

-Mmhhhffff! – mofo de mala cara Enishi – insisto q no me gusta tu trabajito, pareces una cualquiera…

-¡oyeeeee!... Ni tu ni nadie me trata de ese modo – grito Megumi enfurecida

-pero es la verdad, sales en fotografías y pasarelas con el mínimo de ropa, eso es casi igual a las mujeres q se paran en las esquinas…

-¡ya es suficiente!... me haz ofendido bastante…Enishi Yukishiro… quiero q me pidas disculpas ahora.

-No lo haré – contestaba el desafiante - por q es lo q pienso de ti…

La mano de Megumi voló decidida hacia la cara de Enishi, pero el peligris la atajo a tiempo.

-suéltame q me lastimas…-dijo Megumi en un sollozo.

-¿y tú q pretendías al golpearme? – la lanzo sobre el sillón, como si fuera un trapo – ninguna mujer me levanta la mano, menos mi novia…

Megumi lo miraba horrorizada. Desde cuando era tan violento. En un acto absurdo comenzó a llorar y a pedir q la disculpara, que ella había tenido la culpa de todo. Pero Yukishiro le dijo q la llamaría mañana, para salir y que pensara muy bien q haría con su profesión de modelo, pues de su respuesta dependía q él siguiera o no a su lado.

Cuando salio se enfrentó a Sanosuke q venia llegando, el castaño lo saludo por cortesía, pero el peligris le dio un empujón con el hombro y siguió de largo, sin decir palabra

-¿y a este q le paso? – pregunto extrañado a Megumi q seguía tendida en el sillón – ¡Kitsune¿Por qué tienes los ojos llorosos… te hizo algo? – Sanosuke se puso serio.

-No nada… es q la película q estábamos viendo era muy triste así q solté unas lagrimitas – dijo ella mientras con el dorso de la mano se sacaba los restos de lagrimas.

-No te creo – Sanosuke se sentó a su lado viéndola con mirada inquisitiva – ese te hizo algo… qué fue?

-Ya te dije q nada – ella se puso de pie rápidamente – ¿dónde esta Notaro, es hora de sacarlo a pasear.

-Mmmm… debe de andar por ahí – respondió el castaño sin apartar la mirada de Megumi, el comportamiento de la muchacha era extraño y sus corazonadas le decían q Enishi tenia la culpa – ¡Notaro¡Notaro! – llamó al cachorro, que llegó corriendo a la milésima de segundo después al sentir la voz de su amo postizo.

-Aquí esta la correa… ¿vamos Notaro? – le preguntó con una fingida sonrisa Megumi.

-¡Guau! – respondía dando saltos y girando sobre su eje.

-Yo los acompañaré… - decía Sanosuke mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero… - trató de alegar Megumi, pero la fría mirada de Sano la calló.

-Nadie me saca de la cabeza q ese sujeto te hizo algo, ahora en el paseo me lo dirás – tomó la correa de Notaro entre sus manos y salio del departamento seguido de Megumi y el cachorro.

* * *

-¡Es un imbécil! Cuando lo vea le daré una buena tunda – decía Sanosuke a regañadientes, para q la gente q paseaba en el parque no lo creyera loco si es q gritaba y por respeto a Megumi q estaba sentada en una banca en posición sumisa – y tú también q eres una estupida… no tenias por q pedirle disculpas. 

- no me insultes, imbécil, que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy – respondía enojada.

En eso llegó Notaro con una ramita en el hocico, y con la cola más agitada q nunca. Sanosuke cogió la rama y se la lanzó, pero con la rabia q tenía, el pobre cachorro debió recorrer una distancia bastante larga para sus cortas patitas.

- lo siento… Pero ese tipo cree q eres de su propiedad – vociferó el castaño arrancando pasto de un zarpaso.

- yo hablaré con él y dejaré todo resuelto – decía ella cambiando su mirada melancólica a una decidida y valiente – no permitiré q me atropelle.

-tú me avisas y con Kenshin le damos el golpe de gracia.

-no seas estupido Tori Atama , ni que fueran unos matones… esto lo debo arreglar yo.

-Esta bien… es tu novio… estúpido y todo… pero es tu novio… aunque si de nuevo te llega a hacer algo… se lo diré a Aoshi – advirtió esta vez Sanosuke.

Después se puso de pie y comenzó a llamar a Notaro, pero el cachorro no aparecía por ningún lado. Lo buscaron por eso de diez minutos hasta q Megumi dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Sanosuke le indico q mirara hacia cierto lugar. Sanosuke estalló en carcajada. El pequeño peludo se las estaba dando de galán ante una pequeña perrita _Poddle_, que no le prestaba ni el más mínimo interés, desde los brazos de su ama, una señora muy elegante y estirada.

-Creo q nuestro muchachote se ha enamorado – decía Sano conteniendo la risa, pero sin resultado, pues Notaro aun traía la rama, q él le lanzara, en el hocico y como era mas grande q su cuerpo se tropezaba a cada paso q daba.

-Yo iré por él – decía Megumi quien también tenia lagrimas en los ojos por la risa.

Saludo a la señora y le pidió disculpas por si Notaro la estaba molestado, pero la señora fue muy amable, así q se pusieron a conversar animadamente, Sanosuke también se les unió. Cerca del anochecer se despidieron hasta la próxima vez q se encontraran en ese parque.

-Fue un placer conocerla señora – decía Sanosuke en una venia.

-El placer es mío, son un matrimonio muy lindo – y se retiró antes de q ellos sonrojados pudieran aclarar q no eran matrimonio. Notaro por su lado, miraba triste como su nuevo amor se iba a través de los bosques del parque. El destino era muy cruel con el pobre animalito.

Fin del capitulo once

* * *

**Antes q todo y después de nada... ya ni se q digo... quiero, como ya es costumbre, saludar a todos los q leen este fics y no dejan review. Pero con mayor placer aun saludar a las q sí dejan sus review. (ya ni sé pa q, si me dicen los mismo y más por MSN)**

**Ahora a nacido la organizacion fictionera q reunea las mas grandes escritoras y lectoras del estoy hablando de KazukoRK, "no mata, pero golpeamos hasta la inconciencia". un beso grandotote a todas ellas... ya se nos viene el carrete on line... jajajajajajajajajajjaaj ... quero un Sano de regalo... guajajajajajaj**

**Espero q este capi les haya gustado, y anuncio q ya qedan muy pocos capi para el descenlace, q espero subir para la fecha de mi cumple... ademas q desde enero voy a desaparecer por un largo periodo, asi q qero dejar el fics concluidoantes del 7 de enero, fecha en q me abudciran los OVNIS. guaja**

**Besos a todas menos a una.**

**Arcasdrea**


	12. Final: I Parte

**Vives en mi corazón **

**Capitulo numero 12: El Final. Parte I.

* * *

**

Tres meses han pasado y el deterioro de Sayo es evidente. Está más delgada; más pálida, tanto q las venas se dibujan bajo la piel; se le ha caído un poco de pelo, por lo q pedazos de piel manchan su cabeza; y tiene negras ojeras. Se siente fea, sin ánimos y cansada, no come como es debido y ya le administran un sucedáneo de la morfina para superar el dolor q tiene por todo el cuerpo. Además, no recibe muchas visitas, porque no quiere recibirlas, restringiéndolas a Shogo; su hermano, y Sanosuke.

Sanosuke como todas las tardes la fue a visitar y como todas las tardes ella le preguntó por las fotos, pues era su ritual de todos los días el que Sano le mostrara las fotos de los hechos q ella se perdía por estar hospitalizada. Esas fotos eran una manera de aún estar en la vida normal, de ser parte de algo; de una fiesta, de las compras, de sacar a pasear a Notaro, aunque nunca haya sentido su peluda piel, de una salida a la disco, y de tantas cosas q te priva la enfermedad. Esta maldita enfermedad.

-Lo siento… hoy no pude traer el notebook.- decía Sanosuke después de darle un beso en la frente como saludo - se lo presté a Megumi para q hiciera un trabajo de la universidad.

-No te preocupes, hoy de todos modos no tengo ánimos de ver algo – ella estaba recostada en su blanca cama, las cortinas estaban cerradas, afuera atardecía por lo q aún había luz de sol, pero todo estaba en penumbras en la habitación. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y a medida que hablaba no se molestaba en abrirlos.

-Otra vez estas deprimida, amor – y le plantó un beso en los labios que Sayo no respondió – hace cuánto q no ríes?

-Hace mucho tiempo

-Extraño tu risa.

-Y yo extraño el reír – y abrió los ojos con pesadez para buscar la mirada de Sano entre la oscuridad – no te pongas así Sanosuke. No te pongas tristes por mí.

-Y cómo quieres q reacciones si hablas de ese modo? – dijo él acariciándole los pocos mechones que antes constituían su cabello – tú sabes q no me gusta q hables así y a tu hermano tampoco.

-Dame agua, por favor. – Sano le tomó la nuca y le ayudó a levantarse para que bebiera un sorbo de agua – gra… cias.

-No hay de que.

-Y cómo está Megumi?

-Ella esta bien – respondió Sano - apurada y estresada con la universidad y la campaña publicitaria del señor Hiko. Mañana iremos todos; o sea Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi y Misao; a un desfile, y nosotros dos debemos asistir por el perfume, para las fotos del evento y la promoción, según me dijo Kamatari. También ira ese sujeto Enishi.

-No te agrada él, verdad.

-No, y tú sabes porque – dijo Sano abriendo un poco las cortinas por lo q la luz de las farolas, pues era de noche, incomodó un poco a Sayo que cerró los ojos nuevamente – ese hombre nunca me ha dado buena espina, además que le conozco varias.

-Sí…sí sé – respondió Sayo con cansancio, Sanosuke le ha contado todas las oportunidades en que los había pillado peleando a toda voz en el departamento y las muchas veces que Megumi llegaba llorando para encerrarse en su habitación, después Kamatari le contaba que habían terminado, pero a los pocos días volvían tan románticos como pudieran durar – Sanosuke?- lo llamó.

-Dime

-Te gusta Megumi?

-Eh!... por qué me preguntas eso otra vez?

-Sólo quiero saber – dijo ella tranquilamente, Sanosuke la miraba extrañado, no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba y siempre él le había dejado claro que no, pero por qué insistía tanto.

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no?

-Muchas – Sanosuke pudo ver un intento de sonrisa irónica en los labios de Sayo - es que solo quería saber si hoy cambiaste de opinión.

-Pues no… no me gusta… es a ti a quien amo.

-Pero yo no estaré en este mundo… debes pensar en tu futuro Sanosuke, debes pensar con quién continuaras cuando yo no este.

-No hables tonteras – dijo enfadado Sanosuke – ese tema no me gusta, y tú lo sabes bien.

-Lo siento… amor – dijo ella apenada – pero es q Megumi es una buena chica para ti, además como viven juntos…

-Qué tratas de insinuar?…- apeló Sanosuke antes de q ella pudiera continuar.

-Jeje – rió ella bajito, tanto q Sanosuke no la escuchó - nunca te haz sentido tentado hacia Megumi?

-Oh¡Ya vasta!… no sé qué pretendes tú con esta conversación – Sanosuke estaba muy enfadado – pero a mí ya me agotó – le dio un beso en la frente y le dio las _buenas noches_. Y cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él, dio por concluida su visita.

Sayo desde su cama sonrió y en su corazón sintió un alivio

-Sanosuke no estará solo cuando me vaya – susurro para si y dando un suspiro comenzó a dormir.

* * *

-Ese vestido te queda sensacional Megumi – exclamaba Kamatari – es el indicado para esta noche.

-Si tú lo dices, Kamatari – dijo Megumi desganada.

-¿Qué te sucede querida,– preguntaba el manager mientras con la mano le hacia un gesto a la maquilladora de q no le pusiera demasiado rubor en las mejillas - hoy es tu gran día, serás la estrella del desfile

-Estoy cansada – dijo Megumi en un suspiro - además, anoche peleamos con Enishi.

-Otra vez! - chilló el manager – ya perdí el número de peleas de este mes. Te llevas peor con él q con Sanosuke.

-No molestes Kamatari – decía arrepintiéndose de contarle al manager cada una de las peleas. Pero en quién más podía confiar, si se lo decía a Kaoru ella iría directo donde Kenshin, si se lo contaba al pelirrojo Aoshi se enteraría también, por lo q Roma ardería. Sanosuke le dijo q la próxima vez q se enterara de algo así, se lo diría a Aoshi y Kenshin, para golpearlo entre los tres, así q prefirió evitar al castaño cada vez q peleaba con Enishi.

-Pero si es la verdad, vez q vengo, vez q ustedes dos han peleado - seguía alegando el manager, único confesor q le quedo - No sé como aun estas de novia con él. Realmente mujer, eres una mártir.

En ese momento entró Sanosuke, seguido de otra mujer; la vestuarista de Hiko Seijuro. Quién quería a los rostros de su fragancia _Hitten Ryu_ mejor q nunca. Por eso Kamatari había llegado hace dos horas con las tres especialistas (vestuario, peluquería y maquillaje) que deberían dejar a tono para la ocasión a sus dos modelos, ahora, favoritos.

-Kamatari, por qué no puedo usar mi cinta roja?

-Sanosuke! – y arrebatándole la cinta roja q tenia en la mano – con esa cinta te pareces a Rambo. Además el señor Hiko te mandó especialmente ese traje y dio instrucciones exactas de que NO usaras tu "dichosa" cinta.

-Eso le dije yo, pero este chico es más duro q un cuesco – decía la vestuarista mientras le acomodaba la corbata a Sanosuke.

-Aahhhhhhh! – exclamaba Sanosuke dándose por vencido – ¡esta bien, no usaré la cinta!.

-Por fin haz hecho juicio – decía, alzando los brazos al cielo, la estilista sentada en el borde de la cama de Megumi – ahora siéntate aquí q debo hacer algo con tu cabello, cada día que pasa lo tienes peor.

-Ni se te ocurra cortármelo como lo hiciste hace dos meses, Hiroko.

-No me digas lo que debo hacer, que la profesional del cabello aquí soy yo – decía la rechoncha mujer con los brazos en jarra - además no te preocupes, porque tenemos muy poco tiempo, así que solo lo peinaré.

-Tu Sanosuke te demoras más que una mujer – decía Kamatari q ya entraba en la exasperación después de ver el reloj de su muñeca - te tomaste media hora en solo colocarte ese traje.

-Es que a S A N O S U K E no le gusto ninguna de las corbata que el señor Hiko envió – decía esta vez la vestuarista – además, que se dedicó jugar con el cachorro chau-chau que tienen.

-Sakura, no seas mentirosa… auch! HIROKO!

-¡HACE CUÁNTO QUE NO TE PEINAS!. Tienes una virutilla en la cabeza en vez de cabello.

-Ya chicas dejen de pelear con Sanosuke, que la limosina nos esta esperando – decía Kamatari dando de golpes con sus palma para apurar la causa – Megumi, querida, tú que ya estas lista comienza a bajar, este chico ya te alcanzara.

-¿Haz visto mi celular? – decía Megumi registrando en su pequeña cartera de noche – es que Enishi me dijo q lo llamara cuando fuera llegando al evento.

-Está sobre la mesa del comedor…. Auch! Hiroko!

-¡Si sigues gritando para la otra te pelo al cero¡¡¡Pareces un niño llorón!

-Es que me duele – decía Sanosuke en un puchero y lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¡Rápido, que Megumi ya bajo! - se oía gritar a Kamatari desde el living del departamento.

-¡Ya vooooooy! – Sanosuke se puso de pie, para darle un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las chicas y después mirándose en el espejo agregó – las felicito… hicieron un gran trabajo, aunque la materia prima también es de buena calidad. Cierren todo cuando se vayan y déjenle comida y agua a Notaro. Deséenme suerte.

-¡Suerte! – gritaron, entre carcajadas, las tres mujeres al unísono.

* * *

-¿Tú no desfilaras? – preguntaba burlonamente Kaoru, mientras ella y los demás se ubicaban en los asientos dispuestos a los lados de la pasarela.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso – decía Sanosuke con los brazos cruzados y con actitud de ofendido frente a las risas de todos – yo solo me presté para sacarme esas fotos y nada más. Ni loco me subo a pasearme por esa cosa.

-Hasta aquí llego el estrellato de Sano como modelo – rió a carcajada Kenshin, a quien todos lo siguieron.

-Era muy divertido ver como todos los fotógrafos querían sacar fotos de ellos dos – decía Misao tratando de controlarse.

-No, lo mejor fue el autógrafo de esa mujer gorda - dijo esta vez Aoshi – la que le beso la mejilla a Sanosuke y no lo quería soltar hasta que Kamatari intervino.

-JA JA JA JA – exclamó Sano con tono irónico – no quiero ser objeto de burlas hoy. No estoy de ánimos.

-¿Por qué Sanosuke¿Es Sayo verdad? – preguntó Kaoru sentándose al lado de él.

-Sí, Jouchan, esta cada día peor - el castaño tenia la mirada triste - en vez de estar en esta ridiculez debería estar con ella.

-¿Hablaste con Hiko? – preguntó preocupado Kenshin – para preguntarle si te puedes ir antes.

-Sí, no hay problema, me iré a las 8, una vez que acabe el desfile.

-Vamos Sanosuke anímate, disfruta ahora del desfile y después, aunque sea unos segundo, del cóctel.

-Gracias Misao.

En eso llegó Enishi, quien estaba en camarines, dándoles ánimos a Megumi. Se apagaron las luces, por lo q debieron tomar asiento rápidamente. Una voz en _off _les dio la bienvenida a todos los asistentes y dio las pautas de la presentación de la nueva colección de Hiko Seijuro. Así, comenzó el desfile, lleno de color, música electrónica, chicas y chicos lindos, malabaristas, trapecistas y fuego. Realmente espectacular. Primero fue la ropa de día, informal y casual, después llegaron los trajes de baño; bikinis, tangas y short para los hombres. Aquí, Misao casi arma un escándalo a Aoshi cuando una de las modelos le guiño el ojo, a no ser por la intervención de Sanosuke. Luego vino la ropa de noche, por lo que Kaoru por más q Kenshin le hablara no le prestaba atención, pues estaba absorta viendo todos y cada uno de los vestidos, pensando en cual podría comprarse para la fiesta de graduación. El gran broche de la noche fue el vestido de novia, que lo desfiló Megumi, corsé entallado en la cintura y una gran faldón de tul. Los chicos quedaron atontados con lo bella q se veía su amiga, hermana y novia, y las chicas solo suspiraron imaginándose así con sus respectivos novios. Finalmente, apareció Hiko del brazo de Megumi, para recibir el aplauso de toda la concurrencia por la magnifica colección.

- Me encanto aquel vestido azul y con brillos – decía Kaoru con los ojos con brillitos de ilusión – seria perfecto para la fiesta de graduación.

-Yo usaría ese vestido verde turquesa q desfiló Megumi casi al final – decía por su lado Misao – no crees q me vería hermosa con el, Aoshi.

-Tú te ves hermosa con todo, Misao- le decía él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Miren, ahí viene Megumi.

-Hola! – saludo la chica cuando hubo llegado hasta sus amigos entre toda la muchedumbre que disfrutaba del cóctel post desfile – les gusto el desfile?

-Estuvo genial! – exclamaron Kaoru y Misao al mismo tiempo.

-Si estuvo muy entretenido, eso de los malabaristas con las antorchas de fuego fue lo mejor – decía Kenshin mientras un mozo les ofrecía algunos tragos que cargaba en su bandeja.

-Eras la mas hermosas de todas, mi amor – Enishi le daba un gran beso en los labios, cuando llegó Kamatari para seguir hablando de los pormenores del desfile e invitarlos a sentarse en una de las mesas para comenzar con la cena.

-Y Sanosuke?

-Se fue, debía llegar la hospital antes de q se acabara la hora de visita – explicó Kenshin a Kamatari, mientras Hiko se acercó a la mesa para felicitar a Megumi y saludar a los chicos.

Así la noche continúo sin mayores problemas. Después de la cena vino el baile, así q Aoshi se fue a esconder en un rincón, pero Misao con su coquetería lo obligó a bailar, para la risa y burla de los demás. A las nueve de la noche, Kenshin y Kaoru decidieron retirarse, por lo que Misao y Aoshi los siguieron, pero las dos parejas acabaron la fiesta en el departamento de Kenshin. Megumi se quedó con Enishi hasta el final, y luego de ir a dejar a Kamatari, emprendieron hacia la casa de Megumi.

Llegaron al departamento a eso de las 11 de las noche. Notaro q aún estaba despierto los fue a recibir. Como siempre le ladró a Enishi, por lo q Megumi lo encerró en el baño, para q terminara con su escándalo.

* * *

Sanosuke llegó justo a tiempo antes de q se acabara la hora de visitas, por lo q pudo suplantar a Shogo para q fuera a tomar algo a la cafetería del hospital, antes de irse a casa. Sin embargo, tuvo q esperar un buen rato afuera del cuarto, pues un enfermera se estaba encargando de asear a Sayo y cambiarle de ropa.

Durante esta espera, hizo amistad con un niño q paseaba en su silla de ruedas por el hospital. Conversaron por largo rato hasta q la enfermera le indico a Sanosuke q Sayo estaba esperándolo, así q se despidieron, sin no antes prometerse q algún día jugarían un partido de ajedrez.

-Hola Sanosuke- le sonrió Sayo recostada como siempre en su cama blanca.

-Veo q estas de mejor animo, eso me agrada - le beso la frente con delicadeza.

-Estás muy elegante hoy – decía con admiración la castaña – el señor Hiko tiene muy buen gusto, y además me alegro que te sacaras esa fea cinta roja.

-¿Tú también? – decía el castaño sorprendido – ¿qué tiene todo el mundo hoy en contra mi cinta?

-No te enojes, pero créeme de que te ves mejor sin ella.

-Mmmm!- vocifero Sano con tono de _"no te creo nada"_- ¿y cómo a estado tu día?

-Como siempre… solo viendo estas cuatro paredes… y tú¿Qué cuentas del desfile?

-Eh! Bueno nada especial – decía Sanosuke sentándose a los pies de la cama de Sayo- tú lo sabes mejor que yo, pero me vine antes para poder verte a ti.

-No deberías hacer esos sacrificios por mi Sanosuke – dijo la castaña cerrando los ojos y con el semblante triste.

-Ya saldrás con ese tipo de comentarios otra vez… cuantas veces debo decirte q tú me importas y mucho, y q si me fui del desfile fue por q yo quise…

-Se sincero Sanosuke, tú no me quieres ya…- la castaña lo miraba fijamente, como tantas otras veces.

Desde que ella asumió su enfermedad, se ha empeñado en hacer entender a Sanosuke q ella se ira de este mundo y que por lo mismo él debe buscar su felicidad. No es que ella se sintiera un estorbo para él, es mas, le agradecía con todo el corazón que estuviera a su lado en estos momentos. Pero hace mucho tiempo q se había dado cuenta que Sanosuke no la quería como ella lo amaba a él. Sanosuke sufrió mucho por la perdida de su madre, y por lo tanto, Sayo entendió que si él estaba con ella, era porque de cierta manera se sentía culpable de la muerte de su madre.

Sanosuke era un hombre generoso y gentil, por eso ella lo amaba tanto, pero aun así no se podía permitir negarle la posibilidad a él de seguir viviendo. Sabia que su enfermedad le estaba negando a Sanosuke el volver a Kyoto con su familia. Él regresó por ella, y por lo tanto ese sacrificio lo pagaría ella dejándolo libre desde hoy, antes de que ella se fuera. Por esto decidió despedirse, a su modo, aunque el corazón se le hiciera añicos.

-Sanosuke… dime q no me quieres…

-¿De qué estas hablando? – el castaño se puso de pie de manera violenta, y se apartó unos centímetros de Sayo, esas palabras le daban vuelta en la cabeza.

Qué era lo que pretendía la castaña asiéndole semejantes preguntas. Hace dos meses q comenzó con esas frases: _dime q no me quieres;… se sincero conmigo;… ¿por qué te sacrificas por mi;… porque no te olvidas de m;… veamos¿quien podría ser tu siguiente novia?;… ¿conociste alguna mujer esta semana;… ¿te gusta Megumi?;_... cuáles eran su intenciones.

- Solo dime q no me amas Sanosuke – ella lo miraba fijamente, quería leer sus reacciones. Él siempre se empeñaba en dejarle claro q la amaba, q él permanecería a su lado hasta el final, pero no era así, ella lo sabia muy bien. Por eso Sayo solo quería q se diera cuenta de lo q realmente sentía.

-No lo diré…- dijo finalmente Sanosuke - …porque no es así.

-Yo solo quiero que cuando me vaya, tú seas feliz Sanosuke.

-Tú no te iras… tú seguirás aquí.

-Eres tan lindo Sanosuke – ella le tomó la cara con ambas manos – pero debemos asumirlo, ayer escuche al doctor decir a Shogo que era cosa de días.

-Tienes miedo…- preguntó él, que más que una pregunta era una afirmación de si mismo, de cómo se sentía.

-Un poco – decía ella con pena en los ojos – prométeme que serás feliz Sanosuke.

-Eres una tonta… - dio un suave beso en los labios resecos de Sayo y luego sonrió – solo sabes decir tonteras.

-Promételo…

-Está bien – Sanosuke se llevó la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón, e hizo una cruz imaginaria, sellando de esta manera el pacto – lo prometo.

-Gracias – y le dio ella ahora un beso a él.

La enfermera entró justo en ese momento, por lo que antes de hablar carraspeó la garganta para indicar a los chicos que se encontraba ahí. Ellos sonrojados se separaron, pero no dejaron de abrazarse.

-Sanosuke, ya es hora de que te vayas – dijo la enfermera – hace una hora que acabo el horario de visitas. Y el director se enojara si te ve aquí.

-Ahora me iré, solo déjame despedirme.

-Esta bien, pero hazlo rápido. Que es la hora de que Sayo se tome sus medicamentos.

-Gracias – dijo él con un guiño cómplice.

-Adiós, amor – dijo ella después de separarse del beso de Sanosuke- recuerda que te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-No me mientas… creo que eso también debí hacértelo prometer – Sayo alzó una ceja.

-No vengas con eso otra vez, por favor - decía en un suspiro Sanosuke – no quiero irme otra vez peleado contigo.

-No te preocupes, ya no pelearemos mas – dijo ella para volverlo a besar.

-Buenas noches…. Sayo – el castaño giraba la perilla de la habitación de Sayo y desde el umbral le lanzaba un beso.

-Hasta siempre, Sanosuke – dijo ella cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada y Sano hubo desaparecido detrás de ella.

* * *

- Ese perro tuyo es un loco, por qué no te desases de él? – decía Enishi sumamente enojado, sentado en el sillón de Megumi, a la espera de q ésta volviera de encerrar a Notaro en el baño. Su chaqueta y corbata estaban sobre una de las sillas del comedor.

-Estas loco… fue un regalo de mi hermano – decía ella con ropa mas cómoda q el vestido de noche de Hiko Seijuro, q usara para el desfile – Notaro no se va de aquí – finalizó tajante y con tono de ofendida.

-Lo siento, amor – Enishi la abrazo por la cintura para besarla con pasión – me perdonas?- La castaña coquetamente le respondió.

Sin mucha demora se recostaron en el sillón. Las manos de Enishi se deslizaron por debajo de la polera de Megumi, ella no reclamó pues estaba más preocupada de besar el cuello de Enishi. Luego, sus lenguas se batían con pasión y sus manos quemaban la piel, él saboreaba lentamente la boca de ella, sin desenfreno ni control, pero de repente Megumi se separó bruscamente de él.

- Qué paso? – preguntó el peligris con asombro y cierto tono de enfado, sin duda la estaba pasando bien.

-Es que… Sanosuke puede llegar en cualquier momento y me da vergüenza el q nos pille así.

-Sagara otra vez… - suspiro Enishi y tomando nuevamente a Megumi por la cintura, dijo en tono sensual – entonces vayamos a tu habitación… es mas privado.

-Sabes… ya es tarde… Enishi – se soltó Megumi del abrazo – y yo estoy cansada… lo del desfile y todo eso me agoto mucho.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? – pregunto de manera cortante Enishi. El hombre se puso de pie y con paso decidido se acerco a la pelinegra – contéstame.

Muchas veces Enishi había tratado de adentrarse más en su relación, pero Megumi siempre se lo impedía. Eso era insoportable para su orgullo de hombre, el q Megumi lo rechazara cada ves q trataba de intimar con ella. Nunca le exigía respuestas, solo se dignaba a dejarla sola o pelear por un rato y marcharse después.

Megumi por otro lado, no entendía cómo es q cada vez q necesitaba del cuerpo de Enishi, la imagen del castaño venia a su cabeza. Muchas veces se reprochó e insultó por ello, pero no entendía por qué pensaba en él, y tampoco se dio a la tarea de comprender, por miedo a lo q pudiera averiguar. Pero sin duda esto estaba afectando a su relación, sino era q ya estaba deteriorada. Con Enishi se sentía feliz, cuando no estaban peleados, pero aun así se sentía vacía, sabia q algo le faltaba y el intimar no estaba en la lista de probabilidades. Pero ¿por qué?.

-Como crees eso… - se defendió Megumi – tú sabes q te quiero… - he intento acariciar la mejilla del peligris, pero… Enishi no aguanto mas…

-Entonces… por qué te queres deshacer de mi? – dijo Enishi jalándola de los cabellos de la nuca, por lo q Megumi lanzó un chillido de dolor. El hizo caso omiso y amenazante la empujo contra la pared para apresarla con su cuerpo – ¡tú eres mía, entendiste! – y con igual violencia beso sus labios, mordiéndolos de paso. Megumi comenzó a golpearlo en los hombros, para q la soltara, pero eso sólo provocó q Enishi quisiera adentrarse más en el beso. Levantándola en sus brazos y sin soltarla del todo, se comenzó a dirigir hasta el dormitorio, ella forcejeaba para evitarlo, pero no había caso, él era mucho más fuerte. Casi al llegar la dormitorio, Megumi le da un puntapié en el muslo por lo q Enishi la deja caer al suelo. A gatas trato de escapar ocultándose en la habitación de Sano, pero el peligris fue más rápido y agarrándola del cinturón de su jeans, aunque ella lanzara algunas patadas, la tomó nuevamente para alzarla al hombro y emprender nuevamente su camino.

-¡Suéltame¡¡¡¡¡¡Suéltame! – gritaba Megumi con temor. Notaro al oír los gritos de su ama comenzó a ladrar desde el baño, pero mas nada podía hacer.

Al entrar el hombre cerró la puerta con llave, "_para mayor seguridad"_ ironizó. Con igual violencia, Enishi la arrojó en la cama apresándola por las caderas con sus piernas. Ella comenzó a dar golpes, pero al aire, pues Enishi esquivo cada uno, hasta q atrapó las manos de Megumi, obligándola a llevarlas a la altura de sus hombros sobre la cubierta de la cama.

-¡ no te soltaré! – y sin más le dio un bofetón, q más q herir su mejilla hirió su orgullo, pues las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar.

Enishi aprovecho esta repentina calma de la muchacha para comenzar con su ritual…le comenzó a besar el cuello, pero rápidamente comenzó a bajar hasta sus senos. Ella lo maldecía entre llantos, pero no le hacia caso, estaba excitado. Megumi trataba de soltarse de su captor; Enishi era un desconocido en ese momento, tenia miedo, ese no era el chico amable del q se enamoró. Era un energúmeno, un tipo sin escrúpulos, un animal repugnante. Si no se libraba de él, la violaría.

Comenzó a forcejear para liberar sus muñecas del fuerte agarre de Enishi y también movía sus piernas, pero él entre gritos, insultos y golpes hacia más difícil la tarea. Sin darse cuenta, Enishi le desgarró la polera y quitando el sostén, tomó uno de sus senos con su boca. Megumi lloraba y gritaba de dolor, pues el hombre mordía y succionaba sin control de sus actos, sin delicadeza.

Su pánico llego al máximo cuando vio los ojos desorbitados de Enishi, se dio cuenta q él estaba trastornado, q lo q dijera o hiciera, no podrían detenerlo. Comenzó nuevamente a gritar desesperada cuando el hombre con risa malévola y desquiciada intentaba quitarle los jeans.

Los gritos de la chica se confundían con los ladridos de Notaro. Pero aun así la esperanza de q alguien los escuchara eran nulas.

* * *

Sanosuke iba sumido en su pensamientos cuando salio del ascensor, por lo que se asusto cuando su vecino de piso le saludo, un anciano amable y que siempre lo invitaba a beberse una copa de Oporto y jugar una _manito_ de póquer. Por primera vez, Sanosuke se negó y excuso la invitación, diciendo que estaba muy cansado, que solo deseaba dormir. Por lo que se despidió, pero postergando la invitación para otro día.

Cuando entró al departamento, Notaro ladraba como loco desde el baño. Sanosuke supuso q las chicas al irse habían encerrado al cachorro en el y que Megumi no había llegado aún para liberarlo. Pero de repente se dio cuenta de una chaqueta y una corbata sobre una de las sillas del comedor, inmediatamente identifico al dueño de tales prendas, por lo que se extraño el no ver a la pareja por ninguna parte.

Se disponía al baño para soltar al cachorro cuando sintió ruidos q venían desde la habitación de Megumi, sacudió la cabeza para no imaginarse lo q sucedía allí adentro, pero un grito le hizo tensar la piel. Algo no estaba bien.

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió y los ruidos de adentro se hacían más audibles.

_¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO ANIMAL!_

Este grito le dio a entender todo y aún más cuando sitio un sonido de golpe y la exclamación de dolor de la pelinegra. La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, por lo q de una sola patada la abrió, descubriendo a Enishi intentando abusar de Megumi.

La escena era obvia, la muchacha tenía la polera rasgada, sus senos estaban a la vista y sus pantalones a media cadera. Enishi estaba sentado sobre de ella, sujetándole las muñecas para que ella no se soltara.

- ¡MEGUMI! –Enishi se paralizó al sentir la puerta abrirse de golpe y esa voz gritar.

-¡SANOSUKE!- grito Megumi al ver al castaño parado en el umbral de la puerta, tuvo la intención de correr a él para salvarse de Enishi, pero el peligris la abofeteo nuevamente, provocando q le saliera sangre de la boca, pues le había roto el labio.

-¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!

Megumi nunca supo cómo Sanosuke acorto la distancia hasta Enishi para asestarle un puñetazo en plena cara, tanto como para q el peligris cayera de bruces al suelo.

La respuesta de Enishi no se hizo esperar, pero Sanosuke ya lo estaba esperando, por lo q le propinó una patada en el estómago antes de q éste pudiera dar con su cara. Esto provoco q Enishi cayera sobre sus rodillas, pero ahogando un grito de furia botó a Sanosuke de una tacleada. Estando los dos en el suelo, Enishi arriba de Sanosuke, el peligris aprovechándose de esta ventaja, le dio dos golpes a la cara, antes de q Sanosuke de un solo empujón lo lanzara lejos.

Megumi estaba paralizada, seguía llorando sin control. Ni siquiera se preocupaba de cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo. Aún estaba absorta en los pensamientos de q Enishi había intentado abusar de ella. Los golpes le dolían, pero más le dolía el corazón. Con la mano en la boca, presionando para intentar detener la sangre, solo observaba como esos dos hombres se peleaban.

Enishi ya tenia un ojo morado, pero Sanosuke seguía integro, aunque ambos sangraban de nariz y boca. En un impulso, Enishi esquivo el golpe de Sanosuke, y agarrándolo de la cara, azotó la cabeza del castaño contra la pared. Sanosuke aun así no cayo, sino q con un alarido, le asesto un puñetazo en las costillas y una patada en el costado. Pero Enishi tampoco se daría por vencido, y aunque se agarrara con una mano las costillas, con la otra tomó la silla q estaba cerca de él dispuesto a asestársela en la cabeza a Sano.

Pero la silla no golpeo a Sano, sino q se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Megumi había golpeado a Enishi con la lámpara del velador, antes de q el peligris cometiera su acto. Ahora, Enishi yacía inconsciente en el suelo, y a un lado de éste, Sanosuke respiraba agitadamente mirando con asombro a Megumi, q aun seguía llorando.

La pelinegra, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, cayó rendida al suelo, el llanto se incremento. Sanosuke a gatas se acerco a ella y con una sábana le cubrió el cuerpo, para después estrecharla en un abrazo, susurrándole al oído _que se calmara, que ya todo estaba bien. _Ella se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, para desahogar toda esa amargura y rabia q sentía.

Al paso de algunos minutos cuando Megumi ya estuvo mas calmada, Sanosuke se separó de ella, para tomar a Enishi inconsciente aun y dejarlo en el ascensor. Luego llamó a Hanagata, el conserje del edificio, por el citófono y le indico q dejara al señor Enishi en un taxi y lo enviara a casa. Q después le explicaría, pero q no le comentara a nadie lo q viera.

Después, paso al baño para soltar a Notaro (quien corrió hacia la habitación de Megumi) y buscar el botiquín, para nuevamente internarse en la pieza de Megumi. La pelinegra aun estaba en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, Notaro con la cabeza gacha le lamía la mano, que no sujetaba la sábana, para tratar de consolarla.

-Megumi, levántate – Sanosuke la tomó de los brazos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero ella como despertando de un trance se zarandeó para soltarse del agarre del castaño.

-Megumi, soy yo – le dice Sanosuke con sorpresa, pero entendiendo los nervios hacia el tacto, por algunas semanas afectarían a Megumi. Después de todo ese idiota intentó abusar de ella.

Ella no dijo palabra, pero se sentó en el borde de la cama, para q su labio y corte en la ceja fueran sanados por Sanosuke. Los moretones y los golpes en el corazón tomarían semanas en sanarse… o tal vez no.

El alcohol le provocó dolor, por lo q el castaño intento hacerlo con más delicadeza, no era muy diestro para esas cosas. Durante la curación ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Notaro los observaba quieto, sentado y sin menear la cola, no quería perturbar más a su ama.

Sanosuke le puso una bandita en la ceja, pues el corte no fue muy profundo. Luego le pregunto si tenía alguna otra herida o si le dolía algo mas, pues podría tener hasta una fractura, pero la muchacha a cada pregunta q se le hiciera solo negaba con la cabeza. Él le sugirió q se acostara, q mañana todo estaría mejor y q le traería unas pastillas para poder conciliar el sueño.

Al cabo de un rato, Sanosuke volvía con un frasco blanco y un vaso de agua. Le dio dos pastillas a Megumi y espero a q se arropara, mientras ordenaba algunas cosas q habían caído al suelo producto de la pelea. Cuando le deseo las _buenas noches_ y se disponía a salir de la habitación, la mano de Megumi en sus muñeca se lo impidió.

-Debo curarte tus heridas – le dijo ella sin expresión en el rostro.

-Tú duerme…, yo me curaré.

-No… tus heridas las curaré yo.

Sanosuke obedeció sin chistar. Se sentó al lado de Megumi y le alcanzó el botiquín. Nuevamente la curación fue en silencio, pero Notaro ya no estaba observándolos, calladamente se había retirado de la habitación. El castaño terminó con un algodón en la nariz, un parche en la quemadura de su brazo izquierdo, por la fricción q provoco el arrastre de éste por la alfombra de la habitación, y una sutura en el labio, al parecer se había defendido mejor q Enishi, pues lo demás eran solo moretones en los costados.

-Listo… – dijo la pelinegra cerrando el botiquín.

El castaño se levantó sin decir palabras y tomando el botiquín entre sus manos, nuevamente se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Megumi lo llamó.

-Dime? – respondió Sano, afirmando la perilla de la puerta con su mano y volteando solo la cabeza para mirar a Megumi.

-Te… te puedes… quedar conmigo esta noche… por favor!

**Fin de la primera parte del final. **

* * *

**Ya queda muy poco para el desenlace de este fics, el primero que me atreviera a hacer, por eso no quiero que termine, pero todo tiene su ciclo y este acaba ya.**

**Pretendo subir la proxima semanael gran final, durante el carrete on line que tendré con las KazukoRk en pleno, celebrando mi cumpleaños. será un autoregalo. Estoy muy ansiosa, por ese día.**

**Ahora quisiera agradecer, una vez más, a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic... y aun mas a las personas q dejan sus review, pero a las q no los dejan tambien, pues son igual de importantes para mi.**

**un beso grandote a: Gabyhyatt, Lazara, Cisne.negro, Monika-dono, Naoko l k, Sayo 23 y a Alis-chan que dejaron su review, muchas gracias todas, por su apoyo y criticas, todo es bienvenido. **

**Tambien un besote grandotote a las KazukoRK, se les quere mucho amigas... gracias por sus porras y las interesantes conversaciones en MSN.**

**Hasta el 4 de diciembre, se despide ARCASDREA, un año más vieja...**

**Un beso a todas menos a una. **


	13. Final: II Parte

**Aaaahhhhh!( es un suspiro por sia). Aqui teneis el capìtulo final, espero q os guste. Le he puesto todo la dedicaciónen elfinal de mi primogénito, asi le digo de cariño a este fics. **

**Nunca está de más decir que los presonajes de Rk no me peretencen, sino q son obra del gran Watsuki sensei. **

**Ahora para no dar más la lata, vean enque termina esta relacion extraña de Megumi y Sanosuke.**

* * *

**Vives en mi corazón **

**Capitulo trece: Final: Parte II**

Todo el cuerpo le dolía; cada músculo estaba agarrotado, le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar, y sentía hinchazón en el labio superior. Con desgano bostezó el último atisbo de sueño q le quedaba en el cuerpo, pero no así lo agotada y triste q estaba. Había tenido una buena noche, las patillas ayudaron a ello, pero solo vasto mirar su habitación, para q un torbellino de imágenes se le vinieran a la cabeza: Enishi intentando abusar de ella, Sanosuke peleando con Enishi, ella golpeando con una lámpara al peligris, Megu sanando a Sanosuke y éste curándola a ella, pero de repente…

_-dime? – respondió Sano, afirmando la perilla de la puerta con su mano y volteando solo la cabeza para mirar a Megumi._

_-Te… te puedes… quedar conmigo esta noche… por favor!_

Al recordar esas palabras volvió automáticamente la cabeza para fijar la vista en el cuerpo q dormía a su lado.

-Sa… no…su…ke – murmuro para si.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Flash back: **

-dime? – respondió Sano, afirmando la perilla de la puerta con su mano y volteando solo la cabeza para mirar a Megumi.

-Te… te puedes… quedar conmigo esta noche… por favor!

Sano abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal propuesta, por lo q Megumi corrigió inmediatamente.

-tengo miedo… no creas q tengo una segunda intención – dijo ella mirando la blanca sabana q cubría su cama - es q no quiero estar sola...

Sanosuke comprendió. Hace solo unos momentos ella estuvo a segundos de ser violada, si no fuera porque él llego justo a tiempo. Sin duda tenía miedo, pues notó q aún le temblaban las manos. Además, solo debía esperar a q ella se durmiera y luego ir a su habitación. No pasaría nada más.

-está bien. Iré por Notaro para q también duerma contigo.

-Jeje – sonrió Megumi y con la cabeza índico q lo hiciera. El acariciar la peluda piel de ese animal la tranquilizaría

A los pocos minutos los tres estaban recostados en la cama. Megumi estaba abrazada a Notaro, ambos bajo las sábanas. A su espalda estaba Sano, sobre la sábana, con los brazos tras la nuca y mirando atento el techo de la habitación, pues las luces de los autos transitaban por el de vez en cuando.

-Tori atama?

-Dime…

-Gracias…

-Duerme, te hará bien…

-…

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Sanosuke.

**Fin flash back **

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Megumi sonrió.

-muchas gracias, Sanosuke – le susurró y abrazando la almohada se acomodó al lado del castaño.

Lo observo detenidamente. Se veía muy tranquilo, aunque tuviera esos moretones, el cotonito de algodón en la nariz y el labio igualmente cortado como ella. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos y esas largas y densas pestañas ocultaban sus ojos, que ahora descansaban.

-te ves muy guapo así – susurro Megumi una vez mas – Sayo tiene mucha suerte por tenerte… como la envidio.

Dio un respingo hacia atrás. Asustada se llevó la mano a la boca y lentamente se levantó de la cama, para no despertar a Sanosuke. Se puso su bata y como autómata se encaminó hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta de golpe, abrió la llave del lavamanos, llenándolo lo suficiente como para hundir toda la cara en el agua. Ahí permaneció hasta q le faltó el aire y agitada se miró en el espejo. Las gotas resbalaban por su rostro moreteado y se escondían en su escote, luego de haber recorrido su cuello. Los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados estaban fijos en su reflejo, y su mirada reprochaba las palabras q le susurrara al castaño segundos antes. No se creía capaz de tales intenciones. Ayer tan solo su novio (bueno ex) intento violarla y ahora ¿se sentía embelesada por su caballero andante q la rescato de ese monstruo?. Tal vez si, tal vez no.

-Qué mierda te esta pasando Megumi? – se preguntó con ira, mientras que de un tirón se arranca la bandita q tapara el corte en la ceja, pues se había soltado con el agua.

El reflejo le dio una sola respuesta, pero ella la negó con un movimiento furioso de su cabeza.

-¡no es verdad! - grito con rabia – yo… yo no…- comenzó a llorar otra vez – yo no puedo estar enamorada de él.

_Te engañas Megumi. Tú lo amas. Qué acaso nunca te haz dado cuenta. No, no es q no te hayas dado cuenta, sino q siempre lo negaste, pero por miedo. Porque cuando tuviste la oportunidad, te la arrebato Sayo ¿verdad? Desde ahí decidiste darte un oportunidad con Enishi, pero solo te ayudo a afirmar mas lo q sentías por Sanosuke. De una simple atracción se consolido en amor. Y ahora lo deseas¿no es así?._

-Cállate! - le grito Megumi a su reflejo q la miraba intensamente.

_Me callas por q digo la verdad. Es casi un año viviendo con él, pero hace varios meses q lo ves ya no como tu compañero de departamento, sino como el compañero q deseas para la vida. Reconócelo Megumi, tú queres a Sanosuke. _

-Cómo me fui a enamorar de ese Baka? – le pregunto con angustia, ya creía estar loca por estar hablando con su propio reflejo.

_El negarlo fue tu primer error. Eso fue solo desear más para tu corazón. En el fondo no lo odias como crees. Esa es tu manera de amarlo, de demostrarle q te interesa. El te da muchas cosas q a ti te satisfacen, se preocupa por ti, te escucha cuando lo requieres, te abraza solo como él sabe hacerlo y hasta el momento es el único q te ha podido domar. Te alegra los dias, sabe _

-Pero él está con Sayo.

_Pero ella morirá luego._

-No digas estupideces, es mi amiga también – reprocho sinceramente Megumi, no deseaba q Sayo se fuera – ella no es culpable de q sienta esto.

_Y qué harás ahora cuando salgas por esa puerta? Sanosuke está al otro lado._

-No lo sé…– dijo con desgana – creo…q por ahora nada… Sayo… aún ocupa su corazón.

_Espero q sepas lo q haces._

Megumi salio un poco temerosa del baño y camino hacia su habitación, quería ir por ropa fresca para poder bañarse y verse las heridas. Sintió alivio al llegar, pues Sano no estaba en la cama, ni tampoco Notaro.

Busco rápidamente en su closet unas toallas, ropa cómoda y unas velas aromáticas, quería tomarse un baño largo y relajante. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

-Megumi?- pego un salto cuando oyó esa voz mencionar su nombre. Las mejillas se le ruborizaron automáticamente, por lo q no se voltio para responder al llamado: - dime.

-Qué vas a tomar de desayuno? Tostadas o cereal?

-Un café bien fuerte, sin azúcar y con tostadas.

-Está bien – la puerta de su habitación se cerró, por lo q más aliviada, dio un suspiro y se voltio, pero…

-Te sucede algo? – Sanosuke estaba frente a ella.

-Eh…eh… - su lengua se trabo y sus pensamientos corrieron a 1000 Km. por segundo frente a su nariz.

-Kitsune… estás bien?

-Ehhhhhhh… SÍ – contesto ella dándole la espalda nuevamente – eeee es q no encuentro la toalla azul… esa q es grande…mmmm me quiero dar un baño… yyyyy… no la encuentro.

-Oh!...Pueess… aquí está.

-Dónde?

-En tu mano – dijo él aguantado la risa y señalando con su dedo la famosa toalla azul.

-Ahyy! Que torpe amanecí hoy día¿no? – y con una mueca salio corriendo de la habitación y se encerró en el baño.

Sanosuke alzo los hombros, suspirando un _"no entiendo a la mujeres. _A la media hora Megumi salía lista del baño, pero con el semblante duro y molesto. Parece q había tenido una buena discusión con su reflejo.

Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a devorar las tostadas, mientras Sanosuke le sacaba algunas fotos a Notaro jugando con una pelota roja (esa q Megumi le regalara tiempo atrás) y luego las descargaba en su computadora portátil.

- no le piensas echar mermelada – le pregunto con asco el castaño cuando noto q las tostadas iban desnudas hacia la boca de Megumi – con el café sin azúcar debe ser de lujo tu desayuno.

-ems q amsi me gmustam maz – respondió con la boca llena y desviando la mirada hacia cualquier punto de la casa q no fuera Sanosuke.

-Ya veo – dijo poniendo un codo sobre la mesa y apoyando su mentón en la mano – ¿saquémonos una foto?

-Qmuen!

-Traga antes de hablar!

-Lo siento...

-Bueno… quieres o no?

-Qué cosa!

-Sacarte una foto con Notaro y _moi _– el castaño mostró la cámara y Notaro pego algunos ladridos demostrando su disposición hacia la idea. Le encantaba q le tomaran fotos.

-Mmm… está bien.

-Bien, sentémonos en el sillón.

Megumi se levanto del comedor y tomo a Notaro entre su brazos, el pobre cachorro parecía q fuera un oso de felpa en las manos de una aterrada niña q cree q hay monstruos bajo su cama.

Sano puso la cámara frente al sillón y acciono el disparador automático. Cuando llego al lado de Megumi le paso el brazo por sobre el hombro y ordeno:

-digan whiskyyyyy!

-saliste horrible Kitsune… - se reía a mandíbula abierta el castaño una vez q descargo la foto en el notebook - no se como puedes ser modelo si sales con ese tipo de caras.

-cállate Tori atama – decía ella disgustada, pues la mueca q quería ser sonrisa desfiguraba todo su rostro y aun mas si añadimos los moretones y el corte en la ceja – mira q tus moretones y tu labio roto tampoco se ven muy agradables a la vista.

-Pero q dices, si yo salgo muy apuesto, no es así Notaro

-Guau guau

-Viste, Notaro esta a mi favor – argumento el castaño.

-Por qué lo tienes q apoyar en todo, se supone q yo soy tu ama – le dijo la pelinegra al pobre cachorro con la mirada asesina mas eficaz q pudieran darle sus ojos, por lo q Notaro corrió a esconderse bajo la cama de Sanosuke. Ambos rieron por el gesto, por un momento las penas de la noche anterior se olvidaron.

En ese instante, sonó le teléfono, por lo q los dos se miraron para saber quien contestaría.

- Esta bien, yo contestaré – dijo la pelinegra dándose por perdedora.

_- Mochi, mochi!... ah! hola Shogo!... sí, dime… noooooo – _Megumi miro automáticamente a Sano. Él pudo ver como algunas lagrimas asomaban a sus ojos, por lo q en una fracción de segundo entendió q la hora había llegado. Su Sayo ahora descansaba en paz.

* * *

Tres días después se realizaba el funeral, con una gran convocatoria de gente (Sayo era muy querida), todos de estricto negro. Shogo iba destruido, sus ojos que ya no podían derramar más lágrimas iban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol. Sanosuke iba a su lado, dándole apoyo, pero igualmente iba cabizbajo. Megumi, Kenshin, Aoshi, Kaoru y Misao iban atrás de ellos, en el cortejo fúnebre que custodiaba el ataúd q llevara el cuerpo de Sayo.

Sayo se fue tranquila, mientras dormía, en la madrugada de aquel día. Fue encontrada por una enfermera, según ella, Sayo sonreía. Shogo fue notificado del deceso de la castaña a la media hora después, avisando inmediatamente a Sanosuke, quien llego en compañía de Megumi 30 minutos después, pero la castaña ya había sido depositada en el ataúd, por lo q la despedida definitiva fue solo a través de un vidrio. Sanosuke lloraba amargamente, pero Shogo lo reconforto con algunas palabras y un abrazo. Megumi solo los observo, no quería intervenir en esa complicidad.

El funeral fue muy emotivo, Shogo despidió a su hermana con algunas palabras, depositando después una rosa blanca sobre la madera color caoba y luego fue el turno del cura de hablar, pero aquí fue Sanosuke quien dejo una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd acompañado el gesto con un _adiós_.

Así, lentamente y bajo las bendiciones del padre, el ataúd comenzó a descender. Megumi observaba, desde el frente, como Sanosuke se sentaba con la mirada fija en la caja de madera. Las gafas negras ocultaban sus ojos, pero ella sabia q estaba llorando, por lo que deseo ir a abrazarlo, darle consuelo, sin embargo, se obligo a quedarse ahí, quieta, con el corazón oprimido por no poder ayudar a Sano.

-Megumi… ya es hora – la mano tibia de Kenshin se posó sobre su hombro.

-Sí – respondió ella, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta junto a sus hermanos y amigos. Pero su mente y corazón se quedaron junto a Sano, quien se quedó acompañando a Shogo, hasta q pusieran la lapida sobre el nuevo hogar del cuerpo de Sayo.

Kenshin invito a todos a su departamento, Megumi también acepto la oferta. Aún no quería llegar a casa, no antes que Sanosuke por lo menos. El trayecto a la casa de Kenshin fue silencioso y por un momento la estadía en ella también, luego se dieron citas los monosílabos y frases entrecortadas, hasta q Misao interrumpió.

-saben qué hará Shogo ahora?-

-creo q se ira a holanda – respondió Aoshi, tomando la taza de té q le trajera su hermana.

-Ah – respondió mirando al techo la pequeña de trenza – pobre sano – suspiro finalmente.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-sin duda q pronto volverá a Kyoto – dijo Kaoru cogiendo una galleta – es una lastima, lo extrañare mucho.

-Todos lo extrañaremos – acoto Kenshin.

-Pero no Megumi – sonrió Aoshi.

-Ah! – respondió Megumi siendo extraída de sus pensamientos.

-Que tú serás la única q no extrañara a Sanosuke.

-Tal vez – respondió la pelinegra sumiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Todos se miraron extrañados, la respuesta obvia q esperaban era un: "_Ohohohohohohhohohoh! Claro q si, por fin me desharé de ese Tori atama estúpido"_, no un _"tal vez"_

-Estás bien, Megumi?

-Sí…

-Pues no estas muy comunicativa hoy – dijo Misao esta vez, mirando con ojo examinador las facciones de Megumi.

-Acaso q quieres q ande saltando en un pie – gruño Megumi ante la insistencia – hoy enterramos a Sayo, por si lo olvidaste.

-Ohh!... pues lo siento – se disculpo rápidamente la muchacha.

-Me iré – se puso de pie repentinamente la pelinegra - estoy agotada.

Nadie objeto. Ésta había sido una semana muy difícil, primero el intento de violación por parte de Enishi. Los moretones obligaron a contar a Aoshi y a Ken lo sucedido, por lo q el peligris fue expulsado del equipo de kendo de la universidad, luego de tener su obvio encuentro con el pelirrojo, y fue amenazado por Aoshi de que si intentaba algo mas con su hermana, se encargaría de q un buen abogado lo destinara a pudrirse en la cárcel. Segundo, la muerte de Sayo, todos habían sido afectados, pero ninguno dimensionaba cuánto lo había hecho con Megumi. Era su amiga y la novia del hombre q amaba. Eso es suficiente para descolocar a cualquiera.

Aoshi se ofreció de ir a dejar la casa, pero ella insistió en q tomaría un taxi. Pero en realidad, decidió caminar, pues la casa de Kenshin no quedaba a muchas cuadras de la suya. Sin embargo, si ahora le preguntaran cuántos árboles hay de la casa de Kenshin a la suya, no sabría q responder, pues iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio el tiempo de observar detalladamente cada rincón del camino; cada baldosa de la acera; cada vitrina; cada luminaria; cada persona q pasara a su lado.

Cuando llego a su edificio se dedico a conversar unos minutos con Hanagata y luego subió al ascensor. Sanosuke sin duda ya habría llegado, pero seguramente estaría encerrado en su habitación o fumando en el balcón, como lo hacia cada vez q estaba mal.

Era casi un año conviviendo juntos, por lo q sabia como se comportaba Sano en cada situación. Sabia q fumaba como carretonero cuando estaba triste o ansioso; o que no dejaba de hablar cuando estaba nervioso; o q se callaba cuando le daba vergüenza, por un momento se sorprendió de lo bien q lo conocía, pero era casi un año, en un año puedes aprender mucho sobre alguien.

-llegue! – grito desde la puerta cuando entró al departamento.

Notaro corrió a recibirla, como siempre, pero del castaño ni idea. Sin embargo, lo mas extraño es q algunas cosas de éste estuvieran apiladas en cajas o desparramadas por el living.

-Notaro¿Dónde esta Sanosuke? – el perrito corrió hacia la habitación del castaño, pero 5 segundos después sale huyendo de ahí, pues Sano venia detrás cargando un caja, que monto sobre otra mas grande cuando hubo llegado al living.

-Qué haces? - pregunto Megumi al no saber por q su compañero de departamento sacaba todas sus cosas de la habitación.

-Me voy… vuelvo a Kyoto – dijo éste sin molestarse en mirarla y volviendo rápidamente a su alcoba.

Para Megumi el tiempo se detuvo, sabia q tarde o temprano Sanosuke debería volver a Kyoto, pero nunca creyó q ese día fuera hoy.

-pero… porqué! – pregunto Megumi siguiéndolo hasta la habitación.

-Ya no tengo nada más q hacer aquí – dijo Sano ordenando unas poleras dentro de un bolso.

-Y… Kenshin…ya hablaste con él?

-No, pero lo haré

-Cuando te iras? Mañana?

-Si… ya hablé con mi padre.

Megumi lo veía muy decidido, por lo q su corazón se angustiaba a cada segundo. Ella no quería verlo partir, no quería quedar sola, no quería quedar con ese sentimiento q recién había descubierto.

-¿cuándo te despedirás de Aoshi… y de las muchachas, de Shogo y… y de Kamatari, tus amigos de la facultad?. Todos se pondrán muy tristes con tu partida… tan repentina. – decía atropelladamente y con desesperación, buscando algo de lo q poder aferrarse, algún salvavidas, algo q impidiera q el castaño se marchara.

Sanosuke se detuvo en su tarea y sin mirarla dijo: - Kitsune, podrías dejar de hablar… debo dejar todo listo para mañana – luego siguió guardando más ropa dentro del bolso.

Notaro se escondió debajo de la cama de Sanosuke, dejando solo asomar su pequeña y negra nariz. Un modo muy personal de protesta por la partida de su amo postizo.

Megumi observo la actitud del cachorro y decidió q no haría lo mismo, no se escondería… le haría notar a Sanosuke su enojo, su tristeza, su desesperación, su angustia, todos los malditos sentimientos q se agolpaban en su corazón.

Por que quiéralo o no, su alma, su cuerpo, su corazón, pedían a gritos por el amor de Sanosuke. Aunque fuera solo un poco de la atención, cariño y calor q le diera a Sayo, aunque fueran migajas de amor, ella seria feliz.

Nunca supo como se fue a enamorar de él, pero desde que supo de la existencia de este sentimiento, también supo q Sanosuke no solo había llegado a vivir a su departamento, sino q llego a vivir en su corazón y para siempre.

-sano…suke… - murmuro ella.

-Kitsune, por favor, necesi…- pero ella lloraba por lo q no pudo continuar.

Por algunos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo palabra. De repente Megumi comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- tú no te puedes ir – lo enfrento finalmente.

-Kit… su… ne – susurro él.

-¡Tú no te puedes marchar así como así! – comenzó a gritar con rabia en los ojos – tú no me puedes abandonar, no me puedes dejar… tú… tú

-Ya te dije q no tengo nada más q hacer aquí – contestó Sanosuke alterándose tanto como Megumi – además, por qué me gritas de ese mo…

-… porque te amooooo – interrumpió la embestida de Sanosuke, para luego caer de rodillas cubriendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Quería controlar esas lagrimas, no quería ser débil, pero por más q deseara no podía y lo peor es q no sabia por qué.

Notaro se acerco lentamente para encaramar sus patitas delanteras en el regazo de Megumi, brindándo el apoyo que requería su ama y hacer unión a la causa, él tampoco quería q se fuera. Los ojitos perrunos buscaron los humanos color miel suplicando q hiciera o dijera algo, a su ama que lloraba tan amargamente.

Sanosuke no supo q responderle a Notaro, aun estaba atónito por las palabras de la chica.

Era cierto q los últimos meses se habían acercado bastante y reconocía que él algunas veces había caído en tentación con respecto a su compañera de departamento. Recordaba perfectamente como la observaba cada ves q ella salía de la ducha, o la vez q ella lo visito en el hospital, o como lo ayudo con Yumi haciéndose pasar por su novia, o la búsqueda de mas de dos horas por el regalo ideal para el cumpleaños de la pelinegra (con el de Aoshi solo fueron tres minutos). También están los celos inexplicables q sentía con Enishi, pero concluyó, después de lo sucedido anoche, que eran solo una advertencia de la _mala espina_ q le daba el peligris.

No obstante, cómo explicar las sensaciones q experimentaba cuando tenía su cuerpo cerca, como aquella vez en las fotografías de la campaña publicitaria o cuando ella llegó borracha en compañía del _sujeto ese_; o anoche, cuando la sintió tan cerca acostados en la misma cama, o incluso esa vez en q se besaron sobre la alfombra. Sí, era verdad, él lo recordaba perfectamente, solo se había hecho el desentendido. Razones, solo él las sabe.

Pero aún así, las palabras de la muchacha le causaban dudas sobre si mismo, sobre sus sentimientos. Aún el cuerpo de Sayo no se enfriaba y Megumi le declaraba sus sentimientos. ¿Qué hacer en un caso así?

-Me…gu… mi – atinó a decir mientras postrándose junto a ella la estrechaba en un abraso.

Megumi se aferró con fuerza el cuerpo de Sanosuke. _No, no te vayas…- _seguía gimiendo entre llantos, empapando la camisa masculina. De repente Megumi sintió el aroma de Sanosuke impregnándose en ella, por lo q su llanto ceso. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse y perderse en la mirada preocupada del castaño. A tientas con su mano busco la boca de Sanosuke, para recorrerla, sentirla con las yemas de los dedos e hipnotizada trato de apresarla con sus labios, después.

Sanosuke dio un salto hacia atrás antes de ser capturado, separándose asustado a una distancia considerable de Megumi.

-lo… lo siento… yo…. – Megumi se tapo los oídos con sus manos y agitando la cabeza de un extremo a otro comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Sanosuke por su lado trataba de explicarse, de decir algo, pero tantas eran las cosas q se le venían a la mente q solo se confundía mas.

De repente la chica corrió a su habitación, Sanosuke reaccionando la persiguió, pero no llego a tiempo, pues la puerta le fue cerrada en las narices. Megumi recargó con pesadez la espalda a la puerta y lentamente se deslizo hasta quedar sentada sobre la alfombra.

-Megumi… ábreme por favor…

Ella seguía llorando y sus ahogos llegaban a oídos del castaño recargado de frente, al otro lado de la puerta.

-abre, Megumi… abre, por favor…

Megumi negaba con la cabeza, pues tenia un nudo en la garganta, no quería oír lo q ella tanto temía.

-Megumi abre de una vez…

-YA VETEEEEEEEEE…- grito ella con el alma.

-Yo no quise dañarte… - comenzó a explicar el castaño - pero hoy fue el funeral de Sayo, aun su cuerpo esta frió… y tú… tú …

-OLVIDALO – grito ella nuevamente – olvídalo - susurro para si misma.

-Megumi… tú – Sanosuke hablaba bajito, grave, pero lo suficientemente alto como para q ella lo escuchara al otro lado de la puerta - … y Aoshi, Misao, Kaoru, Shogo, Kamatari y… Sayo… todos fueron muy amables en recibirme… pero mi camino aquí se acabo… ahora debo regresar a Kyoto… al lado de mi padre y de Yahiko… debo regresar a hacerle la vida imposible al mocoso… jejejeje – rió para si.

-Megumi… quiero q sepas – continuo hablando – q te agradezco todo lo q hiciste por mi, haz estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles… así q… gracias.

Megumi, abrazando su propio cuerpo tembloroso, escucho como Sano cerraba la puerta de su habitación, por lo q el silencio se apodero de cada rincón del departamento.

Notaro aún estaba bajo la cama de Sanosuke, continuando con su protesta personal por la partida de su amo querido. Y así cayó la noche.

Algunos ruidos la despertaron por la mañana. Agudizando el sentido, se dio cuenta q esos ruidos eran el acarreo de cosas, los ladridos de Notaro, la voz de Kenshin y la voz de Sanosuke… su voz… ya no la volvería oír.

- _bueno… eso es todo?- escucho preguntar a Kenshin_

_- Sí… no se me olvida nada, estoy listo._

No quería levantarse, estaba cansada de llorar, estaba agotada…

_-Y Megumi?_

_-Ah!... me despedí de ella ayer…bien vamonos_ – terminaba de decir Sanosuke después de unos segundos de silencio – ¡Notarooooo! – Megumi sintió la loca carrera de las patitas del cachorro – A_quí estas muchachote_… - se imagino al castaño con Notaro entre los brazos, haciéndose cariño mutuamente _– ¡Oyeeee¡Saco de pulgas! _- Megumi sonrió, sin duda le daba de languetazos, pero por más q Sanosuke tratara mal a Notaro, sabia que quería al cachorro tanto como ella, que era la dueña - _…cuida mucho a la Kitsune, Notaro… esa será tu misión, cuidar mucho de tu ama…-_ Megumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin ser invitadas las lágrimas volvieron – _adiós Notaro… vamonos Kenshin…_

_-Si – _respondió el pelirrojo

-Nooooooooo! – grito Megumi en un ultimo intento de detenerlo, pero el sonido de la puerta y el leve gemido de Notaro, indicaron q el castaño se había marchado.

**_Fin del capítulo número trece y del FanFiction Vives en mi corazón. _**

_**

* * *

******__Miércoles 30 de noviembre de 2005 a las 02: 12 am.. (Santoral para hoy: San Andrés y Andrea, jajjajajaja es demasiada la coincidencia, lo acabo el día de mi santo y lo subiré el día de mi cumple)_

_**Por fin di término al primer fic de mi vida como escritora y q espero nunca acabar. Aunque como le dijera ayer a Kitsune por MSN, lo mío nunca fue la pluma, lo mío es el dibujo, el comic más específicamente, pero como el comic también se trata de narrar una historia creo q exploté un lado q aun creo no tener. **_

_**En un principio comencé con miedo, uno no sabe a q tipo de cometarios se arriesga a recibir de los q leen, pero luego del primer review q llegara hasta mi mail decidí seguir, pero no por los review, sino por mi. Estoy haciendo lo q nunca lograría con un comic y no porque si me dieran la oportunidad no lo haría, sino por q hay q reconocer q aquí es muy difícil un arte como el comic. No estamos en Japón o en USA. Espero q me entiendan. **_

_**Ahora bien, este año para mí ha sido espectacular, además de terminar con mi carrera universitaria, consolidarme como jefa de dos proyectos de la facultad para hacer campamentos recreativos en localidades rurales de Chile, he terminado a mi primogénito. También he conocida amigas, amigos, y he cumplido con todos los propósitos q me impusiera a principio de año. (El q mas feliz me pone es el de no comerme las uñas XD)**_

_**Primero, debo dar las gracias a mi madre por poner Internet, sin ella no hubiera llegado a y de ahí no hubiera dado con amigas de la calidad de las Kazuko RK (espero q ahora no me maten). Cisne.negro, Lazara, Kala, DaniHimura, Akari-aoi, Leslie, Shysie, Renialt, Alis-chan, Monika-dono, Sakura, Yukiko, quiero darle las gracias a cada una por la manera en como me han apoyado (echan porras) y me divierten en las salas de Chat q improvisamos en MSN. Mis onechan y onesan queridas, se les quiere mucho.**_

_**También debo dar las gracias a las q no son oficialmente Kazuko RK (por q solo no han sido presentadas oficialmente ante la sociedad), pero q aguantan q esta pesada las moleste por MSN, como Ghia- hikari, Chitsuru y Mibichan. **_

_**Además, debo dar las graciasa las (os) con **__**quien nunca hable por MSN, pero se dieron el tiempo de dejar su review (aunq haya sido en un solo capitulo): Gabyhyatt, Misao-nav, Tomoerelena, Cristy-girl, Kaoru, Kaze no angel, Kitty, Michel 8 8 8, An-nto-cha-n, Ayumi9, Lara, Manashaxp, Asumi, ChibiChise y Sayo 23.**_

_**Y como siempre puse, a todos los q leyeron este fics y nunca dejaron su review, pero no importa, por q igualmente son importantes.**_

_**Ahora me despido, para dedicarme de lleno a mi otro fic y a darle vida a los miles de proyectos de fic (no son tantos en realidad, esta bien… son solo dos ¬¬) y q están dando vuelta por mi cabeza.**_

_**Besos a todas menos a una,ARCASDREA.**_

****

_**Pd: Este no es el verdadero final… jajajajajajajjaja… guaaaaaaaa…era broma… qué pensaban ya?... q iba a dejarlos separaditos… nones… no soy tan mala… Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohhoohohohohohohohohohohoh….. **_

_**Me despido hasta el epílogo. Kiss para todas.**_

_**Arcasdrea os saluda . 0.**_


	14. Epilogo

**Vives en mi corazón **

**Capítulo número 14: Epílogo.

* * *

**

oooooooooo**P**o**R**o**E**o**Á**o**M**o**B**o**U**o**L**o**O**oooo**D**o**E**oooo**S**o**A**o**N**o**O**o**S**o**U**o**K**o**E**oooooooooo

Aquí estoy, nervioso y ansioso, sentado en un tren de regreso a Tokio. Kenshin duerme a mi lado, me sorprende q aun durmiendo conserve esa sonrisa boba, pero amable. Como lo envidio, no he podido pegar pestaña, porque me he pasado la mayoría del viaje pensando en q palabras le diré cuando la tenga frente a mi, pero ninguna me parece suficientemente buena. Con todas las frases q he creado ya podría escribir un libro de poema, sin embargo, nada me parece bueno para ella.

También he estado pensando en cómo me recibirá; si me estrechara entre sus brazos (q es lo q mas deseo) o me lanzara por la ventana. Bueno, solo han pasado seis semanas, espero q no haya cambiado de opinión, según Kenshin no lo ha hecho, pero si yo me di cuenta de tantas cosas en una simple conversación, me da miedo q ella también lo haya hecho y sobre todo si juega en mi contra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FLASH BACK

-Sanosuke!

-Kenshin!- respondió el castaño poniéndose de pie, para q fuera mejor visto por le pelirrojo q acababa de entrar a la cafetería.

Ambos chicos, al encontrarse se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo. Hace seis semanas q sano se marcho de Tokio y aunque se comunicaban por teléfono o MSN, se extrañaban mucho.

Luego de pedir el acostumbrado capuchino, Sano le contó (nuevamente) todo los pormenores de su regreso a Kyoto y lo sucedió en esas seis semanas de estadía. Le contó como lo recibieron en casa, su retorno a la universidad, también como ya estaba ejerciendo un empleo en la empresa de su padre, Makoto Shishio, como arquitecto. Por lo q estaba de regreso, hace no mucho, de New York, donde visito por dos semanas algunas agencias de arquitectos para negociar los posibles planos para unas torres de oficinas en Kyoto.

-vaya!... Si q te ha ido bien – exclamó Kenshin.

-Si… pero dime, cómo están todos por allá?

-Pues… Aoshi y Misao se han comprometido para casarse..., pero no te desesperes… por q acordaron q la boda seria una vez q Misao terminara su carrera universitaria, es decir dentro de unos 5 ó 6 años mas, si ingresa a Psicología, como ella desea.

-Aoshi debe tener paciencia de santo… pobre – rió Sanosuke – y… qué hay de ti y Jou-chan?

-Boda aun no, aunque ganas no me faltan. Por ahora Kaoru se prepara para dar el examen de admisión y está postulando a la beca deportiva, si todo sale bien, será parte del equipo de Kendo el otro año.

-Salud por ti amigo – dijo el castaño sonriendo picaramente y alzando la taza de capuchino como quien hace un brindis.

-Pero…Megumi es quien me preocupa – dijo Kensan serio, sin tomar en cuenta la burla de Sanosuke - desde q te fuiste q ya no es la misma.

-Eh?... en serio… y por qué? – Sanosuke desvió la mirada al preguntar, estaba evidentemente nervioso.

-Dímelo tú a mi… tú sabes la respuesta.

-…

-el silencio otorga – dijo Kenshin sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Megumi ya te contó todo? – Kenshin afirmo con una venia de cabeza - entonces no tengo nada q decir – Sanosuke miro por la ventana del local, su semblante cambio tristeza. Esa mirada disipo todas las dudas de Kenshin, con solo mirarlo al entrara la cafetería sabia q Sano no estaba bien. Lo conocía muy bien.

-La extrañas, verdad?

Los ojos de Sano se abrieron ante la sorpresa, nunca espero una pregunta tan directa de parte de Kenshin. De cierto modo se sintió enojado consigo mismo, por no poder ocultarle nada al pelirrojo, pero a la vez sintió alivio, pues ya no cargaría con ese extraño sentimiento en el corazón. Ahora podría contárselo todo a él.

-casi hasta a la enfermedad – se confeso sonrojado.

Kenshin sonrió ante la actitud de niño tímido de Sanosuke. En cuanto a mujeres y enredos del corazón, el castaño era un Don Juan, que siempre se jactaba de sus conquistas, nunca se sonrojaba de ellas – no te rías Kenshin – le reprocho y fijando la vista en el suelo continúo – todo comenzó cuando estaba en la estación, en el viaje de partida. Había un afiche del Hitten Ryu… al observarnos en el, sentí angustia en el corazón, aun no me abandona, me ahoga, es algo difícil de explicar, pero siento tristeza. Luego, en casa, Kaede me abordo con un álbum de todos los recortes del perfume que salieran en revistas o periódicos. Ahora ese álbum esta bajo mi almohada – tomó un sorbo de café y como Kenshin no lo interrumpió, prosiguió con su confesión - … en New York, conocí a una chica, lisa; pero no logre nada con ella, por q Megumi me lo impidió. Todo lo que hiciera o dijera lisa, inconscientemente las comparaba y Kitsune ganaba siempre… jejejeje que estúpido, no?

-está claro – dijo finalmente Kenshin – tan claro como el agua. Tu corazón se quedo en Tokio.

Sanosuke fijo la vista en la mirada violácea del pelirrojo, por lo q éste le sonrió, para demostrarle todo su apoyo.

-¿A la estación? – pregunto Kenshin leyendo los pensamientos de Sanosuke.

-Si – contesto éste poniéndose de pie – debo ir por mi corazón.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

oooooooooo**S**o**O**o**N**o**G**o**F**o**I**o**C**oooo**D**o**E**oooo**M**o**E**o**G**o**U**o**M**o**I**ooooooooooo

_**Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare  
Si aún soy demasiado joven  
Para entender lo que siento  
Pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro  
Que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa  
Volveré para adorarle, le daría hasta mi alma  
Si trajera tu presencia a esta noche que no acaba**_

Un sábado más sin nada q hacer. Para variar he rechazado una propuesta de trabajo de Kamatari, pero es q no deseo trabajar, estoy sin ánimos.

Golpeo la mesa, pues todo es culpa de él, por mas q pongo todo de mi, no puedo olvidarlo…

**_Te necesito como a la luz del sol  
En este invierno frío  
Pa´ darme tu calor_**

…ya me deshice de todo lo que olvido; revistas, algunos papeles, algo de ropa (dos poleras), su cepillo de dientes; sin embargo, aun lo veo en cada rincón de la casa…

**_Como quieres que te olvide  
Si tu nombre está en el aire  
Y sopla entre mis recuerdos_**

…y el notebook tampoco es de mucha ayuda. Sí, lo olvido acá, como aquella vez me lo había prestado para hacer un trabajo de la U, al irse lo olvido en mi habitación. Ahora estoy apretando un botón del teclado, para ver pasar todas las fotos q recolectó mientras estuvo aquí…

_**  
Si ya sé que no eres libre,  
Si ya sé que yo no debo  
Retenerte en mi memoria**_

… eso si, he borrado todas las fotos donde sale junto a Sayo. No tengo nada contra ella, es mas, la visito regularmente al cementerio, pero odio verlos tan felices en esas imágenes… por eso _¿confirma q desea enviar estos elementos a la papelera de reciclaje?_... por supuesto que… _sí…_bien, ahora a vaciar la papelera.

Alivio por unos momentos, pero luego me viene el remordimiento… y si él apareciera para buscarlo… ah! mala suerte no mas…el computador se desconfiguro… pero… si se desconfiguro¿no deberían haber desaparecido todos los archivos y no solo las fotos de Sayo? Memo: inventar una mejor excusa, por si llegara a volver… aunque lo dudo…

_  
**Así es como yo contemplo  
Mi tormenta de tormento,  
Así es como yo te quiero**_

…aquí está, la foto que Kamatari nos tomara en el día de mi cumpleaños. Una de las pocas, por no decir nulas, en donde aparecemos los dos. Además, hay otra donde sale Notaro también.

- mira, Notaro, ahí estas tú…conmigo y con el Tori atama- le muestro su imagen al cachorro, que da dos ladridos cuando mi índice se deposita en la sonrisa de Sanosuke. Su sonrisa…

**_Te necesito como a la luz del sol  
En este invierno frío  
Pa´ darme tu calor_**

…Casi lloro otra vez, así q presurosa cierro la Carpeta, después Mis Documentos, voy a Inicio y marco Apagar equipo.

- Mejor huir - le digo a Notaro q me mira con cara de "no sacas nada con hacer eso"…

**_Te necesito como a la luz del sol_**

…de repente las orejitas de Notaro se enderezan al mismo tiempo q bruscamente mira hacia la puerta de entrada del departamento. Pega dos ladridos y moviendo la cola insistentemente corre hacia la puerta. Debe venir alguien supuse yo, pero… ¿Quién como para q él se ponga de esa manera?

- Notaro sal de ahí, para poder abrir- decía yo tratando de esquivar al "huracán bola de pelos" que brincaba, ladraba y se metía entre mis piernas – quién viene q estás tan contento?...

_**  
Tus ojos el abismo  
Donde muere mi razón**_

…pero cuando ví quien era el causante de tal alboroto, el mundo por un instante se detuvo para mí…

_**  
Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare  
Oh, amor, cómo quieres que te olvide**_

oooooooooo**S**o**O**o**N**o**G**o**F**o**I**o**C**oooo**D**o**E**oooo**M**o**E**o**G**o**U**o**M**o**I**ooooooooooo

* * *

-¡Kenshin! – Él estaba sentado sobre el capo de su jeep frente al edificio de Megumi, por lo que el aludido saltó a la vereda para recibir a su novia q venia corriendo desde la esquina. . 

-ah… vine… tan… pronto como… ah… me llamaste…ah… ah –

-recupera el aire primero, jejejeje - y el pelirrojo le dio un tierno beso a modo de saludo – ¿les avisaste a Misao y Aoshi?

-Sí - dijo la muchacha tomando una gran bocanada de aire – dijeron que vendrían inmediatamente… oh! Ahí vienen.

Justo en ese momento el Chevrolet Impala de Aoshi se estacionaba delante del jeep de Kenshin, pero aún no terminaba de hacer la maniobra cuando desde el lado del copiloto desciende Misao gritando histérica: - ¿Kenshin, alguna novedad!

-No, aun no – respondía éste con una gran gota en la sien – subió hace cinco minutos.

-Habrá q darles tiempo – decía Aoshi accionando la alarma de su auto. Luego saludo a Kenshin y Kaoru.

-Y ¿qué haremos ahora?... no aguantaré mucho estando acá afuera

-¡Pues tampoco podemos entrar y subir, Misao!- reclamaba Kaoru.

-Sano dijo q me llamaría al celular para avisar...

-Dudo q lo recuerde si todo sale bien – dijo Aoshi sorprendiendo a todos, pues la mirada con quien acompaño el comentario dejaba muy en claro lo q estaba pasando por su cabeza.

**_Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto, hitona deshite tameiki wo hitotsu, heviikyuu no koi wa migoto ni, kakuzatou wo issho ni toketa……………………_**

-Oh! Es mi celular – decía Kaoru apurada mientras zambullía su mano en el bolso para dar con el pequeño aparato, la canción del ringtone siguió, para la risa de todos, pues las cejas de la muchacha se tensaban más a cada segundo q pasaba – ahhhh por fin!

Click - _Mochi mochi… ahhh mamá! -_ miro a los tres q la observaban expectantes, pero rápidamente fijo una mirada asesina en su hermano q cerraba los ojos y sonreía maliciosamente – _no mamá, aún no sucede nada… está aquí… aja!... también está Misao y Kenshin…¿Cómo quieres q lo sepa, subió hace solo diez minutos!… si lo sé, cualquier novedad Aoshi te avisa – _el aludido comenzó agitar los brazos indicando q él no lo haría – _si… dice q estará feliz de llamarte después, para contarte todo. Aja! Adiós mamá _– click

-eso te lo mereces por llamarla para contarle q Sanosuke había vuelto por Megumi – le grito desafiante a su hermano inmediatamente después de cortar la comunicación - aún no sabemos nada y ella ya esta armando la boda.

Misao y Kenshin se reían a carcajadas, viendo como Aoshi trataba de dar explicaciones a su pequeña onechan y como ésta le gritaba q era un imprudente… La señora Tokyo en cuanto a chismes o rumores era de temer… por lo menos a hora la mitad de Tokio ya estaría invitada a la boda de Sanosuke y Megumi… si es q ya no se habían ido de luna de miel.

-oye!- exclamó Kaoru luego de decirle unas cuantas cosas a su hermano – ¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería de la esquina?

-Es buena idea, creo q deberemos esperar su par de horas mínimo – sonrió picaramente Misao.

-Ahora sé a quién le aprendió lo pervertido mi hermano.

-OYEEEEEEEE! – grito Misao furiosa, mientras Kao le sacaba la lengua como burla.

Kenshin y Aoshi resoplaron al ver al ver a las chicas correr calle abajo.

* * *

-Hola!

-Hola!

Silencio

-oh! – Sanosuke se agacha para acariciar al "bola de pelos"que le bailaba hace mas de cinco minutos para q le tomara algo de atención - ¡Notaro¡Que grande estás muchachote! – y mirando a Megumi – se nota q la Kitsune te ha malcriado, también estás más gordo.

Sano entre risas, recibía los alborotados languetazos del cachorro. Estaba feliz de que su amo estuviera de regreso. El corazón de Megumi también lo estaba, latía mil por hora, viendo al castaño postrado en el umbral de la puerta con Notaro entre los brazos y recibiendo todo el cariño que esa cola pudiera dar.

Ella se dio cuenta de algunos cambios en el castaño; el cabello lo tenía mas largo, con unas pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas; también traía una barba sucia, de esa q no tiene más de tres días y ya no usaba esa ridícula cinta roja. Se veía más maduro y apuesto que nunca.

Por su lado, Sanosuke, mientras acariciaba a Notaro, observo a Megumi de reojo. Estaba más delgada, pero no perdió sus curvas; su cabello lo llevaba tomado en un moño sujeto solo por un lápiz, por lo que algunos mechones le caían por los lados. Como tenia sujeto el cabello, su nievo cuello estaba a la vista, "una tentación" pensó Sanosuke, pues el escote del Top negro que llevara la pelinegra, creaba un conjunto apetecible.

-qué haces aquí? – pregunto Megumi dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el living, haciéndose la desentendida con sus propios sentimientos, que lo único que querían era arrojarse a los brazos de Sanosuke.

-Pues he venido por algo que olvidé aquí.

-Ahí está tu notebook – dijo ella indicando con su índice el aparato, sobre la mesa del comedor. Sanosuke cerro la puerta tras de si, y con las manos en los bolsillos camino hacia el living. Megumi se había sentado en uno de los sillones con la mirada fija en la mesa de centro. Notaro seguía agitando la cola a un lado de Sanosuke.

-No es el notebook – dijo él mirándola fijo.

-Pues lo demás eran solo revistas y papeles… ah! y dos poleras, pero se las di a Hanagata – dijo Megumi evitando la mirada de Sanosuke. La perturbaba. El castaño se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que algo de seguridad aplaco a su miedo y le dio mas audacia para lo que venia.

-Tampoco es eso – dijo finalmente.

-Entonces qué… ya no hay nada mas que sea tuyo en esta casa – dijo ella de manera agresiva.

-Jejejejejejejeje – comenzó a reír Sanosuke - ¿Por qué tan quisquillosa, Kitsune?

-Eh! – _"qué se cree?. Acaso olvido todo lo que sucedió antes de que se fuera, yo le confesé…bueno… eso… y él llega aquí como si nada. Esto es el colmo"_

-te hice una pregunta – Sano se había sentado al lado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Por lo que el tenerlo tan cerca provoco que se sonrojara y esto fue un punto a favor para el castaño, que sonrió con orgullo.

-No me sucede nada – contesto Megumi viendo la sonrisa indescriptible de él, pero que la irrito por lo arrogante que era, así q con tono aun mas grave y duro le pregunto – dime, de una vez, que fue lo que se te olvido aquí?

Sanosuke no respondió, o por lo menos no con palabras, sino que la rodio con un brazo por cintura y con la mano libre tomo su rostro para besarla. Sanosuke en ese beso se jugó la vida, demostrándole en el cuánto la extrañaba, deseaba, amaba.

Megumi en un principio estaba sorprendida, por lo que la turbación no la dejaba pensar claramente, pero a medida que el castaño seguía apoderándose de sus labios, se sintió embriagada y finalmente cedió.

Esos labios eran calidos, tal como los recordaba de aquella (única) vez que se besaron en la alfombra, pero ahora eran distintos, no eran solo pasión o erotismo, ahora eran amor, entrega, delicadeza.

Ella se estrecho a su cuerpo, llamándolo, por lo que él profundizó el beso. La batalla era descarnada, ambos deseaban la muerte del otro, pero en sus labios.

-Vine por mi corazón – dijo Sanosuke cuando pudo separarse unos milímetros de Megumi, quien haciendo caso omiso de esas palabras, y deseando mas, no permitió que se alejara por mucho tiempo de ella. No otra vez.

Notaro, entendiendo que deseaban estar solos, salió al balcón, donde permaneció durmiendo hasta que lo llamaron. Pero eso fue varias horas después, así que volvamos a donde estábamos, para no perdernos.

La pareja jugo por un rato con sus bocas, hasta que Megumi le quitó la polera a Sanosuke.

-No te devolveré tu corazón. Lo quiero para mí – agrego ella en tono de burla. Sanosuke sonrió complacido y ofreciéndole la mano, la invito a la habitación.

En el camino desapareció el TOP negro de Megumi y el lápiz que sujetaba su cabello. Él se dejaba llevar por el aroma de los cabellos que se apretaban entre sus dedos y ella tocaba todo lo que sus manos pudieran explorar.

Besándose tropezaron con el borde de la cama, por lo que riendo cayeron en ella.

-Eres tan hermosa – dijo Sanosuke debajo de megumi.

-Ytú un grandísimo tonto.

-Pero… - trato de protestar Sanosuke, pero el índice en su boca le indico q se callara.

-Prométeme que nunca te iras – dijo ella observando la sonrisa que le dirigiera Sanosuke a modo de promesa. Luego se voltearon quedando Megumi bajo Sanosuke.

Él la beso una y otra vez, para reafirmar el compromiso. Le beso los labios, las mejillas, la frente, el mentón, el cuello, los hombros y sigan contando. No dejo centímetro de piel sin conquistar. Las manos de ella lo ayudaban en esa conquista, deshaciéndose de todo lo que pudiera estorbar.

Sin mucho tramite entró en ella… siempre fue suya como él siempre fue de ella…

El movimiento acompasado y lento de Sanosuke era seguido por Megumi. El placer se les descifraba en los ojos, se deseaban y así los demostraron por varios minutos.

El ritmo aumento como también aumento el gemir de cada uno. Entrelazaron sus dedos. Eran uno, desde ahora y para siempre.

El estadillo llego con un grito que fue callado por un beso. La convulsión dio paso a un escalofrió provocado por el susurro de un _"Te amo"_.

-Por qué provocas esto en mi?

-Porque eres mía… - otro beso.

Se tumbo a su lado y atrayéndola hacia sí, la arropo bajo las sábanas para conservar el calor. Ella apoyo su negra cabellera en el tonificando pecho de el.

-Tu corazón late muy rápido…

-Porque tú vives en el, Megumi – y la estrecho aun más hacia su cuerpo – tú vives en mi corazón.

**Ahora sí que por fin el Fin de el fic Vives en mi corazón.**

* * *

**Gracias a todas y todos.**

**Se les quiere un montón.**

**Arcasdrea**

**  
**


End file.
